Mocking Jay
by Pattate
Summary: CROSSOVER GLEE/HUNGER GAMES. Bienvenue à cette 80ème édition des Hunger Games, puisse le sort vous être favorable...
1. Jours 1 à 4

**Genre :**** Aventure/Drama**

**Nombre de chapitres :**** C'est censé être un OS mais bon, il est plutôt conséquent donc je sais pas trop comment qualifier ça...  
>Disons que c'est un OS parce-que j'ai écrit ça pour le plaisir, sans chercher à trop fouiller l'histoire, et que le travail reste de surface.<br>****Signalétique : ****-14****  
><strong>**Particularités : ****C'est un crossover entre Glee et Hunger Games.**

**Etant donné que c'est un crossover, vous vous doutez bien qu'il y a des spoilers sur les HG. Je n'ai lu que le premier tome, donc je ne tiens pas compte de la suite de la trilogie. Il y a simplement des spoilers sur le premier tome, donc si vous voulez pas savoir, bah lisez pas^^  
>De plus, par respect pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la suite (et POUR MOI haha), je vous demanderai de ne poster de spoiler sur Catching Fire et Mockingjay sous aucun prétexte dans vos reviews, merci !<strong>

Bonne lecture !

**_(MàJ de The Cave demain)_**

(j'ai essayé d'aérer un peu, dites-moi si c'est encore trop serré et j'essayerai de faire mieux pour TC demain)

**Playlist :  
><strong>**Deep Shadows - Tying Tiffany ****(scènes d'action)  
><strong>**Love And Hate - Santiago Laserna**** (scènes plus émouvantes)  
><strong>**Abraham's Daughter - Arcade Fire Cover**** (dernières pages)  
><strong>**Tomorrow Will Be Kinder - The Secret Sisters**** (idem)**

* * *

><p><em>« Bienvenue, bienvenue, pour ces nouveaux Jeux de la Faim ! Je suis Caesar Flickerman, et je vous accompagnerai pendant toute cette édition ! J'aurai l'honneur de commenter les moindres faits et gestes de nos candidats avec mon complice, Claudius Templesmith !<em>

_- Bonjour !_

_- Vous qui êtes tous agglutinés devant vos écrans, je devine votre excitation ! Et ah, que je vous comprends ! Cette édition promet de belles choses, et je ne tiens pas en place moi non plus !_

_- Mais d'abord, rappelons les règles des Hunger Games, voulez-vous bien Caesar ?_

_- Tout à fait mon cher Claudius ! Selon le Traité de la Trahison, les Hunger Games ont été créés pour punir les districts après leur soulèvement, il y a de cela plusieurs années. Chacun des douze districts doit remettre au Capitole un tribut garçon et un garçon fille après un tirage au sort portant le nom de Moisson, ce qui porte le nombre de participants aux Hunger Games au nombre de vingt-quatre. Ooh, que c'est palpitant !_

_- La règle des Hunger Games est simple : vingt-quatre participants, et un seul vainqueur. Si vous ne gagnez pas, la seule issue possible est la mort._

_- Nos tributs vont devoir se battre vaillamment pour survivre et il me tarde de voir ça ! Un coup de canon annonce la mort d'un participant aux autres tributs, ainsi ils sont un minimum au courant de combien ils sont encore en lice. Après la désastreuse édition de l'année dernière, qui prenait place dans des montagnes escarpées..._

_- Et où la moitié sont morts de chutes mortelles ou d'insolations..._

_-... le Capitole a cette année décidé de revenir à une bonne vieille recette : la forêt ! Son relief diversifié, sa végétation feuillue et sa fraîcheur nocturne est un théâtre idéal pour les combats et les parties de cache-cache auxquelles -je suis sûr- les tributs se livreront allègrement !_

_- Mais outre la survie, ils ne doivent pas oublier de plaire au public._

_- Eh oui, c'est exact ! Les sponsors sont sur le pied de guerre cette année, et celui qui effectuera les performances les plus impressionnantes, en plus de s'attirer la sympathie du public, récoltera de quoi survivre un peu mieux dans cette impitoyable arène._

_- Un baume ou un couteau sont toujours extrêmement utiles._

_- C'est un fait, mon cher Claudius, c'est un fait. Mais voilà que le décompte vient de commencer... nous sommes à trente secondes du lancement de ces Hunger Games ! Oouh, j'en frémis d'impatience !_

_- Les concurrents viennent d'émerger de leurs piédestaux. Ils ont tous l'air fin prêts, de bons petits guerriers._

_- Et voilà le top départ qui va être donné... 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..._

_- Puisse le sort leur être favorable ! »_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Jour 1 :_

**[16:34]**

Elle n'est ici que depuis six heures et elle a déjà oublié ce que cela fait de penser à autre chose qu'à sa propre survie.

Katniss le lui avait bien dit. Ne cherche pas à attraper le matériel disposé près de la Corne d'abondance et cours aussi vite que tu le peux. C'est ce qu'elle avait fait pour ses propres Hunger Games et elle avait gagné. Doublement.

Elle l'a écoutée. Fuis et cherche un coin d'eau. Cela ne l'a pas empêchée d'assister au bain de sang. Les plus faibles terrassés par les plus forts, les plus entraînés, les plus hargneux. La gamine qui n'avait même pas douze ans a été parmi les premières à tomber. Elle avait tout pour réussir pourtant. Un score de 7 sur 12 à l'issue des quatre jours d'entraînements, une bonne condition physique favorisée par le district d'où elle venait. Mais elle a été la première à tomber et de la plus violente des manières : un des carrières - c'est ainsi que sont appelés les plus redoutables, ceux qui proviennent des quartiers où on prépare les enfants dès leur plus jeune âge pour les Jeux de la Faim- l'a décapitée avec une impressionnante hache disposée jusque-là soigneusement dans l'herbe.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'autant de sang puisse jaillir d'une si petite personne. Elle a à peine senti son cœur se glacer dans sa poitrine à ce moment-là car la brûlure de ses jambes, qu'elle était en train d'actionner hâtivement pour atteindre un coin à couvert, l'a emportée sur tout le reste à ce moment. Mais l'effroi, le dégoût. L'incompréhension. Ils étaient bien là.

Et cela faisait déjà un tribut de moins pour le District Trois.

Elle s'est jetée dans un taillis et comme le cerveau humain est inexplicablement attiré par tout ce qui est morbide, elle a regardé le bain de sang se poursuivre. Le même carrière s'est occupé d'un autre, plus âgé que lui mais moins vigilant, et un autre tribut, qu'elle avait trouvé pourtant sympathique à l'entraînement, a éventré un garçon aux cheveux frisés à l'air passablement perdu.

Elle a détourné les yeux à la quatrième victime et s'est empressée de s'enfoncer dans la forêt, le misérable sac à dos qu'elle avait réussi à attraper en chemin sur l'épaule.

Un bruissement l'arrache à ses pensées et elle se retourne vivement. Elle a du mal à se concentrer depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle a faim et soif et la peur la tétanise. Mais il n'y a personne, et son angoisse grandit encore. Si elle les voyait au moins, elle saurait. Mais elle ne sait pas. Où ils sont. Ce qu'ils font. S'ils la cherchent.  
>Elle a eu un bon score à la fin de la période d'entraînement. 9. Ce n'est pas suffisant pour être traquée dès le début. N'est-ce pas ?<p>

**...**

**...**

**[20:01]**

Elle a essayé de grimper à un arbre mais elle a failli se rompre le dos en tombant, après que son pied ait dérapé sur une branche. Elle n'est pas Katniss Everdeen, elle n'a pas son agilité, sa dextérité.

Alors elle se terre sous un tas de feuilles, espérant qu'ils ne la trouveront pas cette nuit. Son souffle secoue les tiges qui pendent au-dessus d'elle et sa respiration lui paraît bien trop forte. Mais elle ne peut rien faire.

A travers les feuilles qui la recouvrent toute entière, elle aperçoit les hologrammes qui sont soudain projetés dans le ciel noir d'encre, tandis que l'hymne du Capitole retentit dans l'arène. Ce sont les morts de la journée.

Il y en a dix. Elle ne les connaît pas particulièrement et c'est tant mieux. La simple pensée de leur mort lui retourne l'estomac, elle n'ose pas imaginer ce que cela serait si elle s'était attachée à eux.

On ne s'attache pas dans les Hunger Games, c'est stupide.

Elle remet de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Ils ne sont plus que quatorze. C'est si peu par rapport au nombre de départ et beaucoup trop si elle prend en compte ce chiffre par rapport à ses chances de survie.

Elle se demande ce qu'elle ressentira lorsque viendra pour elle le moment de tuer son premier tribut. Car elle doit s'y préparer, cela arrivera bien assez tôt.

**...**

**...**

**[23:54]**

Ils l'ont retrouvés. Elle doit fuir.

Elle court, elle se prend les pieds dans une branche, elle se demande ce que les gens pensent d'elle là-bas, à Panem. Elle doit paraître ridicule. Elle n'aura jamais de cadeaux des sponsors. Elle se débrouillait mieux à l'entraînement.

Elle se rappelle qu'elle était la préférée de Katniss et cela lui donne un semblant d'assurance. Elle n'est pas aussi douée à l'arc qu'elle, mais elle se débrouille. Elle a une chance sur deux de se casser la colonne vertébrale en commençant l'ascension des hauts arbres de l'arène mais quand elle y arrive, elle y parvient sacrement vite.  
>Elle enjambe de justesse une racine, se jette dans des fourrés, rampe jusqu'à un tronc, qui se révèle assez grand pour l'accueillir. Là, elle est bien cachée. Mais s'ils l'ont vue, s'ils la trouvent, elle est coincée. Ils la saigneront comme un porc, elle l'entend à la détermination qui sourde de leurs cris, alors qu'ils se rapprochent.<br>Par chance, ils passent l'endroit où elle se terre.

Ils ont formé une alliance. Si jamais elle retombe sur eux, elle est fichue. Elle retombera sur eux.

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Jour 2 :_

**[7:12]**

Le jour s'est levé brusquement. La peur qui lui nouait l'estomac et lui liquéfiait les jambes s'est volatilisée. Elle ne ressent plus rien. Plus rien sinon la tenace envie de ne pas mourir sans se battre. Elle sort précautionneusement de son tronc. Le nez encore à moitié dans la terre, elle se sustente de ses mains tremblantes. Une barre de céréales sans goût. Un peu d'eau. C'est tout ce qu'elle a. Il va lui falloir retrouver un coin d'eau bien vite. Des provisions aussi. Elle se sent incapable de chasser.  
>Elle se redresse lentement, précautionneusement, réajuste son sac sur son dos et scanne les alentours d'un regard vigilant en renouant précipitamment sa queue de cheval. Il n'y a pas un bruit, si ce n'est les bruissements des feuilles autour d'elle. Cela l'inquiète. Elle lève la tête, se rend compte qu'ici les arbres sont suffisamment rapprochés pour pouvoir se déplacer de branche en branche. Suffisamment hauts pour mourir sur le coup si elle venait à tomber aussi.<p>

Elle ne peut plus fuir, elle doit agir. Elle ne passera pas la journée si elle continue de se terrer. Et la tétanie a quitté son corps, elle a retrouvé un peu de confiance en elle, en ses propres capacités.

Elle grimpe sans trop de problème, et cela la surprend vu les difficultés qu'elle avait simplement à courir la veille. Elle n'était peut-être pas la petite protégée de Katniss pour rien après tout.

Cela lui donne confiance. Elle peut le faire. Pas gagner. Mais survivre.

**...**

**...**

**[11:08]**

Un coup de canon retentit, sourd, effrayant. Elle sursaute, manque de tomber de sa branche, mais heureusement reprend bien vite son équilibre. Des geais moqueurs s'envolent autour d'elle, et elle se demande qui. Un carrière peut-être, et l'espoir qu'elle ressent lui donne envie de vomir. Mais elle ne peut se permettre une quelconque humanité ici. Tuer ou être tué.

« Ils sont pas près de recoller les morceaux ! » s'exclame une voix.

Quelqu'un s'esclaffe en réponse.

Elle se plaque contre son tronc et prie pour qu'ils ne la voient pas. Ils passent en-dessous de là où elle est perchée sans même prendre la peine de s'arrêter. Osant un coup d'œil par-dessus les feuilles qui la cachent, elle les observe. Ce sont les mêmes que sont qui l'ont poursuivie, mais ils sont plus. Il y a toujours ce grand type, aux dix kilos de muscle, à l'air goguenard. C'est le genre à s'amuser avec ses victimes ou à les achever bien brutalement, mais toujours avec la même jubilation. Avec lui cette fille à l'air redoutable, et dont elle a deviné, en croisant son regard une fois, qu'elle n'aime pas particulièrement l'idée de tuer mais qu'elle le fera sans rechigner et avec de plus en plus de plaisir au-fur-et-à-mesure. Les deux sont du même district, le Deux. Ils s'entendent trop bien pour ne pas représenter une menace. Déjà que séparément, ils la terrifient plus qu'elle ne voudrait bien l'avouer, à deux ils sont déjà estampillés finalistes.

Elle repense au tribut avec qui elle a été choisie dans son district. Elle met plusieurs secondes à se souvenir de son prénom. Sam. Il s'est révélé taciturne, solitaire, laconique, alors qu'il lui apparaissait comme doux et amical. Elle a compris à la seconde où leurs regards se sont croisés, sur l'estrade de la Moisson, qu'il s'était tout simplement résigné à l'idée de perdre toute humanité. Pas elle.

Si elle gagne, elle continuera de vivre le plus normalement possible. Elle s'en est fait la promesse.

Elle revient à ses adversaires, en contrebas.

Une autre fille s'est jointe à eux. Elle la reconnaît aussitôt, pour avoir été désemparée par son regard débordant d'innocence, son visage inoffensif. Elle est du district Quatre, de la pêche. L'image de ses grands yeux bleus brillant de vie à l'entraînement lui reviennent en même temps que son prénom. Brittany.

Aussitôt, l'incompréhension la submerge. C'est une brebis pour les deux tributs du District Deux, alors pourquoi les suit-elle, pourquoi est-elle alliée à eux ? Elle le comprend lorsque la fille du Deux se tourne vers Brittany et lui fait un signe de tête. Aaussitôt, Brittany s'approche d'un arbre, et en escalade le tronc avec agilité.

C'est un véritable écureuil et elle, elle est morte.

Brittany a atteint les plus hautes branches en à peine quelques secondes et de son côté, elle, fuyante tribut du District Douze, se plaque contre l'écorce rugueuse de son propre arbre. Mais elle est découverte.

Les iris bleus se heurte à l'ambre effrayé.

Elle va le faire. Elle va leur crier qu'elle est là. Elle n'a pas d'arc, elle n'a rien pour se défendre.

Et elle crie.

« Il y en une là ! »

Elle déguerpit. Elle saute de branche en branche, et Brittany est derrière elle. Elle gagne du terrain, elle va la rattraper. Elle n'est pas armée mais elle va la pousser pour que les autres puissent l'achever en bas. Alors, en une fraction de secondes, elle a pris sa décision.

Elle fait volte-face et c'est le moment où Brittany arrive sur la même branche qu'elle. Elles ont à peine le temps de s'entreregarder.

Elle tend les bras, la pousse de toutes ses forces, et Brittany tombe.

« BRITTANY ! » hurle la fille du District Deux d'une voix stridente.

Le coup de canon ne retentit pas quand elle chute. Elle n'est pas morte, pas encore. Alors elle poursuit sa route et disparaît, profitant de la diversion produite par la chute de Brittany.

**...**

**...**

**[16:32]**

Elle n'a toujours pas d'arme et en plus maintenant, elle a soif. Elle s'étonne d'être toujours en vie.

Du coup elle est retournée à la Corne d'abondance, le lieu de départ des Jeux. Il n'y a plus rien, mais elle se souvient qu'en partant d'ici et en continuant vers le nord, il y a une mare. La soif lui brûle la gorge alors elle n'hésite pas plus. Bien sûr, elle ne traverse pas la plaine comme cela. Elle n'est pas stupide. Les embuscades fonctionnent de cette manière, et elles sont d'autant plus favorisées lorsque la proie est stupide.

« QUINN ! »

Son sang se glace dans ses veines, elle se jette d'instinct au sol et attend, écoutant avec effroi les battements erratiques de son cœur dans sa poitrine compressée.

« QUINN ! »

Elle reconnaît la voix de Sam. Quel imbécile. Ou bien non. Peut-être que c'est un piège. Qu'il va l'attirer dans un piège et la tuer. Le fait qu'ils soient du même district n'a rien à voir. Cela ne change rien, ils sont ennemis de toute façon.

Milieu du deuxième jour et elle n'est toujours pas armée, que peut-elle faire ?

« QUIIIINN ! »

Le cri, plus fort, plus agaçant. Elle grince des dents, rampe au sol, s'écorchant légèrement la paume des mains sur des ronces qu'elle n'avait pas vues. Les cris semblent provenir de l'autre côté de la plaine.

Elle se retourne et soudain se trouve face à un tribut qui s'apprêtait à bondir sur elle. Elle a l'impression de se liquéfier toute entière, puis dans un réflexe, lui assène un coup de poing en plein dans la mâchoire. Un craquement, il titube en arrière, et elle a le temps de se relever. Elle le frappe de nouveau, et encore plus fort parce-qu'elle a vu le scintillement d'un couteau dans sa main. Il le lui faut. Il saigne abondamment et il est étourdi. Elle ne sait pas ce qui lui a pris d'essayer de la prendre par surprise parce-qu'il ne fait pas le poids, c'est une évidence. Il essaye de repasser à l'assaut mais elle lui envoie son genou dans l'entrejambe et lui fracasse le nez.

L'adrénaline et l'envie de lui faire mal, de lui faire payer pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire la submerge toute entière. Et elle se noie dedans, car autrement, son humanité la perdra.

Il réussit à lui érafler la joue avec la lame de son couteau, et alors qu'un filet de sang dégouline dans le creux de sa nuque, Quinn se rend compte qu'il est diablement bien affûté. Il le lui faut vraiment.

Elle l'empoigne par les épaules, l'envoie valser contre un arbre, et il parvient à lui planter la lame dans le bras. Elle pousse un cri de douleur et pense en même temps qu'il est idiot, parce-que maintenant il n'a que ses poings pour se défendre. Parfait.

Elle se jette sur lui, lui assène un nouveau coup aux tempes et avant d'avoir à croiser son regard effrayé, lui plante le couteau au niveau du cœur. Un cri meurt dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle plaque une main sur son visage noir de terre et couvert de sang. Elle le presse contre le tronc derrière lui, en même temps qu'elle appuie plus profondément à l'endroit où elle l'a embrochée. Son agonie paraît lente et laborieuse. Une tâche de sang, de plus en plus grande, de plus en plus impressionnante, se forme au niveau de la lame, mais Quinn continue de le fixer dans les yeux, de ce même regard froid, décidé.

Elle étouffe son dernier cri et il s'affaisse. Le coup de canon retentit presque au même moment. Sa première victime.

Quinn essaye de se concentrer sur la frénésie tueuse qui l'a prise alors qu'elle retire le couteau du cadavre et qu'elle l'essuie contre une plante. Elle fouille méthodiquement le corps, trouve quelques provisions, de l'eau, un couteau plus grand et une couverture qui lui sera utile vu le froid qui règne chaque nuit ici. Elle fourre tout ça pêle-mêle dans son sac, et part sans se retourner.

Elle a passé à un cap. Elle est devenue une participante à part entière des Hunger Games.

**...**

**...**

**[19:59]**

Sa plaie au bras ne s'est pour l'instant pas infectée grâce aux cataplasmes qu'elle a trouvés dans les affaires du tribut qu'elle a tuée. Son éraflure à la joue la pique un peu, mais ce n'est rien de grave, et la faim dont elle n'avait même pas conscience jusque-là est un peu moins pressante maintenant qu'elle a mangé une pomme. Elle se rationne.

La voix de Sam a retenti encore. Elle l'a ignorée. Elle s'affaiblit, elle est éraillée, mais Quinn l'ignore. C'est sans doute un piège. Et si ce n'en est pas un, elle n'est pas tenue de venir à sa rescousse. Chacun pour soi dans l'arène.

Les hologrammes s'affichent dans le ciel soudain obscurci, l'hymne retentit, et les morts se font anormalement lentes dans cette édition des Hunger Games, puisqu'il n'y a que la victime de Quinn.

Ce tribut était du District Neuf. Il s'appelait Blaine.

Elle s'en fiche.

**...**

**...**

**[22:24]**

Des cris, des bruits de lutte. Quinn, malgré la pénombre, grimpe aussitôt à l'arbre le plus proche. Elle se cachait jusque-là dans un buisson, taillant un pieu avec sa toute nouvelle acquisition pour s'empêcher de piquer du nez.

Elle ne voit rien alors elle tend l'oreille, espérant qu'elle est hors d'atteinte, et se préparant à tout instant à entendre le bruit d'un coup de canon. Mais rien ne vient.

« Pas question, hors de question ! » chuchote une voix furieuse.

Un grommellement lui répond et Quinn devine un poing qui s'écrase contre une joue.

« Dégage de là, putain. »

Les bruits de lutte s'atténuent, seuls des halètements résonnent dans l'air.

« On est dans les Hunger Games je te rappelle. Même nous on devra s'entretuer à la fin du jeu. Mais pour l'instant, on fait comme on a dit. Et ça, ça ne faisait pas partie du plan.

- On peut le changer ce plan, rien ne nous en empêche.

- J'ai pas confiance.

- Moi si.

- T'es complètement débile.

- On ne la tuera pas ! »

Des bruits de lutte de nouveau, et l'arbre sur lequel Quinn est perché tremble tandis que l'un plaque l'autre contre le tronc, brutalement.

« Regarde-moi. »

L'autre se débat.

« Regarde-moi, » répète-on.

L'autre se calme.

« Le sentimentalisme, c'est pas le moment. Vingt-quatre participants, un survivant, tu te souviens ? On sait déjà de sûr qu'on sera séparés par la mort, que ce soit moi qui te bute ou toi qui me bute, alors pas la peine de s'attacher à quelqu'un d'autre, ok ?

- Je ne m'attache pas, grommelle l'autre. Elle est utile. Elle sait grimper aux arbres. Elle a repéré la fille du District Douze je te rappelle.

- Ouais, et cette salope l'a faite tombée, et maintenant elle est blessée. C'est un fardeau pour nous.

- Plus pour longtemps. Demain on va trouver quelqu'un à buter, un carrière, et les sponsors nous enverront de quoi la soigner.

- C'est nous qu'ils sponsorisent, pas elle.

- Et alors ? Ils voient qu'on protège un autre tribut, ça va les toucher, non ?

- Les histoires d'amitié ça ne les intéresse pas. Ils veulent du sang, du spectaculaire. Tuons-la et on recevra un truc des sponsors, pour nous, pour la suite du jeu.

- Je m'en fous de la suite du jeu. C'est de maintenant qu'on a besoin de ce remède. »

Un silence. Quinn se penche car elle a peur de rater une miette de la conversation.

« Tu t'es vraiment trop attachée à elle, hein ? finit-on par chuchoter.

- Tu la tues, je te tue, réplique l'autre avec aplomb. Fin de la discussion, maintenant on va dormir et demain on part en chasse. »

Et les deux tributs du District Deux repartent vers l'est. Quinn sait maintenant où est Brittany, où ils sont, et elle a toute la nuit pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire de cela.

**...**

**...**

**[23:43]**

Elle a décidé de les laisser continuer leur chemin. Ils sont trop malins pour ne pas la remarquer à un moment ou à un autre, et elle trop peu douée en filature pour ne pas immédiatement se faire repérer.

Mais l'information s'est frayée un chemin dans son esprit.

La tribut du District Deux tient à Brittany. C'est étrange, mais elle sait que cela va lui être utile pour la suite.

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Jour 3 :_

**[02:32]**

Quinn se réveille en sursaut, et elle ne comprend tout d'abord pas très bien pourquoi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devine la sensation froide d'une lame contre son cou. Ses poils se hérissent sur sa nuque, son cri s'étouffe dans sa gorge et dans la pénombre, quelqu'un lui chuchote de ne pas bouger.

Ils restent comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse jour, et Quinn se demande si c'est pour s'assurer une audience plus importante que l'autre attend l'aube pour la tuer.

Mais dès que le soleil se lève, brusquement, actionné par les Juges, elle se rend compte que celui qui est accroupi à côté d'elle, avec la lame de son arme pressée contre sa peau trempée de sueur, c'est Sam. Il a le visage tuméfié, et le regard vide qu'il pose sur elle l'effraie.

« Tu m'as pas entendue quand je t'ai appelée ? » grommelle-t-il.

Il a du mal à parler tant il a la mâchoire gonflée. Quinn comprend à cet instant que sans sponsor, aucun d'eux ne s'en sortira. Elle ne répond pas.

« Ils m'ont dit de crier encore plus fort et je l'ai fait, mais tu ne venais pas. Alors ils m'ont relâché, pour que je parte à ta recherche et que je les mène à toi. Mais ils ont oublié un détail : on n'est pas une équipe. »

Elle le fixe de ses yeux écarquillés et il sourit d'un air sombre.

« Et toi tu t'en fous de moi, vu que t'es pas venue. Tant mieux, ils t'auraient butée, puis moi, et ç'aurait été embêtant... je suppose.

- T'avais l'air plus sympa de loin... » ne peut-elle s'empêcher de grommeler.

Quelque-chose vacille au fond de son regard métallique et il fronce les sourcils.

« On peut être difficilement sympa pendant les Hunger Games... dit-il après un moment.

- Les tributs du District Deux ont décidé de faire équipe jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'eux. La preuve que si.

- C'est pas de la sympathie, c'est une stratégie.

- Appelle ça comme tu veux, mais au moins ils s'entraident. Ils peuvent compter l'un sur l'autre. On pourrait faire pareil.

- Et risquer que tu me plantes dès que j'aurai le dos tourné ? réplique Sam avec une colère rentrée. Tu rêves ! »

Quinn soupire. Il a raison.

« Bon, d'accord. »

Il la dévisage avec attention, désemparé par sa placidité.

« Vas-y. Tue-moi. Mais tranche bien là où il faut, ça m'arrangerait de ne pas souffrir. »

La main de Sam se resserre autour du couteau, il appuie contre sa peau, mais après un moment, il se relâche et retire l'arme du cou frémissant de Quinn.

« J'y arrive pas, lâche-t-il avec un mélange de frustration et de désespoir. C'est pas dans ma nature, je peux pas... T'es un être humain, je suis un être humain, je peux pas...

- Tu vas mourir si tu ne parviens pas à tuer, lui fait remarquer Quinn en s'asseyant précautionneusement, des fois qu'il change d'avis.

- Je sais. C'est pour ça. Je sais que je vais mourir depuis le début. Pas parce-que je suis le plus faible ou le plus stupide. Mais parce-que j'ai pas ça dans le sang. Même dans l'urgence, je serais capable de me faire déchiqueter... »

Quinn soupire et se relève. Elle a vraiment peur qu'il change d'avis.

« Si je prenais cette pierre pour te fracasser le crâne, demande-t-elle en le fixant avec intensité, tu ne réagirais pas ?

- Non.

- Comment est-ce que tu as tenu aussi longtemps ? » s'étonne-t-elle, perplexe.

Il hausse les épaules.

« Le premier jour, je suis resté caché dans un arbre, pas trop loin de la Corne d'abondance. J'avais réussi à attraper un sac plein de provisions alors j'avais prévu de me débrouiller avec ça pour au moins une semaine. Mais il y en a un qui m'a débusqué, un tribut du District Cinq, et il était sur le point de me tuer quand cette autre fille est arrivée, tu sais, celle qui tirait super bien avec les couteaux à l'entraînement...

- Harmony ? bredouille Quinn avec un haussement de sourcils. Et elle t'a laissée vivre ?

- Elle a vraiment été impressionnée par tes performances à l'entraînement, explique Sam. Tu représentes un vrai danger, Quinn, alors elle voulait te débusquer pour te buter une bonne fois pour toutes... et vu qu'on était du même district, elle a dit à l'autre garçon...  
>- Ils ont fait une alliance ?<p>

- Oui. Bref, elle lui a dit que je serais plus utile vivant, alors ils m'ont emmené bien en vue dans une clairière et ils m'ont dit de crier. Ils m'ont... forcés à crier à vrai dire. »

Quinn serre les poings, gagnée par une horreur qu'elle préférerait ne pas ressentir.

« Ils t'ont torturé ?

- Oui...

- Et il n'y a personne qui est venu ?

- Non. »

Quinn ne se sent pas coupable. Elle n'en a pas le droit. Tuer ou être tué. C'est cela la règle. Rien d'autre.

« Donc ils t'ont relâché... pour que tu me mènes à eux ? »

Sam hoche la tête.

« Où ils sont alors ? demande-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

- Je les ai semés, explique-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Mais... comment ? » bredouille-t-elle.

Elle repense au sourire éclatant qu'Harmony a affiché pendant les quatre jours d'entraînement, même lorsqu'elle envoyait ses couteaux en plein dans les cibles. Sam n'aurait jamais pu leur échapper.

« Ils ont rencontré un autre tribut en chemin et ils ont commencé à se battre. J'en ai profité pour me tirer.

- Je n'ai pas entendu de coup de canon.

- Je sais. Il doit être en train d'agoniser dans un fossé à l'heure qu'il est. Ou Harmony. Ou l'autre tribut. On n'en sait rien après tout. »

Quinn défait sa queue de cheval, relâchant ses cheveux couverts de poussière et de crasse. Sam la regarde sans mot dire, avant de se relever à son tour.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demande-t-elle avec un sourire ironique. On s'entretue ? Ça va être long, j'ai un tout petit couteau de rien du tout et le tien est à peine plus gros. Ça irait plus vite si je t'écrasais un rocher dessus, ou le contraire, comme tu veux.

- J'ai une idée, dit Sam avec une ombre de sourire.

- Vas-y...

- On va faire équipe, mais juste pour quelques heures, histoire de se procurer des armes convenables... Comme ça on fera honneur à notre District jusqu'à la mort, d'accord ? Pendant ce laps de temps, interdiction de se planter des couteaux dans le dos.

- Au sens propre _et_ au sens figuré ?

- Oui. »

Quinn hésite un instant.

« Bon. D'accord. »

Ils se serrent la main.

**...**

**...**

**[10:42]**

Cela fait une éternité qu'ils sont là lorsqu'enfin quelqu'un approche. Ils n'attendent pas.

Ils se jettent en avant, sortant des buissons où ils se terraient jusque-là. Sam attrape le tribut par la taille, tandis que Quinn lui tord le cou. Elle oublie qu'elle est humaine un instant, pendant que Sam ferme les yeux, comme elle le lui a dit. De cette façon, ce sera comme s'il ne participait pas à la mise à mort.

Le tribut s'effondre et Quinn est ravie que cette manière de tuer lui épargne les éclaboussures de sang. C'est plus propre, cela laisse moins de trace. Parfait.

Un coup de canon retentit au loin, et elle fait signe à Sam afin de commencer à fouiller le corps.

Lorsqu'ils retournent le cadavre, flasque et tiède, ils se trouvent face au visage blême et amaigri de Finn, du District Dix.

Et Quinn se souvient de son nom parce-qu'il est du même district que cette fille, petite et brune, qui l'a grandement impressionnée par ses performances en camouflage.

**...**

**...**

**[20:00]**

Trois morts aujourd'hui.

Finn, du District Dix.

Sugar, du District Huit.

Joe, du District Un.

Les deux premiers sont des victimes de Sam et Quinn. Ou de Quinn plutôt, vu qu'elle a respecté le choix de Sam de se préserver un maximum. La mise à mort de Finn a été un jeu d'enfant comparé à celle de Sugar, et peu importe combien de fois elle s'est lavée les mains, Quinn voit encore le sang dessus à chaque fois qu'elle les regarde. Elle sait que cette image ne la quittera jamais.

Elle s'est séparée de Sam après avoir tué Sugar, parce-que celle-ci avait un arc et un carquois plein de flèches avec elle. Du coup chacun a trouvé son compte, sachant que Sam a emporté avec lui l'épieu de Finn.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, elle a reçu une capsule des sponsors, enfin, et si le baume dedans a été bien utile pour la blessure à son bras qui commençait à sérieusement s'infecter, c'est plus le mot à l'intérieur qui a attiré son attention.

_''Continue de chercher et tu trouveras.  
>- K. ''<em>

Mais chercher quoi ?

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Jour 4 :_

**[08:11]**

Quinn n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait tenu jusque-là sans arc. Elle peut chasser et le sentiment de sécurité que cela lui prodigue n'a pas de prix.

Cela fait une heure qu'elle est perchée dans cet arbre, à observer les tributs du District Deux discuter autour de leur feu de camp, qui n'est plus que braises maintenant. Ils ont eu le remède qu'ils voulaient, et Brittany somnole tranquillement au pied de la fille. Quinn suppose qu'ils ont tué Joe pour ça, et elle en est bien contente, parce-que c'était un des plus redoutables carrières.

Mais elle ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi ils ont pris Brittany sous leur protection.

Le garçon non plus visiblement, car il relance le sujet pour la énième fois depuis qu'elle les observe.

Et pour la énième fois, la fille lui jette un regard dur avant de reporter son attention sur les braises rougeoyantes qui continuent de grésiller devant elle.

Quinn réfléchit.

Elle a dix flèches dans son carquois, soit largement assez pour tous les tuer. Mais il suffit qu'elle en tue un pour qu'ils se trouvent tous immédiatement en alerte, et elle n'est pas assez adroite pour tirer sur des cibles en mouvement.

Elle passe ses victimes potentielles en revue.

Le garçon est costaud, dangereux, impitoyable. Si elle l'achève maintenant, elle se débarrasse d'un adversaire de taille. Mais la fille, elle, est plus menaçante encore, car en plus de sa hargne et de son absence de pitié évidente, elle a Brittany. Le public apprécie ce genre d'histoires d'amitié entre les tributs, parce-que cela montre qu'ils sont plus que des machines à tuer, et ils deviennent forcément attachants. Le Capitole aussi, car c'est toujours un plaisir de les briser dans le feu de l'action, des combats. Cela ajoute du tragique, du palpitant, et cela rend des Hunger Games déjà excitants absolument fascinants.

Et si Quinn tue l'une ou l'autre, elle se fera haïr par au moins deux Districts. Sans compter les sponsors qui l'abandonneront.

Mais Quinn ne peut pas se permettre de penser comme cela. Se faire apprécier ou se faire détester, c'est toujours plus insignifiant que de se faire tuer.

**...**

**...**

**[10:54]**

Ils sont toujours là et Quinn commence à se sentir engourdie sur sa branche. Son carquois, allié à son sac, pèse lourd sur son dos.

Les tributs du District Deux n'ont pas l'intention de bouger d'ici tant que Brittany ne va pas mieux.

Et Quinn ne comprend pas.

Ils sont encore dix.

Moins elle et les trois en dessous, cela fait six autres tributs dans la nature. Elle peut enlever Sam du compte car elle ne pense pas qu'il essayera quoi-que-ce-soit contre elle, pas maintenant. Donc cinq. Harmony est un danger potentiel. En plus, elle la cherche. Il y a la petite brune extrêmement douée en camouflage. Le garçon qui provient du même district que Brittany, avec son air patibulaire et ses gros bras. Pour le reste...

Quinn aurait dû les observer avec plus d'attention pendant les quatre jours d'entraînement, mais son appréhension et sa confusion étaient telles à l'idée d'entrer bientôt dans l'arène que toutes ses idées se sont embrouillées à ce moment-là.

Elle se maudit et repense au mot laissé par Katniss dans sa capsule.

_''Continue de chercher et tu trouveras.''_

Mais quoi ?

**...**

**...**

**[12:31]**

Ils ont enfin levé le camp, mais vu que Quinn n'a jamais été douée en filature, elle n'a par extension jamais été douée pour la discrétion, alors ils la repèrent dans la seconde qui suit, quand elle est descendue à bas de son arbre pour essayer de partir ailleurs sans se faire repérer.

Elle court à en perdre haleine mais elle sent les pas lourds du garçon derrière elle, et son souffle menaçant à chaque inspiration qu'il prend. Il est assez loin pour lui éviter de se prendre sa faux dans la gorge, mais aussi beaucoup trop près pour que la panique la libère et lui permette d'accélérer.

Brittany et l'autre fille essayent de la prendre en tenaille, l'une quelque-part à sa gauche, l'autre à sa droite. Quinn sait qu'elle est perdue.

« Elle est coincée, il y a une descente à cent mètres ! » hurle la fille du District Deux à l'intention de Brittany, et celle-ci acquiesce tout juste, son attention pleinement dirigée sur Quinn.

Elle s'approche mais Quinn l'éloigne d'un coup d'arc à la tempe, qui la fait tout juste grimacer. Les effets du remède que les deux autres lui ont administrés l'immunise encore contre la douleur et Quinn grince des dents.

Elle aperçoit le bord de la descente dont la fille a parlé. Le sol devient simplement vraiment pentu, et si elle trébuche, elle est sûre de se retrouver piégée par les autres. Et étant donné à quel point le niveau est incliné, c'est une certitude. Elle est fichue.

Mais il est hors de question qu'elle se stoppe net au bord et attende que le garçon vienne lui enfoncée la lame tranchante de sa faux dans le gosier. Quinn a encore l'espoir de rouler jusqu'en bas et de réussir à se relever sans problème, même s'il est illusoire. Ou bien même de réussir à garder l'équilibre malgré le relief.

Mais elle glisse sur un tapis de feuilles et il n'y a plus de bas ni de haut. Elle fait un douloureux roulé-boulé, reçoit d'épaisses racines dans le dos, le ventre, et dévale la pente sous les exclamations satisfaites des tributs du District Deux.

C'est la fin. Ils vont la cueillir en bas. Elle est déjà trop étourdie pour se rappeler pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a décidé de se battre à la base. Plus rien n'a de sens. Elle entrevoit le visage fatigué de Katniss, qui lui sourit et lui dit qu'elle fera de son mieux pour l'aider à survivre. Puis celui de sa mère, qui lui dit de prendre soin d'elle et de ne jamais oublier qu'elle la regarde. Et enfin, c'est la faux du garçon, qui lui lacère la gorge, et le sang qui sort à gros bouillons brûlants d'un amas de chairs qui ne lui appartient plus.

Elle se stoppe net, bloquée par un arbre. Elle a l'estomac retourné, elle a aussi perdu toutes ses flèches en route. Son arc et son carquois lui ont lacérés le dos. Qu'ils viennent et finissent tout ça.

« On va y aller bien doucement, blondasse, t'inquiète pas ! » s'écrie la fille du District Deux avant d'éclater de rire.

Qu'ils ne viennent pas en fait. Qu'ils aillent chercher d'autres victimes. Qu'ils aillent chercher Sam. Quinn peut mourir de froid et de faim ici, cela n'a pas d'importance. Mais qu'ils lui épargnent la lente agonie qu'ils lui préparent.

Une main tiède et palpitante surgit de nulle-part et l'attrape par la cheville. Quinn n'a même pas la force de se débattre. Ses jambes ne lui répondent plus. Elle se laisse tirer, lentement, sur les feuilles qui crissent et qui se frottent contre ses plaies. Une deuxième main vient s'enrouler autour de son autre cheville, avant d'agripper ses genoux, ses cuisses puis sa taille pour la retourner, presque avec douceur. Et Quinn ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive, car d'un coup tout est noir et elle se trouve plaquée contre quelque-chose de chaud et de réconfortant.

« Pas de bruit. » lui souffle une voix à l'oreille.

Quinn obéit. Que peut-elle faire d'autre ? Un rai de lumière lui parvient, et il lui semble bien être enfouie quelque-part sous terre. Elle distingue les pieds de la fille, puis du garçon, et enfin de Brittany, qui déambulent.

« Mais enfin, elle est passée où cette pétasse ? » s'agace la fille aux yeux redoutables.

Le garçon grommelle pour manifester son mécontentement et ils continuent de chercher, désemparés.

« N'aie pas peur, ça va aller, » lui glisse encore la voix, et Quinn sent les mains qui se resserrent autour de sa taille.

Elle se laisse aller contre cette personne qui l'a sauvée et qui lui fait se sentir en sécurité ici. Elle pourrait la tuer. La poignarder. L'étrangler. L'éventrer. L'écharper.

Quinn ne sent plus son corps, il est gourd et blessé. Elle ne peut rien faire, alors elle est une proie facile. Mais l'autre personne ne fait rien et elles attendent que les autres partent.

« Putain, mais elle est passée où ? s'exclame encore la fille.

- Laisse tomber, elle a dû avoir de l'aide de ses sponsors, marmonne le garçon avec une déception évidente.

- On devrait collecter toutes les flèches, elles pourront nous être utiles, » dit Brittany, sereine.

C'est ce qu'ils font, et cinq minutes plus tard, ils sont partis.

Mais Quinn et son protecteur ne sortent pas pour autant, ils attendent. Un quart d'heure, puis deux. Enfin, il y a toujours le même calme autour, alors les mains quittent sa taille et d'un coup elle est de nouveau à l'air libre. Des feuilles volettent autour d'elle et elle reste un instant assise, étourdie.

Elle est vivante.

Elle se retourne lentement et se trouve face à un visage couvert de vert, de brun et de jaune, habillement mêlés pour donner l'illusion d'un tapis de feuilles.

La petite brune du District Dix.

**...**

**...**

**[13:12]**

Elle l'observe à la dérobée tandis qu'elle dévore l'écureuil avec précipitation. Quinn remarque que la petite brune s'est considérablement amaigrie depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'a vue, autrement dit près de la Corne d'abondance. Elle se demande si c'est parce-qu'elle a passé tout son temps terrée plutôt que de chercher à subvenir à ses besoins. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle formule sa question à voix haute. La petite brune lève les yeux vers elle, et la fixe de ses iris chocolat bouillonnant d'une vie si furieuse. Quinn en a un instant le souffle coupé.

« Oui, je ne veux pas tuer, explique l'autre très rapidement. Alors je me cache autant que je peux et j'essaye d'ignorer quand j'ai faim et soif... »

Elle hausse les épaules.

« Quand j'aurai vraiment faim, je ferai plus d'efforts je pense.

- Quand tu auras vraiment faim, tu n'auras plus assez de forces pour faire des efforts, » fait remarquer Quinn avec un haussement de sourcils.

Elle est surprise par la moue boudeuse dont la gratifie l'autre. Elle est elle aussi innocente, mais pas dans le style de Brittany. Elle n'est pas faite pour l'arène, mais elle, elle s'en est accommodée. Elle s'est résignée à ne pas tuer.

« Comment tu as fait pour tenir jusque-là ? demande Quinn après un instant passé à l'observer se lécher les doigts avec gourmandise.

- J'ai mangé des feuilles, de l'écorce, explique Rachel de ce même ton urgent, comme si elle avait tellement de choses à dire en trop peu de temps. Deux fois, j'ai réussi à prendre des carrières en filature et je les ai suivis jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient trouvé d'autres tributs à tuer... »

Elle détourne les yeux, mal à l'aise.

« J'ai fouillé les corps. »

Quinn la contemple sans mot dire.

« C'est normal, tu sais. De prendre tout ce que tu peux. Tu ne survivrais pas autrement.

- Je sais, murmure l'autre. Mais je me sens coupable malgré tout.

- Tu t'es empêchée de tuer. C'est déjà bien. Moi, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement.

- Tu as déjà fait combien de victimes ? lui demande la petite brune d'une voix hésitante.

- Trois, » répond-elle, d'un ton indifférent.

Et elle regrette aussitôt, parce-que l'autre la contemple avec un mélange d'horreur et de confusion. Elle devine le mouvement de recul qu'elle s'empêche de faire.

« C'est bien pour les sponsors, dit Quinn d'une voix qu'elle veut impassible. Plus tu tues, plus tu impressionnes, plus tu reçois de choses. Tu n'as rien reçu, toi ? »

La petite brune secoue la tête de droite à gauche, lentement.

« Finn en recevait lui, il se débrouillait très bien, finit-elle par dire. Puis il est mort. »

Elle ne paraît pas affectée mais Quinn comprend qu'elle refoule toute trace d'émotion pour ne pas lui apparaître comme une proie fragile. Elle se retient de lui dire que c'est elle qui a tuée son compagnon de district.

« Ouais, c'est dommage... » dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

La petite brune pose un regard d'envie sur l'écureuil qui git à côté d'elle. Quinn ne parvient pas à manger parce-qu'elle a l'estomac noué par la peur, après être passée si près de la mort tout à l'heure. En plus, les blessures qu'elle s'est ramassée dans sa longue chute lui font un mal de chien. Elles ne sont pas insupportables, mais fortement gênantes.

Avec une ombre de sourire, Quinn jette l'animal à la petite brune. Celle-ci se retient de la remercier et l'attrape précipitamment en détournant les yeux. Quinn sent sa terreur depuis qu'elle lui a dit qu'elle a tué trois tributs. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Mais en même temps, la petite brune a l'air absolument inoffensive, alors elle finit par déclarer, d'une voix reconnaissante :

« J'ai une dette envers toi. »

La petite brune consent enfin à la regarder de nouveau en face. Et Quinn a encore cette étrange impression quand leurs iris se croisent. Comme si la vie qui bouillonnait au fond de la petite brune était bien plus conséquente que ce qu'elle en laisse voir.

« Oh non, ce n'était rien, dit l'autre après un moment de silence. Tu étais juste devant moi, je n'allais pas te laisser mourir. Je sais qu'on va tous s'entretuer à la fin, mais c'est toujours bien quand j'arrive à sauver quelqu'un, tu comprends ? Ça m'aide à me sentir mieux. Je sais que ce n'est pas exactement ce que le public attend de moi mais... je préfère ça.

- Tu es consciente que j'aurais pu en profiter pour t'égorger ? demande Quinn d'une voix mesurée.

- Jusqu'à maintenant, pas vraiment... murmure la petite brune en fronçant les sourcils. Alors tu vas en profiter pour me tuer dès que j'aurai fini de manger ?

- Si j'avais vraiment voulu te tuer, dit Quinn, ç'aurait été avant que tu me dépossèdes de deux écureuils particulièrement croustillants... »

C'était dit comme une plaisanterie mais l'autre trésaille.

« N'aie pas peur de moi, je ne te tuerai pas. »

Pas maintenant.

« Je ne veux pas me faire détester parce-que j'ai buté celle qui m'a sauvée la vie.  
>- Alors tout est une question d'apparence ? Ma vie repose sur ce que les gens voient de toi dans les districts, sur leurs avis ? »<p>

Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, mais Quinn ne peut se résoudre à dire à la petite brune qu'elle ne se sent pas capable d'envisager simplement la possibilité de l'étrangler, sans qu'elle comprenne bien pourquoi.

Alors elle acquiesce, précautionneusement. Et la petite brune achève de se fermer.

« Tu veux qu'on s'allie en attendant ? demande-t-elle en finissant de grignoter son écureuil. Je pourrais t'être utile. Je sais que j'ai eu un score assez minable en comparaison du tien...

- 5, se souvient Quinn, et l'autre acquiesce.

-... mais je sais très bien me camoufler. Je suis très discrète aussi, et, attends... »

Elle se lève d'un bond, retourne vers le tas de feuilles où elle a caché Quinn avec elle, et en extirpe un sac couvert de boue. Il est si volumineux qu'elle paraît encore plus petite aux yeux de Quinn.

« Tu as... quoi dans ce sac ? s'étonne-t-elle, à la fois impressionnée et désemparée.

- Pas mal de choses qui pourront nous être utiles... » dit l'autre en venant se rasseoir en face d'elle.

Elle l'ouvre et commence à fouiller dedans.

« Un des tributs que j'ai fouillé avait des flèches sur lui, donc vu que t'as un arc, ça va compenser la perte des tiennes... »

Quinn les accepte avec un hochement de tête et commence déjà à réfléchir à comment elle pourrait s'y prendre pour se fabriquer un carquois. En attendant, elle les noue avec un morceau de ficelle que la petite brune lui tend.

« J'ai aussi de l'onguent, pour tes blessures... Un briquet, un sac de couchage, des lunettes de nuit, et pas mal d'autres choses... »

Quinn reste interdite devant tout ce que la petite brune a réussi à collecter sans jamais avoir à tuer, et elle se retient d'attraper le pot d'onguent pour en appliquer sur ses blessures. Elles ont déjà été suffisamment imprudentes en mangeant ici, à découvert, alors elles feraient mieux de déguerpir au plus vite. Elle le dit à la petite brune et celle-ci acquiesce, avant de refermer son sac et de le hisser sur son dos. Quinn a perdu le sien dans sa chute, alors elle se contente de coincer ses flèches en travers du sac de la petite brune, tandis qu'elle en garde une dans la main gauche, vigilante.

« Où est-ce qu'on pourrait bien aller... murmure-t-elle en contemplant les alentours.

- Il y a plein d'arbres par là-bas, dit l'autre fille en indiquant un coin à l'ouest. La végétation est dense, on peut s'y cacher pour prendre un peu de repos. »

Quinn hoche la tête et part à sa suite, encochant discrètement une flèche.

« Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? » demande la petite brune en se retournant.

Quinn ne répond pas.

« Moi, c'est Rachel. » dit l'autre en se laissant aller à sourire.

**...**

**...**

**[15:03]**

Rien de nouveau.

Pas de tributs, pas de capsules, pas de bruits.

Quinn reste aux aguets sur sa branche. Son arc glisse entre ses mains moites. Elle est si crispée qu'elle ne sent plus ses pieds. Quelque-chose lui chatouille l'épaule et elle se retourne vivement, prête à tuer.

Elle se trouve face au visage surpris de Rachel, qui agite un minuscule pinceau devant elle.

« Désolée, murmure-t-elle, j'aurais dû te prévenir. Je voulais commencer à te peindre, parce-qu'on doit sans doute être trop visibles de là. Ça ne te dérange pas, j'espère ? »

Elles se contemplent un instant sans mot dire. Leurs nez se touchent presque.

Quinn finit par acquiescer, avant de se retourner pour reprendre son observation.

« Je vais juste te camoufler la nuque, et ensuite je m'occuperai de ton visage, ça devrait suffire. »

Quinn ne dit rien et se contente d'essayer d'ignorer les chatouillis du pinceau de Rachel dans son dos. Elle sent la respiration mesurée de la fille du District Dix contre sa nuque tandis qu'elle applique la peinture par petites touches, et quelque-part, ça déconcentre Quinn plus que ce qu'elle voudrait bien le tolérer.

Lorsque Rachel lui demande de se retourner, Quinn s'exécute à contrecœur et passe la demi-heure suivante à observer le visage de l'autre fille de près tandis qu'elle essaye de faire ressembler le sien à de l'écorce, méthodiquement, précisément.

Maintenant que la peinture qui donnait l'illusion d'un tapis de feuilles s'est presque enlevée du visage de Rachel, Quinn se rend compte à quel point elle paraît vivante et humaine.

Et elle comprend avec un mélange de regret et de détermination que si elle ne la tue pas bien vite, elle n'y arrivera plus ensuite.

**...**

**...**

**[18:04]**

Une capsule est parachutée juste dans l'encoignure au-dessus et Quinn se traîne laborieusement jusque-là. Elle a mis l'onguent de Rachel sur ses blessures mais elle est encore un peu courbaturée. Elle espère que ça passera.

La capsule est estampillée ''12'' et elle l'ouvre précipitamment. Elle devine le regard scrutateur de Rachel sur elle.

Le souffle coupé par la surprise, elle saisit l'insigne représentant un geai moqueur et le lève devant elle pour bien s'assurer de son authenticité.

« C'est à Katniss Everdeen... » s'étonne Rachel derrière elle.

Quinn ne pense même pas à acquiescer et saisit d'une main frémissante le petit mot roulé au fond de la capsule.

_''Tu as trouvé. Prends-en soin.  
>-K.'' <em>

Et Quinn ne sait pas si Katniss parle de l'insigne ou de Rachel.

**...**

**...**

**[20:01]**

Pas de mort aujourd'hui, et Quinn a soudain la certitude que les Juges ne les laisseront pas en paix le jour suivant. Le public veut du sang, de l'action. Elle chausse ses lunettes de nuit et jette un coup d'oeil à Rachel. Elle constate avec surprise qu'elle s'est assoupie, contre le tronc, et avec ses yeux fermés et son visage maquillé, elle se fond parfaitement au milieu de l'écorce.

C'est le moment.

Quinn peut la tuer.

Elle attrape son couteau dans sa botte et le tourne méthodiquement dans sa main, s'approchant à petits pas de Rachel. Il n'y a que le silence autour d'elles, et les grincements de la branche tandis que Quinn se déplace dessus.

Elle retient son souffle en s'approchant du visage de Rachel et précautionneusement, pose la lame aiguisée du couteau sur le cou tiède de la petite brune.

Cela fera un adversaire de moins, ils ne seront plus que neuf. En plus avec ça, les Juges ne manipuleront pas le jeu pour les forcer à s'entretuer.

Un coup de canon retentit et Rachel ouvre subitement les yeux.

Elles se contemplent, muettes, et Quinn presse un peu plus son couteau contre sa peau. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent et elle devine le mélange de frayeur et de surprise dans les yeux chocolat de la petite brune. Elle la sent qui frémit et qui tremble contre sa lame. Elle voit son front qui se couvre de sueur.

Quinn rapproche un peu plus son visage, essayant d'oublier la vie qui s'agite dans les yeux qui la contemplent avec intensité. Elle se rapproche tant que leurs fronts finissent par se toucher, mais toujours, la frénésie de tuer, comme celle qui l'a saisie avec Blaine, avec Finn, avec Sugar, ne vient pas. Rachel est là, sous elle, et leurs respirations s'entremêlent, mais elle ne peut pas.

Avec un soupir frustré, Quinn retire son couteau et recule.

Aussitôt, Rachel porte les mains à son cou et se laisse aller à prendre une grande inspiration, effrayée, nerveuse. En colère contre elle-même, contre le Capitole, contre Rachel, Quinn se détourne.

Elle entend la respiration précipitée de la fille du District Dix derrière elle. Elle essaye de puiser dans la rage qui la secoue pour trouver la force de faire volte-face et de bondir sur Rachel. Mais tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire c'est essuyer les larmes de frustration qui perlent au coin de ses paupières d'un revers de la main.

Elle se résout enfin à se retourner, lentement, son couteau encore dans la main. Rachel la contemple avec stupeur, désarroi, et la rage de Quinn s'évapore pour faire place à un sentiment de honte.

« Je suis désolée... » murmure-t-elle en se faisant violence pour fixer la petite brune dans les yeux.

Celle-ci ne répond rien et continue de la dévisager.

« On va faire des tours de garde... dit-elle encore d'une voix frémissante. Je vais surveiller les alentours, et je te réveillerai quand ce sera ton tour, d'accord ? »

Rachel a du mal à parler, mais lorsqu'enfin, elle y parvient, ses mots frappent Quinn avec brutalité :

« Parce-que tu crois que j'ai assez confiance pour me rendormir, maintenant ? »

Quinn détourne la tête, l'estomac retourné par la confusion. Elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle veut. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle a fait ça. Tuer Rachel ou s'allier avec elle. Tout cela est beaucoup trop désemparant pour elle. Le sentiment d'impuissance qui l'assaille est désagréable.

« Ça ne va pas marcher... finit-elle par souffler en contemplant Rachel à la dérobée. Je m'en vais à l'aube, et ne dors pas jusque-là si tu veux, mais je te promets que je ne tenterai rien. Dès que je serai partie, on redeviendra deux tributs parmi les autres. Plus d'alliance, plus rien. »

Rachel n'acquiesce ni ne répond et Quinn se détourne, gênée par l'insistance avec laquelle elle la fixe.


	2. Jours 5 à 10

_Jour 5 :_

**[02:32]**

Un craquement, un bruissement et quelque-chose de menaçant. Quinn se redresse, aussitôt en alerte, mais elle se sent penchée vers la droite et elle comprend que les Juges ont décidé de mettre du piment dans le jeu.

Les arbres s'effondrent autour d'elle dans un grondement, dangereux et effrayants, et celui sur lequel elle est perchée commence à trembler lui aussi. Elle se tourne de tous les côtés, aperçoit la silhouette encore endormie de Rachel à sa gauche.

Elle se précipite sur elle, la secoue par les épaules et les yeux effrayés la contemplent aussitôt, croyant son heure arrivée.

« Rachel, lui chuchote précipitamment Quinn, il faut qu'on descende, il y a tout qui s'effondre autour de nous. »

L'autre ne bouge pas, encore toute ensommeillée et un peu confuse, se demandant si Quinn va la tuer pour de bon cette fois-ci ou pas.

« On va se tuer si on reste ici, viens ! » s'exclame-t-elle.

Mais Rachel ne comprend pas. Gagnée par l'angoisse, la panique, l'effroi, Quinn l'attrape par la main, la force à se lever et se demande quoi faire de son sac, qui pend à une branche. Elle l'attrape et le balance en contrebas, avant de faire de même pour son arc. Elle tire Rachel vers une branche plus en-dessous et la force à entamer la descente.

Celle-ci semble enfin se réveiller lorsque l'arbre tombe définitivement. C'est comme un coup de tonnerre, et le ciel n'existe plus, tout comme le sol, et Quinn se demande un instant si elle n'est pas à deux doigts de mourir. Des branches l'éraflent, elle se sent tomber et s'écraser par-terre, et elle ferme les yeux, tremblante de peur, attendant que le reste de la forêt lui tombe dessus. Mais une main tiède la saisit par le poignet et la tire à droite, la faisant rouler loin du grand arbre qui s'effondre à l'endroit où elle était trois secondes plus tôt.

Elle sent confusément qu'on la guide vers un renfoncement dans le sol, à l'abri de tous les arbres qui s'écroulent comme des créatures démoniaques autour d'elle et Rachel la plaque contre un rocher qui les tient à l'abri. Les yeux toujours fermés et sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle fait, Quinn se laisse aller contre Rachel, et enroulant des bras frémissants autour de sa taille, éclate en sanglots pathétiques. Elle n'a pas pleuré depuis son entrée dans l'arène et soudain c'est comme si un robinet venait d'être ouvert, lui permettant de relâcher toute la pression.

Rachel enroule les bras autour de ses épaules et Quinn enfouit le visage dans son cou, attendant que tout ce cauchemar cesse.

Elle continue de pleurer même lorsque les arbres ont fini de tous s'écrouler autour d'elles. Ses sanglots résonnent bruyamment dans le silence qui suit l'apocalypse, mais elle ne fait pas attention, parce-qu'elle est recroquevillée par-terre, contre Rachel et que pour la première fois, elle ne se sent pas seule dans l'arène.

Épinglé à sa poitrine, le geai moqueur palpite au rythme des battements erratiques de son cœur.

**...**

**...**

**[4:42]**

Rachel la force à remettre ses lunettes de nuit et part à la recherche du sac et de l'arc qu'elle a jetés dans la panique. Elles sont à découvert maintenant que tous les arbres sont tombés, et Quinn comprend que c'est une manœuvre des Juges pour les forcer à se rapprocher des autres tributs.

Ils n'apprécient pas qu'elles restent ainsi à se terrer en faisant preuve d'humanité.

Elle observe Rachel tandis qu'elle s'affaire au milieu des branches cassées et des troncs fendus. Lorsqu'elle se retourne, elle constate la profonde entaille qui a déchiré sa tenue de tribut en deux, au niveau de sa cuisse gauche. Elle n'est pas jolie à voir mais Quinn ne dit rien, parce-qu'elle sait que vu l'ampleur de la blessure, Rachel s'en est forcément rendue compte. Elle boitille un peu d'ailleurs, et Quinn constate avec impuissance qu'elles n'ont rien pour guérir ça.

Elles vont devoir partir en chasse pour gagner le droit de la soigner.

Rachel vient se rasseoir à côté d'elle et partage une miche de pain sorti de son sac avec elle. Elles mangent en silence, et Quinn essaye de ne pas faire attention au sang qui macule les feuilles autour d'elles.

**...**

**...**

**[8:00]**

Le jour se lève subitement et une voix retentit dans toute l'arène.

« Votre attention, s'il-vous-plaît, chers tributs de ces quatre-vingtième Hunger Games ! Vous êtes confiés à un festin à la Corne d'abondance à seize heures tapantes, et nous savons bien à quel point chacun de vous à besoin de quelque-chose. Soyez à l'heure ! »

Ça y est. Leur chance de soigner la blessure de Rachel.

Et aussi un moment phare de ces Hunger Games. Les festins sont toujours l'occasion pour les tributs de s'entretuer pour leurs provisions, et cela plaît au Capitole. Cela rend tout plus palpitant.

Quinn et Rachel échangent un regard, et cela permet à la blonde de constater que la petite brune est blême. Elle remarque aussi la fine pellicule de sueur qui recouvre ses joues. Elle n'ose pas avancer la main pour lui palper le front mais elle sait ce que c'est. La fièvre.

Et on ne tient jamais longtemps avec la fièvre dans les Hunger Games.

**...**

**...**

**[12:04]**

Quinn a donné le dernier anti-douleur qu'il leur restait à Rachel et celle-ci se retourne aussitôt pour le vomir dans un buisson.

Elle ne sait pas si la petite brune tiendra jusqu'à seize heures, et même si elle ne le lui dit pas, elle devine dans ses yeux vitreux que Rachel en est consciente.

Il ne s'agit plus de survivre pour Quinn, mais de soigner Rachel.

Elle essaye de ne pas y penser et s'avance vers la petite brune, passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour la soutenir tandis qu'elles reprennent leur route.

**...**

**...**

**[15:11]**

Rachel s'effondre, à bout de forces. Quinn s'approche et pose le sac à côté d'elle. Elles sont à proximité de la Corne d'abondance, à à peine une centaine de mètres de la plaine où tout a commencé, il y a de cela cinq jours.

« Je vais m'occuper de chercher ton médicament, dit Quinn en lui calant la tête avec le sac de couchage qu'elle a extirpé du sac. Il faut que tu restes ici et que tu ne bouges pas. »

Rachel n'a pas la force de protester et acquiesce faiblement, le visage trempé de sueur. L'appréhension noue l'estomac de Quinn, parce-que si un tribut trouve Rachel, elle ne pourra rien faire pour se défendre dans l'état où elle est. Elle lui glisse malgré tout un couteau dans la main, refermant ses doigts frémissants de fièvre dessus.

L'idée que c'est le moment idéal pour l'achever et s'en débarrasser ne lui vient même pas.

« Ne bouge surtout pas, » dit-elle encore, et avant de comprendre ce qu'elle fait, elle se penche pour embrasser la petite brune sur le front.

Lorsqu'elle se redresse, son regard accroche les yeux chocolat qui la dévisagent avec confusion. Elle détourne précipitamment la tête et s'emploie à se préparer. Elle noue les flèches autour de sa taille au moyen d'une corde, s'assure que son couteau est bien calé dans sa botte et vérifie que son arc n'a pas de problème.

Puis, après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Rachel, qui lui sourit faiblement pour l'encourager, elle fait volte-face et prend la direction de la plaine.

**...**

**...**

**[15:59]**

Il n'y a personne.

La Corne d'abondance trône au milieu du terrain, comme d'habitude. A travers les branchages, les yeux de Quinn essayent de scanner les alentours, d'évaluer les endroits où les tributs peuvent se tenir, prêts à partir dès que les provisions apparaîtront.

Sa main couverte d'éraflures serre son arc, et dans l'autre, elle tient une flèche, prête à l'encocher au moindre danger.

Soudain, un grésillement emplit l'atmosphère, et une table émerge du sol, devant la Corne d'abondance. En une fraction de secondes, Quinn évalue les paquets qui se trouvent dessus. Tous de la même taille avec un numéro collé dessus. Elle repère le paquet pour Rachel, estampillé District Dix, et celui pour le District Douze. Elle se rend compte soudain qu'il n'y en a qu'un et que Sam est toujours vivant.

Elle n'a pas le temps d'assimiler le fait qu'elle va devoir peut-être le tuer que déjà des silhouettes surgissent de la végétation qui entoure la plaine. Aussi rapide que l'éclair, Harmony, une balafre impressionnante en travers du menton, émerge de derrière un buisson et bondit vers la table. Elle est interceptée par le garçon du District Trois, en meilleur forme qu'elle, qui lui plante son épieu dans le genou pour l'immobiliser. Elle pousse un cri de douleur mais ne manque pas de lui envoyer deux couteaux dans le dos. Il s'effondre dans des éclaboussures de sang.

A l'opposé, le garçon du District Deux, avec son éternel air goguenard, court de son habile démarche vers la table, et Quinn se demande si son alliée ne l'attend pas en embuscade quelque-part aux alentours.

Harmony a retiré l'épieu profondément enfoncé dans son genou et boitille jusqu'à la table. Elle attrape le paquet qui lui est destiné, celui du District Un, et s'éloigne laborieusement. Quinn hésite. Elle encoche sa flèche, tend son arc et vise. Elle a fait bouger le feuillage dans sa maladroite manœuvre et son regard accroche les yeux bleus d'Harmony. Elles se fixent un instant, puis elle rabaisse son arme et la laisse partir. Harmony s'éloigne, clopin-clopant. Personne d'autre n'a repérée Quinn et elle a de la chance. Elle n'était de toute façon même pas sûre de viser juste.

Quinn reporte son attention sur la table et se rend soudain compte que le garçon du District Deux ne s'est pas seulement contenté d'attraper son paquet, mais s'est aussi saisi de celui du District Douze. Quinn s'apprête à bondir en avant lorsque Sam s'élance à sa droite, à plusieurs mètres de là. Quinn tend aussitôt son arc car elle se souvient de sa discussion avec lui et si lui n'est pas prêt à tuer, le garçon du District Deux n'éprouvera aucune pitié à le réduire en charpie.

Mais Sam est plus hargneux que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Il bondit sur le tribut, le renverse et les sacs s'éparpillent autour d'eux.

Il essaye de lui asséner un coup de poing mais le garçon du District Deux se révèle bien vite bien plus fort que lui. Il le maîtrise sans trop de difficulté, le plaquant au sol, ses larges mains enroulés autour de son cou.

Quinn ne pense même pas que si Sam meurt, elle aura le sac du District Douze tout à elle. Il est du même district et ils se sont entraidés à un moment du jeu, c'est tout ce qui importe. Elle lève son arc, essaye de viser, mais a peur d'atteindre son compagnon par accident. Après une fraction de secondes passée à hésiter, elle se jette en avant, au moment-même où le visage de Sam prend une couleur bleue inquiétante. Elle se jette sur le dos du garçon du District Deux et extirpant habilement son couteau de sa poche, le lui plante entre les deux omoplates. Il hurle de douleur, se redresse et l'attrapant par les épaules, la projette à cinq mètres de là. Elle s'écrase au sol et une vague de souffrance lui vrille la jambe gauche tandis qu'elle se relève presque aussitôt. Le tribut se dirige à grands pas vers elle et même s'il n'a que ses poings, elle sait qu'il peut la défoncer en un seul coup. Sam l'attrape par la cheville, le renverse et lui assène un coup en plein dans la mâchoire. Un craquement retentit. L'autre tribut lui envoie un coup de pied dans le ventre et ils roulent, grommelant et se frappant l'un l'autre. Quinn est éclaboussée par un jet de sang tandis qu'elle leur passe devant, précautionneusement, et qu'elle se saisit du paquet du District Douze, qu'elle met à l'abri en l'enroulant autour de son bras.

Un coup de canon.

Elle se retourne. Les deux garçons sont toujours en train de se battre, à quelques mètres de là. Soudain, elle comprend que c'est celui du District Trois, qu'Harmony a planté avec ses couteaux, qui vient de mourir.

Elle ne perd pas plus de temps et se dirige en boitillant vers le paquet du District Dix. Soudain, une douleur insupportable lui vrille l'épaule et elle se plie en deux. D'une main tremblante, elle palpe l'épieu qui vient de se planter dans son sac, lui éraflant la peau. Elle le retire et se retourne vivement, au moment-même où le garçon du District Deux lui fonce dessus. Dans un dernier réflexe, elle balance l'épieu en avant, d'un moulinet maladroit du bras. Un bruit sourd et le tribut s'effondre au sol, inconscient. Elle le contemple un instant, appuyée contre la table, essayant de reprendre son souffle, et s'apprête à lui enfoncer l'épieu dans le torse, prise de l'envie de lui faire payer ce qu'il a essayé de lui faire, lorsqu'une silhouette surgit au loin, à l'ouest. C'est le garçon du District de Brittany, et sa carrure est aussi impressionnante que la hache qu'il transporte dans son dos. Quinn n'est pas stupide, alors elle attrape le sac du District Dix, s'assure d'avoir l'épieu bien en main, et repart en courant en direction de la forêt. Par chance, le garçon ne fait pas attention à elle, et se dirige droit vers la table.

Elle passe devant Sam, inanimé après sa bataille avec le garçon du District Deux, et le visage tout ensanglanté. Elle espère qu'il ne viendra pas l'idée au tribut de Brittany de l'achever. Par contre, il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut de celui du District Deux.

Elle entre en trébuchant dans les fourrés, s'effondre, trahie par sa jambe gauche, avant de se relever aussitôt. Le souffle court, elle s'appuie contre un arbre pour retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal, et la réalisation met de longues secondes à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau : elle a survécu au festin.

La douleur dans sa jambe finit par se calmer et vérifiant qu'elle est toujours en possession des paquets du District Dix et Douze, elle reprend son chemin.

Elle approche de l'endroit où elle a laissé Rachel lorsque soudain ses yeux accrochent une silhouette qui se meut rapidement et qui surgit d'entre deux troncs. Une lance scintille dans sa main alors qu'elle lève le bras bien haut.

_Rachel._ C'est la seule pensée qui se fraye un chemin à travers l'esprit confus de Quinn.

Elle laisse tomber les paquets-là et bandant ses muscles, lance l'épieu de toutes ses forces. Un bruit sourd, de métal qui rentre dans la chair, et la silhouette s'écroule. Un cri, suivi presque aussitôt d'un coup de canon, retentit dans le silence de la forêt.

« Rachel ! s'exclame Quinn en se précipitant. Rachel ! »

Le tribut s'est effondré sur Rachel, qui le contemple avec un mélange d'effroi et de stupéfaction, essayant de ramper le plus loin possible de lui. Elle pose des yeux encore plus apeurés sur Quinn, et Quinn se fait aussitôt l'effet d'un assassin. Mais c'est ce qu'elle est après tout, non ?

Prenant une grande inspiration, Quinn soulève le cadavre et le retourne, l'éloignant de la boule de nerfs qu'est Rachel, en proie à une violente crise de panique.

« Rachel, Rachel, murmure Quinn en s'agenouillant précipitamment à côté d'elle. Je t'ai sauvée, ça va aller. »  
>La petite brune essaye de se concentrer sur son visage aux traits tirés, au milieu duquel se mêle égratignures, boue et sang.<p>

« J'ai récupéré ton sac et le mien, j'ai de quoi te soigner, » explique-t-elle très précipitamment.

La respiration saccadée de Rachel se calme progressivement tandis qu'elle laisse ses yeux glisser sur le sourire un peu crispé que Quinn lui fait.

« Où sont les sacs ? bredouille-t-elle.

- L-... » commence Quinn, se retournant pour les lui indiquer.

Son regard accroche soudain le corps du tribut, à côté d'elles. Les grands yeux bleus dépourvus d'une quelconque vie à présent la fixent avec insistance.

Brittany.

D'un mouvement compulsif du bras, Quinn tend la main pour fermer ses paupières qui se refroidissent déjà. Elle se lève d'un bond, attrape les paquets qu'elle a laissés tomber à quelques mètres de là, revient auprès de Rachel et essaye de les faire rentrer dans leur gros sac de provisions. Elle coince les flèches en travers, et avec une grimace, retire l'épieu du corps flasque de Brittany.

Derrière elle, elle entend le gémissement de Rachel, face au bruit de succion que fait l'épieu en s'extirpant de la chair meurtrie de la blonde.

« Il faut qu'on y aille, dit hâtivement Quinn en nettoyant l'épieu contre un buisson. On n'a plus le temps.

- Je ne peux pas bouger... murmure piteusement Rachel.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai... » grogne Quinn.

Elle se rassied, rouvre le sac de provisions, en retire le paquet du District Dix et l'ouvre précipitamment. Des bandages, du désinfectant, des calmants, des cataplasmes, du baume. C'est parfait.

« Retourne-toi... » ordonne-t-elle à Rachel.

Celle-ci tente de s'exécuter, mais elle semble si drainée de toutes ses forces qu'elle parvient tout juste à se mettre sur son côté gauche. Quinn achève le travail en la poussant un peu brutalement.

« Désolée, » grommelle-t-elle en attrapant son couteau pour élargir la déchirure dans la tenue de Rachel.

Elle ignore l'aspect absolument repoussant et inquiétant qu'a pris la plaie et entreprend plutôt de la laver avec le peu d'eau qui leur reste dans leur gourde. Elle devine Rachel qui étouffe ses cris de douleur dans son poing. Elle verse une généreuse quantité de désinfectant, grimaçant lorsque le tout bouillonne au contact de la blessure, puis s'empresse d'appliquer le baume, méthodiquement et soigneusement, avant de bander soigneusement la cuisse de Rachel.

« On n'a pas le temps pour les calmants, dit-elle en remettant tout dans le sac. Je t'en donnerai quand on aura trouvé de l'eau. En attendant tu vas devoir souffrir, excuse-moi.

- Quinn, pourquoi est-ce que tu te presses autant ? »

Quinn ne répond pas et continue de s'affairer. Elle vérifie que les bandages tiennent bien, referme le sac et aide Rachel à se relever, passant un bras autour de sa taille.

« Tiens, prends l'épieu pour te soutenir, » dit-elle en plantant l'arme dans le sol.

Rachel s'exécute mais elle réitère sa question. Quinn continue de l'ignorer et hisse le sac sur son dos, vérifiant que son arc est toujours en place.

« Tu vas pouvoir courir ? demande-t-elle en fixant Rachel avec intensité.

- Marcher sans aucun doute... »

Rachel remarque la lueur de panique dans ses yeux et son inquiétude augmente.

« Quinn...

- Je viens de tuer Brittany, du District Trois, dit précipitamment Quinn en essayant de cacher le corps du mieux qu'elle peut. Elle était alliée avec les tributs du District Deux, et il y a plus particulièrement la fille qui tenait beaucoup à elle. Elle n'était pas au festin, alors elle est sans doute quelque-part aux alentours. Si elle nous trouve, on est fichues. »

Les yeux de Rachel s'écarquillent. Et comme pour lui donner raison, un cri retentit au loin.

« Brittany ! »

Si la fille prend la peine de crier ainsi, c'est qu'elle n'a pas peur d'attirer les autres tributs, autrement dit qu'elle est prête à se battre. L'appréhension gonfle la poitrine de Quinn. C'est désagréable.

« Allons-y, Rachel... » dit-elle en lui faisant signe.

Heureusement, le baume fait vite effet et déjà la petite brune peut marcher à une allure raisonnable en s'aidant du pieu.

Elles s'éloignent rapidement, Quinn se retournant régulièrement pour vérifier que la fille n'est pas en vue, son arc prêt à l'emploi. L'inquiétude lui tenaille l'estomac. Elle sait que la tribut est redoutable, mais à voir comment elle défendait Brittany contre les tentatives de son compagnon de district pour la tuer, elle sera encore pire si jamais elle vient à découvrir que Quinn est la responsable de sa mise à mort.

Elles ont parcouru trois cents mètres lorsqu'un cri déchirant effraie tous les geais moqueurs des alentours, qui s'envolent aussitôt en piaillant des hautes branches des arbres.

« BRITTANY ! »

Quinn sent son cœur qui se liquéfie dans sa poitrine et elle attrape Rachel par le bras tandis qu'elle la force à accélérer l'allure.

« BRITTANY ! »

Des sanglots retentissent dans le silence de mort qui règne sur l'arène.

Le regard de Quinn accroche un empilement de bois morts à sa gauche, et elle tire Rachel par là. Elle la force à s'asseoir et se jette derrière lorsqu'elle entend le cri rageur qui résonne tout autour d'elles. Elle attrape une flèche de ses mains moites et rampant jusqu'à une des extrémités du tas de bois, tend son arc, prête à tirer. Recroquevillée contre ses jambes, le souffle coupée par l'appréhension, elle devine Rachel qui essaye de maîtriser son angoisse.

« Où est-ce que t'es, espèce de connard ? » hurle la fille d'une voix déchirante.

Un bruit sourd, et Quinn suppose qu'elle a planté l'arme qu'elle transporte avec elle dans un tronc pour tenter de contrôler sa rage.

« OU EST-CE QUE VOUS VOUS TERREZ ? » s'égosille-t-elle encore, et Quinn sait que si elle les trouve, ce sera la fin.

Précautionneusement, Quinn se rassied, laissant son dos reposer contre le bois rugueux. Elle tourne la tête vers Rachel, et elles échangent un regard angoissé.

« On ne peut pas bouger de là, » dit-elle du bout des lèvres.

Rachel acquiesce, la gorge nouée.

« JE TE TROUVERAI ET JE TE SAIGNERAI JUSQU'A LA DERNIERE GOUTTE ! »

La main tremblante de Quinn est recouverte par la paume moite de Rachel, et son pouls se calme légèrement.

**...**

**...**

**[19:54]**

Elles sont restées là tout le reste de l'après-midi. La fille du District Deux a fini par s'éloigner dans la direction opposée, sans doute pour retrouver son allié. Quinn ne sent plus aucun de ses membres et elle se laisse faire docilement tandis que Rachel applique des cataplasmes sur sa jambe gauche. Quinn n'arrive pas à se débarrasser de cette impression que quoiqu'elle fasse, elle sera traquée jusqu'à la mort par la fille à qui elle a enlevée Brittany.

Elle n'arrive même pas à se rassurer en se disant que personne ne sait que c'est elle qui l'a tuée.

« Merci... » finit-elle par soupirer à l'intention de Rachel.

Celle-ci se contente de sourire et de ranger le reste de leurs provisions en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

« Ça va mieux ta cuisse ? » demande Quinn dans un murmure.

Rachel acquiesce.

Son visage est soudain illuminé de lueurs verdâtres alors que les hologrammes sont projetés dans le ciel. L'hymne du Capitole recouvre le silence pesant qui les enveloppait jusque là.

Il y a eu trois morts aujourd'hui.

Mike, du District Six.

Kurt, du District Trois.

Brittany, du District Quatre.

« On n'est plus que sept, » murmure Rachel.

Et tout d'un coup, Quinn prend conscience que le moment où elles devront s'entretuer est affreusement proche.

...

...

...

_Jour 6 :_

**[10:01]**

Elles sont parties dès l'aube chercher un point d'eau. Quinn a du mal à cacher son appréhension à l'idée de croiser les carrières du District Deux. Elle se demande aussi ce qu'elle fera si elle rencontre Sam.

...

...

**[10:42]**

Elles ont trouvé une petite mare, à proximité de l'endroit où les Juges ont provoqué l'effondrement des arbres, un jour plus tôt.

Rachel remplit leurs gourdes avec soin. Quinn, de son côté, essaye de se débarrasser de toute la crasse qu'elle a accumulée pendant tous ses jours passés dans la forêt.

Elle remarque le regard de Rachel sur son corps nu.

**...**

**...**

**[12:43]**

Elles ont croisé la route du garçon du district de Brittany, le Quatre. Elles ont eu le temps de se jeter dans un fourré, car elles ne sont pas assez stupides pour l'affronter. Même à deux contre lui, elles ne feraient pas le poids.

Elles ont attendu, s'assurant qu'il s'était bien éloigné.

C'est à ce moment-là que les voix des tributs du District Deux ont retenti.

« Je vais la soigner, je vais lui faire la peau. » a grommelé la fille.

Le garçon a siffloté derrière elle, avant de déclarer d'une voix nonchalante :

« Tu sais même pas si c'était elle.

- Tu l'as vue repartir dans cette direction après le festin.

- Pas faux. »

Un froissement de tissu, il a haussé les épaules.

« Ça devait arriver à un moment ou à un autre, c'est le jeu. »

La fille n'a pas répondu et leurs pieds sont arrivés dans le champ de vision de Rachel et Quinn.

« C'était ton idée de l'envoyer pour prendre la fille du Dix en embuscade, tu m'avais dit que tu réglerais son compte à l'autre blondasse pendant le festin.

- J'ai essayé mais bizarrement elle a résisté, a répliqué le garçon avec indifférence. Et je ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'elle allait aussitôt se porter à la rescousse de sa très chère coéquipière... et encore moins qu'elle allait arriver à temps.

- Ça faisait une journée qu'on les suivait, a sifflé la fille, et le sang de Quinn s'est glacé en entendant ces paroles. On aurait dû leur sauter dessus et s'occuper de la petite quand elle était blessée, avant de régler son compte à l'autre.

- La blonde est plus redoutable qu'elle en a l'air. Elle a eu 9 à l'entraînement je te rappelle. C'était plus sûr d'attendre qu'elle laisse l'autre tribut pour se rendre au festin.

- Jamais j'aurais dû t'écouter.

- Notre alliance est toujours en place, il y a juste notre bouche-trous qui est mort dans la route, c'est tout.

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! a grogné l'autre avec douleur.

- Si c'était vraiment plus qu'un bouche-trous, tu serais allée buter la petite à sa place, plutôt que de prendre le risque de la laisser se faire surprendre par Douze. »

Silence. Ils se sont éloignés.

Quinn repasse cette conversation en boucle dans sa tête depuis qu'elle l'a entendue. Le fait qu'ils aient pu les suivre sans qu'elle se soit aperçue de rien la terrifie. Elle se sentait déjà impuissante après avoir pris conscience du pouvoir des Juges, pendant l'effondrement des arbres.

Mais elle comprend aussi qu'elle n'est rien comparée aux plus forts des tributs.

...

...

...

_Jour 7 :_

**[13:45]**

Cela fait une semaine pile qu'ils sont tous coincés dans cette arène. S'il y a si peu d'action, elle suppose que c'est à cause du festin. Tous ont eu ce qu'ils voulaient alors ils se sont repliés chacun dans un coin du terrain pour reprendre des forces.

Ou peut-être que c'est parce-qu'elles sont suivies encore une fois et que leurs adversaires attendent le bon moment pour leur bondir dessus.

Quinn tressaille à cette pensée.

**...**

**...**

**[17:01]**

Elle avait raison.

Elles sont suivies. Mais pas par la personne qu'elle avait en tête.

Elle se redresse à peine lorsqu'un couteau se fige à trois centimètres de son oreille.

Quinn fait volte-face, juste à temps pour voir Rachel se jeter par-terre alors qu'une autre lame siffle juste au-dessus d'elle.

Harmony est perchée dans un arbre, à une dizaine de mètres du sol. Quinn n'a pas le temps d'attraper son arc dans son dos que déjà elle se reçoit un nouveau couteau, qu'elle pare à l'aide de son sac, qu'elle brandit devant elle.

Elle encoche une flèche, profitant que l'attention d'Harmony est concentrée sur Rachel.

Rachel.

Quinn tourne vivement la tête et l'aperçoit en train de ramper au sol pour essayer de se cacher derrière un arbre. Mais elle n'aura jamais le temps.

Sans plus réfléchir, Quinn se place devant Rachel. L'adrénaline lui compresse la poitrine et le sang bat violemment à ses tempes. Elle lève son arc et vise Harmony, tendant la corde au maximum. Mais un sifflement retentit et une vive douleur lui écrase la poitrine.

Elle s'écroule et elle entend le cri de Rachel derrière elle.

Elle n'aura pas réussi à les protéger.

...

...

...

_Jour 8 :_

**[13:43]**

Elle ouvre les yeux avec difficulté. Elle entrevoit une silhouette penchée au-dessus d'elle. Ce n'est pas Rachel. Quand elle comprend ça, elle laisse l'inconscience la happer de nouveau.  
>Rien n'a plus de sens.<p>

**...**

**...**

**[17:03]**

Elle a toujours aussi mal à la poitrine. Elle sent qu'on lui applique quelque-chose de froid sur le front. Elle ne veut pas rouvrir les yeux car elle sait que ce n'est pas face au visage de Rachel qu'elle tombera.

Ce sont les Hunger Games, elle devrait se battre pour vivre.

Mais sans les yeux pétillants de Rachel fixés sur elle, elle n'a plus envie de rien.

**...**

**...**

**[20:00]**

Elle devine des lumières verdâtres qui jouent sur son visage.

Les notes pompeuses de l'hymne du Capitole parviennent à ses oreilles engourdis.

Quinn, cette fois-ci, consent à entrouvrir les paupières.

Le visage d'Harmony, à la fois sérieux et souriant, s'affiche en grand au-dessus d'elle, dans le ciel sans étoiles.

Plus que six tributs en lice.

...

_..._

_..._

_Jour 9 :_

**[08:21]**

Il fait vraiment trop chaud. Elle grommelle et veut se retourner, mais elle ne parvient pas à bouger.

Aussitôt, elle devine quelqu'un qui se précipite sur elle.

Quinn serre les paupières. Qu'il l'achève. Vite et proprement. Elle ne lui en voudra pas. Mais rien ne se passe et au lieu de cela une voix, tout près d'elle, murmure avec un mélange de soulagement et d'inquiétude :

« Quinn ? Tu m'entends ? »

Elle ne peut plus simuler l'inconscience alors elle ouvre un œil, puis le deuxième. Elle se trouve face à la figure attentive de Sam. Il a une grosse égratignure sur le front, elle est maladroitement dissimulée par un bandage extrêmement sale. Son visage lui-même est crasseux et il a de grandes poches sous les yeux.

Quinn ouvre la bouche pour parler mais seul un croassement lui échappe.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais rien te faire, lui dit Sam avec un sourire. Tu as dormi vraiment longtemps tu sais ? »

Elle croasse encore. Il fronce les sourcils, incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle veut lui dire. Elle lève une main frêle et frémissante et, l'attrapant par l'épaule, le force à se pencher.

« Où est Rachel ? » souffle-t-elle contre son oreille.

Il se redresse et la fixe avec confusion.

« La fille du Dix ? » demande-t-il.

Elle acquiesce laborieusement. La peur lui noue l'estomac. S'il l'a tuée, elle devra faire de même avec lui et c'est bien dommage, car elle sait que c'est un gentil garçon au fond.

« Elle a réussi à s'enfuir, » déclare-t-il.

Ce qui semble l'embêter la soulage. Mais la seconde d'après, elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'à cause de Sam, Rachel soit seule quelque-part dans la nature. Elle ne pourra jamais se débrouiller toute seule. Elle ne peut pas tuer.

Quinn veut se retourner pour bien montrer à Sam qu'elle ne veut plus lui adresser la parole, mais elle n'y arrive pas. Et il vaut mieux peut-être qu'elle dissimule son agacement parce-qu'on dirait bien que c'est lui qui s'est occupé d'elle pendant tout ce temps.

**...**

**...**

**[12:42]**

Elle a du mal à bouger, alors Sam lui tient la tête pour l'aider à boire le bouillon qu'ils ont reçu le matin-même par capsule. Il lui dit qu'il pense que c'est parce-que l'alliance entre elle et lui plaît aux sponsors qu'on leur a envoyés ça.

« Ça leur rappelle ce qu'il s'est passé avec Katniss et Peeta, » dit-il avec une ombre de sourire.

Et Quinn a envie de lui dire « Embrasse-moi, grand fou. » pour pouvoir lui foutre sa main dans la figure juste après. Mais elle est encore incapable de parler sans avoir l'impression d'être un corbeau, alors elle se tait et lui fait signe de rapprocher le bouillon de ses lèvres.

**...**

**...**

**[15:01]**

Quinn alterne périodes de somnolence et de clarté extrême. Elle se demande comment cela se fait que les autres tributs n'en ont pas profité pour la débusquer et la tuer, puis du coin de l'œil, elle aperçoit Sam, qui monte la garde, assis contre un arbre, tenant l'épieu qu'elle a récupéré pendant le festin dans une main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois pouvoir faire contre eux s'ils arrivent ? » demande-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

Elle insufflerait de la froideur dans son ton si elle en avait la force. Elle lui en veut encore. Passer ces Jeux sans Rachel a ses côtés est quelque-chose d'étrange. Elle s'était habituée à sa présence.

« Les tuer, dit simplement Sam, continuant de scanner les alentours du regard.

- Tu as dit que tu ne pouvais pas, lui rappelle Quinn, retenant une quinte de toux.

- Visiblement si. »

Face à son silence, Quinn s'efforce de le regarder d'un air interrogatif.

« J'ai tué Harmony. »

La surprise l'empêche un instant de parler.

« Oh. » finit-elle par lâcher dans un croassement.

Donc il l'a protégée.

« Ouais... » marmonne-t-il en baissant la tête, jouant machinalement avec l'épieu entre ses mains couvertes d'égratignures.

Alors les Hunger Games ont finalement obligé Sam à tuer...

Quinn déteste le Capitole pour cela.

**...**

**...**

**[17:43]**

Quinn parvient enfin à s'asseoir, et Sam l'adosse à un tronc, avec des gestes précautionneux. C'est là qu'elle se rend compte qu'on lui a retiré le haut de sa tenue pour lui bander la poitrine. Sam intercepte le regard à la fois terrifié et interloqué qu'elle lance à sa blessure et il s'empresse de lui expliquer :

« Elle t'a touchée à peine au-dessus du cœur, mais heureusement on a reçu un truc vraiment fort des sponsors pour te soigner. L'effet secondaire c'était que ça te ferait dormir pendant plusieurs jours mais au moins-...

- Combien de jours ? l'interrompt-elle.

- Deux, » répond-il.

Deux jours... Elle se demande si Rachel est encore en vie.

« Je veux pas trop te secouer, reprend Sam en lui enveloppant les épaules avec une couverture, mais on va pas pouvoir rester encore trop longtemps.

- Je devrais pouvoir marcher d'ici demain, murmure Quinn en levant la tête pour contempler la ramure des arbres.

- Ok, demain, répète Sam en plantant l'épieu à côté de lui, le temps de s'étirer paresseusement. On devrait pouvoir tenir jusque-là.

- Tu les tueras s'il s'approche de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne perçoit pas l'ironie dans son ton et il hoche la tête avec détermination.

Alors qu'elle se laisse lentement sombrer dans le sommeil, Quinn espère que Rachel est déjà loin.

**...**

**...**

**[19:59]**

Quinn attend anxieusement la projection des hologrammes, au cas-où elle aurait manqué des coups de canon dans la journée. Sam a remarqué son impatience, et l'observe avec curiosité depuis son poste de surveillance, mais elle l'ignore ostensiblement.

Le ciel s'illumine, les notes retentissent, mais aucun visage ne s'affiche.

Le poids qui pèse sur ses épaules disparaît et elle en oublie presque qu'elle devrait rester aux aguets parce-qu'après tout, elle est encore dans l'arène des Hunger Games.

Mais Rachel a survécu un jour de plus et Quinn ne pense qu'à une chose : la retrouver.

...

...

_..._

_Jour 10 :_

**[11:03]**

Quinn a vu juste. Elle a de nouveau suffisamment de force pour marcher, et même s'il lui faut l'aide de l'épieu pour cela, c'est mieux que rien. Ils se mettent en route peu avant midi, et elle est reconnaissante envers Sam. Il pourrait profiter de sa faiblesse pour la tuer, ou même l'abandonner à son sort, mais il ne le fait pas.

Quinn se demande s'il y a une stratégie derrière, mais pour l'instant elle préfère se concentrer sur la présence rassurante du garçon à ses côtés, aux aguets.

**...**

**...**

**[15:43]**

Ils se reposent près d'un point d'eau et quelque-part, même s'il ne lui a rien dit, Quinn se doute que Sam les a amenés dans l'espoir de tomber sur d'autres tributs. Elle ne sait pas si après le meurtre d'Harmony, il a pris goût à tuer, ou bien s'il veut en finir le plus vite possible, vu qu'ils ne sont plus que six, mais cela lui fait peur. Elle ne se sent plus autant en sécurité avec lui maintenant que cette pensée lui a traversée l'esprit.

Mais elle ignore son inquiétude et trempe précautionneusement ses pieds dans l'eau.

Soudain son regard accroche quelque-chose qui n'a pas sa place ici. Deux orbes chocolat au milieu d'un tronc d'arbre. Son souffle se bloque dans sa poitrine et si elle se retient de crier, c'est simplement parce-qu'un doigt a émergé de l'écorce brunâtre pour se poser sur une bouche qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée jusque-là.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire largement à l'intention de l'arbre, et les orbes chocolat pétillent en retour.

**...**

**...**

**[17:04]**

« Le garçon du Quatre est absolument impossible à battre au corps-à-corps, dit Sam d'un air absorbé. Si on le croise, il faudra qu'on s'arrange pour qu'il ne nous repère pas.

- Et je le terrasserai d'une flèche.

- Exactement. » acquiesce-t-il.

Ils parlent tout en marchant, à coup de murmures et de filets de voix.

« Les tributs du Deux sont aussi extrêmement dangereux, dit Quinn après un moment de silence passé à observer les alentours d'un œil vigilant. Ils en veulent et leur duo fonctionne parfaitement bien, alors si on tombe sur eux, il faudra qu'on essaye de s'accorder nous aussi. »

Sam hoche la tête. Quinn continue de s'aider de l'épieu pour marcher mais cela va beaucoup mieux. Elle pourrait trottiner si la situation l'exigeait. Sam a noué la couverture autour de ses épaules pour la protéger du froid et la mettre plus à l'aise, car sa blessure est encore trop fraîche pour qu'ils se permettent de compresser sa poitrine avec sa tenue de tribut. Mais Quinn n'a même plus la force de se sentir gênée à l'idée de déambuler quasi-torse nue sous l'œil de dizaines de caméras.

Et sous l'œil d'un garçon.

Au moins, elle a l'air d'un ersatz de super-héroïne, et elle ne saurait trop dire pourquoi une chose si futile dans des circonstances aussi dramatiques l'amuse autant, mais cela lui donne envie de rire.

Peut-être aussi que c'est autre chose.

Car Quinn ne sait pas trop comment elle s'y prend, mais Rachel arrive à les suivre avec une discrétion incroyable. Elle ne la voit presque pas, mais elle sent sa présence autour d'eux. Et c'est quand son regard attrape parfois l'éclat malicieux d'un iris chocolat qu'elle sent son cœur se gonfler d'un sentiment inexplicable.

**...**

**...**

**[19:43]**

Avec sa blessure, Quinn ne peut pas chasser sans risquer de perdre des flèches, et Sam de son côté est incapable de manier un arc correctement. Alors ils entreprennent de cueillir des fruits et de se rappeler ce qu'ils ont appris sur ce qui était comestible et ce qui ne l'était pas pendant l'entraînement. Ces quatre jours leur semblent bien loin.

« Non, celles-là sont mortelles. »

Quinn sursaute, et les baies qu'elle tenait jusque-là dans le creux de sa main se perdent au milieu des buissons. Elle se retourne lentement, et après s'être assurée que Sam est trop loin pour l'entendre, elle murmure :

« Rachel ?

- Quinn ? » répond la même voix, avec un amusement prononcé.

Elle ne la repère pas tout suite.

« J'ai eu tellement peur... chuchote-t-elle en continuant de la chercher du regard. Quand je me suis réveillée et que Sam m'a dit que tu étais partie, j'ai... »

Elle ne continue pas sa phrase, car le sentimentalisme dont elle fait preuve la désempare énormément.

« Il m'aurait empalée si je n'étais pas partie, » lui glisse Rachel.

Quinn sent son souffle qui lui chatouille la nuque, mais lorsqu'elle se retourne, elle ne voit personne, hormis la silhouette de Sam au loin, penchée au-dessus d'un buisson débordant de fruits rouges.

« Je ne savais pas quoi faire, continue la voix. Il allait me tuer mais je ne voulais pas te laisser... Mais j'ai bien fait, il s'est bien occupée de toi. Je ne vous ai retrouvés que hier matin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps ? murmure Quinn en faisant mine de cueillir d'autres baies, car Sam s'est soudain redressé, interloqué par les chuchotis provenant de là où elle est.

- Je me suis cachée, qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre ? »

Quinn sourit d'un air absent.

« On n'est plus que six Rachel, finit-elle par dire dans un murmure. Ça fait encore quatre personnes entre toi et moi. Je ne veux pas que l'on s'entretue. »

Elle trésaille lorsque Rachel lui effleure l'épaule du bout des doigts.

« On ne s'entretuera pas. Je te laisserai me tuer.

- Ou quelqu'un t'aura avant, » soupire Quinn, l'estomac noué par l'inquiétude.

Elle ne sait pas si son cynisme a choqué la petite brune, car elle ne répond pas. Lorsqu'elle se retourne cependant, Quinn tombe enfin face à elle et elle ne parvient pas à détacher son regard de ces yeux qui la fixent avec concentration.

C'est à ce moment là qu'un bruit sourd détourne son attention, de même que celle de Sam. Ils se dirigent aussitôt vers le buisson dans lequel a été parachuté la capsule, et Quinn oublie une fraction de secondes la présence discrète de Rachel à quelques mètres d'elle.

Elle contient un couteau si fin et si tranchant que lorsque Sam le teste sur le tissu de sa tenue de tribut, la lame s'y enfonce comme dans du beurre.

Et même si Quinn lui laisse l'arme redoutable, elle sait que le mot soigneusement roulé à l'intérieur lui est destinée.

_''Les alliés sont toujours rares.  
>Mais n'oublie pas que dans les Hunger Games, il n'y a qu'un seul vainqueur.<br>-K.''_

Et Quinn comprend aussitôt que c'est un avertissement. Fais attention à toi, le Capitole t'observe, et si tu défies les Jeux, ils ne te laisseront jamais en paix.

Elle ne sait si elle doit remercier ou détester Katniss pour être porteuse de ce sombre message.

**...**

**...**

**[20:00]**

Aucun mort aujourd'hui non plus. Cela signifie que les Juges vont s'empresser de trouver quelque-chose pour divertir leur public.

Sam et Quinn sont étendus sous un arbre et tandis que l'un joue pensivement avec son tout nouveau joujou -le couteau si affuté qu'il peut l'enfoncer entièrement dans un tronc sans aucune difficulté-, l'autre s'entraîne à tendre et relâcher la corde de son arc, inlassablement. Quinn espère pouvoir recommencer à s'en servir demain. Elle ne sent presque plus sa blessure à la poitrine.

« On arrive bientôt à la fin des Hunger Games, ils nous préparent sans doute quelque-chose pour demain. » finit par dire Sam.

Quinn acquiesce tout juste. Elle pense à comment tout cela va se finir et elle se dit que Sam est un chouette type. Mais que si elle doit choisir entre Rachel et lui, elle tuera Sam. Si elle doit choisir de le tuer pour protéger Rachel, elle le tuera sans même hésiter. Si elle doit le tuer tout court, elle le fera parce-que c'est le jeu.

Elle sait qu'au tout début des Jeux, jamais elle n'aurait eu de telles pensées. Et cette promesse qu'elle s'était faite de reprendre une vie normale si jamais elle venait à sortir vivante de là lui paraît d'un coup non seulement impossible, mais en plus totalement stupide.

**...**

**...**

**[23:43]**

Des détonations réveillent les geais moqueurs et une gerbe rougeoyante zèbre soudain le ciel. Se réveillant en sursaut, Quinn croit d'abord à un incendie et aux aguets, elle guette le bruit inquiétant de crépitements se rapprochant. Mais ils sont presque imperceptibles et la légère odeur de brûlé qui vient jusqu'ici ne s'accentue pas.

Une main lui agrippe le bras dans le noir. Elle sursaute et dégaine déjà son couteau, mais la voix endormie de Sam la rassure aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? l'entend-elle dire.

- Je ne sais pas, répond-elle précipitamment, je vais voir. Ne bouge pas de là et fais attention à toi. »

Elle lui fourre l'épieu dans les mains et agrippe l'écorce de l'arbre le plus proche à l'aveuglette. Ses pieds encore engourdis de sommeil dérapent considérablement sur la surface irrégulière du tronc, mais elle arrive à une distance de plus de trente mètres après deux longues minutes passées à lutter.

Quinn s'accroupit précautionneusement sur l'épaisse branche qu'elle a réussi à atteindre, et chaussant ses lunettes de nuit, elle essaye de voir d'où provient le feu qu'elle entend vaguement crépiter. Elle le voit qui rougeoie à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de là, et tandis que sa vue s'accommode à l'obscurité, il lui semble entrapercevoir des silhouettes qui se meuvent autour du foyer rougeâtre.

« Ce sont des mines qui ont explosé. » dit soudain une voix à côté d'elle.

Quinn sursaute violemment et manque de tomber de l'arbre. Seule la main ferme qui l'attrape par le poignet l'empêche de glisser et de se fracasser trente mètres plus bas.

« Putain, Rachel, ne me fais pas ça quand je suis aussi loin du sol... » chuchote-t-elle furieusement.

Lorsqu'elle se tourne vers la petite brune à sa gauche, elle se rend compte à son sourire crispé qu'elle se retient difficilement de rire.

« Tu veux que je t'explique ou pas ? » lui demande-t-elle d'un ton malicieux, après un moment passé à la dévisager en silence.

Quinn ne se départit pas de son air agacé et lui fait signe de poursuivre, avant de reporter son attention sur la source de toute cette agitation.

« Les Juges ont disposé des provisions ici, dit Rachel en indiquant le feu d'un geste de la main. De très bonnes provisions. De la nourriture du Capitole, de grandes gourdes d'eau, des armes incroyables, des armures, des gilets de protection, des couvertures ignifugées et imperméables... C'était un piège pour animer cette journée un peu monotone, parce-qu'ils ont disposé des mines tout autour. Les tributs qui sont arrivés s'en doutaient, alors ils les ont déjoué en espérant réussir à récupérer quelque-chose, mais tout a explosé, ne laissant plus rien. Malgré tous les Juges ont réussi leur coup parce-que comme pour le festin, ils ont réussi à rassembler les tributs, et au moment où je te parle, il y a ceux du District Deux qui se battent contre celui du District Quatre. Le combat dans la nuit, à la lueur du feu, c'est dix fois plus spectaculaire et inoubliable pour les caméras, alors du coup ça vaut tous les festins des Hunger Games.

- Comment ça se fait qu'on en ait rien su nous ? demande Quinn avec confusion.

- Ils ont passé une annonce il y a une heure, mais je suppose que vous dormiez trop profondément pour l'entendre. »

Quinn tressaille à cette idée, parce-que si elle dort trop profondément pour entendre une annonce, ça veut aussi dire qu'en cas d'approche d'un ennemi, elle serait bien capable de se faire tuer sans broncher.

L'épuisement a petit à petit raison de ses capacités. Cela l'effraye, car quand le corps lâche, il n'y a rien que l'esprit puisse faire.

« Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça ? demande-t-elle après un moment de réflexion.

- J'ai observé tout simplement, dit Rachel avec un petit rire. Dès que j'ai entendu l'annonce, je suis partie voir comment ça se déroulerait. Je me disais aussi que je pourrais peut-être piocher dans les provisions.

- Tu es incroyable... » murmure Quinn en tournant la tête pour la contempler avec ébahissement.

Le sourire de Rachel se volatilise et elles se dévisagent un instant sans mot dire.

Soudain, un coup de canon déchire l'atmosphère et avec un sursaut, Quinn détourne les yeux de la petite brune, essayant de voir qui est tombé au combat. Mais de là où elle est, c'est impossible.

« Je vais aller voir... » décide Rachel.

Quinn la laisse partir sans mot dire et l'observe avec attention tandis qu'elle se déplace avec agilité de branche en branche. Elle sait que c'est le genre de tribut que Katniss aurait aimé avoir à entraîner. Agile et rapide. Mais malheureusement Quinn est à peine habile avec un arc et elle a une chance sur deux de se briser les os à chaque fois qu'elle entame l'ascension d'un arbre. N'empêche que cela fait une dizaine de jours qu'elle survit dans l'arène et qu'elle a quatre morts à son actif.  
>Elle regrette aussitôt de s'en être gargarisée.<p>

« C'est le garçon du District Quatre, dit Rachel en venant soudainement se rasseoir à côté d'elle.

- Il reste donc le District Deux au complet. Encore et toujours. On dirait bien que cette histoire d'alliance a bien fonctionné pour eux... soupire Quinn.

- Est-ce que ça a bien fonctionné pour nous aussi ? » entend-elle Rachel demander dans un murmure.

Pour toute réponse, Quinn tâtonne la branche. Quand elle trouve enfin la main de Rachel, elle la serre doucement dans la sienne.


	3. Jours 11 à 13

_Jour 11 :_

**[05:43]**

Quinn n'a pas bien réussi à dormir cette nuit. La pensée qu'il n'y a plus que cinq tributs encore en compétition la paralyse.  
>Les deux carrières du District Deux.<p>

Sam.

Rachel.

Elle.

Elle essaye d'imaginer ce qu'elle ressentira quand viendra le moment d'éliminer ses deux compagnons. Car peu importe à quel point elle se montre distante avec lui, Sam est devenu un compagnon, au même titre que Rachel.

Elle se demande si elle aura ce même air exténué, cet air toujours arboré par le finaliste qui achève celui qui se dresse devant sa victoire, et surtout sa libération.  
>Quinn tente de se rassurer en se disant que d'ici là, elle se sera peut-être faite tuée par un des deux tributs du District Deux. Et le fait qu'elle se rassure avec une telle chose en dit long sur son désespoir et son appréhension.<p>

**...**

**...**

**[6:30]**

Les Juges ont provoqué l'aube plus tôt que d'habitude, et le mauvais pressentiment qui tenaille l'estomac de Quinn, depuis la veille et le piège tendu aux tributs, ne fait que devenir plus lourd encore.

D'une quelconque manière, c'est aujourd'hui que tout prend fin.

Sam a peur que les tributs du District Deux les attendent en embuscade quelque-part, alors ils s'empressent de rassembler leurs affaires et de reprendre leur route.

Ils ne savent pas très bien où ils vont mais tant que le Capitole ne tente rien pour rassembler tous les candidats afin de les lancer dans un dernier combat, ils vont dans ce qu'ils espèrent être la direction opposée à leurs adversaires.

Quinn ne peut s'empêcher de regarder régulièrement derrière elle, et elle n'est rassurée que lorsqu'elle entraperçoit le sourire malicieux de Rachel derrière un buisson ou sur une branche.

Elle se demande ce qu'il va se passer si jamais ils arrivent à neutraliser le District Deux.

Sam.

Ou Rachel.

Quinn se rappelle soudain que Sam et elle sont du même district.

**...**

**...**

**[8:01]**

Quinn immobilise Sam en plaquant une main précipitée sur son torse. Le garçon vacille un instant mais reste bien en place sur ses appuis. Elle répond à son regard interloqué par un murmure :

« Ne bouge pas. »

Ils tendent l'oreille.

Quinn ne sait pas où est Rachel mais elle espère qu'elle est bien à l'abri.

Soudain, des bruissements à leur droite. Ils tournent lentement la tête dans cette direction. Et tout à coup, le garçon à l'air goguenard surgit de derrière un tronc. Et face à la volumineuse hache qu'il tient de ses bras musclés, ils savent qu'ils n'ont aucune chance.

« COURS ! » hurle Quinn en tirant Sam par la manche de sa tenue.

Le blond ne se fait pas prier et le rire du tribut tandis qu'ils prennent la fuite glace le sang de Quinn.

Avant qu'ils ne soient séparés par le large tronc qui se dresse droit devant, Quinn jette l'épieu à Sam parce-qu'il la ralentit affreusement dans sa course. Avec un dernier regard, le garçon le rattrape habilement, puis il disparaît de son champ de vision.

Quinn sait que le carrière l'a prise en chasse parce-qu'elle entend son pas menaçant derrière elle. Malgré sa large carrure, il est extrêmement rapide, et elle se prépare à tout instant à se trouver fendue en deux par l'effrayante hache qu'il a volé au tribut du Quatre.

Sa respiration lui fait déjà défaut et et elle sait que c'est la conséquence de ces nombreux jours ponctués de repas frugaux et de courtes nuits. Poussée par l'énergie du désespoir, elle redouble d'efforts pour distancer son poursuivant, mais bien que l'oxygène entre en brûlant dans sa bouche haletante, elle devine le tribut qui maintient la distance de quelques mètres qui les séparent, à défaut de gagner du terrain.

Elle zigzague entre les arbres qui semblent surgir comme par magie devant elle et la peur étouffe le cri de douleur qu'elle veut pousser lorsque son épaule se heurte à un tronc qu'elle n'a pas réussi à éviter. L'effroi lui noue l'estomac lorsqu'elle se rend compte que son allure a du coup ralenti et qu'elle se fait inexorablement rattrapé par le tribut.

Elle tente une nouvelle accélération mais elle sent ses forces décliner petit-à-petit et sa vue se brouille tandis que des larmes de désespoir et d'amertume roulent le long de ses joues bouillonnantes.

Alors c'est là que se finit l'aventure pour Quinn, du District Douze. C'est une fin misérable pour un si beau parcours, dira le commentateur lorsqu'on repassera toutes les mises à mort au vainqueur, pendant la cérémonie qui clôturera ces quatre-vingtième Hunger Games.

Soudain, la silhouette de Sam réapparait à sa droite, et un regain d'énergie la gagne tandis qu'elle voit à quel point le garçon tient le coup. Il a le visage empourpré et paraît à bout de forces, mais il transporte malgré tout l'épieu d'une main décidée et maintient l'allure empruntée par Quinn et son poursuivant.

Le soulagement mêlé de surprise qui la submerge est tel qu'elle ne voit pas la forme arriver à sa gauche, et avant qu'elle comprenne ce qui lui arrive, une cordelette lestée de petites pierres vient s'enrouler autour de ses chevilles, interrompant brutalement sa course.

Quinn s'écroule avec violence et elle a l'impression que son crâne vient littéralement de se détacher du reste de son corps tant le choc est rude. Elle roule sur encore plusieurs mètres, et déjà elle entend les pas des tributs qui se rapprochent pour l'achever. Elle est si étourdie qu'avec un peu de chance, elle se dit qu'elle ne sentira rien.

Ce sera comme de s'endormir.

Elle entend Sam qui hurle et qui se jette sur le garçon, et elle redoute d'entendre un coup de canon à tout instant mais rien ne vient.

Elle achève sa dégringolade contre un arbre. Il l'empêche de dévaler le reste du terrain pentu en se dressant brutalement sur son chemin. Le nez enfoui dans le tapis de mousse qui recouvre le sol, elle distingue une ombre qui se presse devant elle. Elle comprend que c'est Rachel lorsque sa main vient se poser sur son menton pour lui redresser la tête afin de voir si elle est toujours consciente.

« Rachel... marmonne-t-elle, complètement assommée. Va-t-en de là...

- Ils ne t'auront pas, je vais les tuer, je te le promets... »

La dureté, la détermination dans la voix de la petite brune surprend Quinn et elle se redresse tant bien que mal, se frottant laborieusement le front.

A quelques mètres de là, Sam essaye de s'occuper des deux tributs. Il repousse la hache d'un coup d'épieu et évite le coutelas que la fille balance dans sa direction. Il se révèle dans toute son habileté et Quinn est impressionnée. Après une fraction de secondes, elle attrape confusément son arc, dans une tentative pour le défendre. Mais elle est déconcentrée par Rachel, agenouillée à côté d'elle. Elle s'est employée à défaire la fronde que la fille a balancée dans ses chevilles et maintenant elle la contemple avec intensité, s'assurant qu'elle ne se vide pas de son sang. Lorsque leurs regards se croisent, Quinn comprend dans les yeux de la petite brune qu'elle est prête à tout pour la sauver.

« Non, Rachel... Ne... »

Elle est interrompue par une quinte de toux et lorsqu'elle éloigne sa main, elle remarque qu'elle est constellée de tâches de sang.

« Tu peux t'en aller, on va s'entretuer, tu gagneras et tu rentreras chez toi, » reprend-elle d'une voix enrouée.

Quinn ne sait pas qu'elle est cet étrange sentiment qui l'agite. Elle a envie de préserver Rachel de toute nécessité de tuer, et c'est stupide parce-qu'elles sont coincées dans l'arène des Hunger Games.

Leur attention est détournée par le cri déchirant que lâche la tribut en s'effondrant au sol. Le couteau fin et effrayant que Katniss leur a auparavant envoyé par capsule scintille dans sa cuisse, d'où le sang s'écoule, pourpre et gluant.

Son coéquipier pousse un cri de rage, et Sam évite tout juste la hache qui siffle dans sa direction en se transportant rapidement sur la gauche. Il en profite pour lui enfoncer son épieu dans le côté droit. C'est le moment. Quinn veut se redresser mais ses jambes ne lui répondent pas, alors rapidement, elle encoche la flèche qu'elle avait coincée dans sa botte et vise avec attention. Mais Sam lui offre son dos, se tenant immobile devant les blessés qui gémissent au sol et lorsqu'il se retourne, Quinn se trouve face à son air hagard.

Elle veut lui hurler de se pousser, car déjà la fille a retiré le couteau de sa cuisse et se redresse laborieusement, mais les yeux de Sam s'écarquillent et sans plus attendre, il attrape l'épieu qui est encore planté dans le carrière et l'enlève de là sans plus de cérémonie. Il murmure machinalement quelque-chose que Quinn ne parvient pas à percevoir, mais elle n'a pas besoin d'entendre ce qu'il dit pour comprendre :

« Attention Quinn, la tribut du District Dix à côté de toi. »

Tout se passe en un éclair. Des gouttelettes rougeâtres volent autour de lui tandis qu'il ramène l'épieu encore ensanglanté derrière lui. Tout son corps se tend. Il l'envoie de toute la force de son bras droit en direction de Rachel.

Le cri de Quinn meurt dans sa poitrine. Elle se fait violence pour bouger. Elle pousse Rachel le plus loin possible, forçant ses bras endoloris à se mouvoir.

C'est la deuxième fois qu'elle se met en travers d'un jet d'arme pour sauver la petite brune.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle comprend que c'est la chose la plus débile qu'elle ait jamais faite depuis son entrée dans l'arène.

La douleur est si forte qu'elle manque de s'évanouir, mais la surprise la tient éveillée.

Elle réalise qu'elle vient de se faire clouer à l'arbre derrière elle.

« QUINN ! » hurle Sam, horrifié.

Mais il n'a pas le temps de se remettre de sa surprise car la tribut du District Deux se jette sur lui avec un cri féroce.

Quinn a pendant un instant la douloureuse impression d'avoir perdu la capacité de respirer. Elle inspire et expire mais aucun air ne semble venir alimenter son organisme et elle suppose que l'épieu a au moins touché un poumon. Son pied secoué de convulsion glisse sur le tapis de feuilles et elle gémit de douleur, parce-que l'arme remue dans sa chair endolori.

« Quinn... » balbutie Rachel à côté d'elle.

Du coin de l'œil, Quinn l'aperçoit qui s'approche, le visage déformé par l'effroi. Sur son teint blême, le sang dont elle a été éclaboussée ressort avec encore plus de contraste.

« Je sais, je suis un peu conne... » parvient à articuler Quinn, avant de serrer les dents et de se taire, parce-que la moindre parole lui donne l'impression qu'une main invisible s'amuse à déplacer tous ses organes.

En face d'elle, la fille et Sam continuent de se battre. Le blond la plaque au sol et lui assène un violent coup de poing. Il est en colère contre lui-même pour ce qu'il vient de faire à Quinn et il s'en décharge sur l'autre tribut, qui ne s'en défend pas avec moins de hargne.

Quinn essaye de garder les yeux ouverts. L'épieu était lourd et volumineux dans sa main. Elle se demande à quel vitesse elle va se vider de son sang avec ça dans le corps.

« Quinn, reste avec moi... » la prie la voix de Rachel à côté d'elle avec précipitation.

Quinn lui sourit d'un air absent et de sa vue qui se trouble déjà, elle la voit qui retire son sac de son dos et qui fouille précipitamment dedans.

« Je me demande pourquoi je continue de me sacrifier pour toi... balbutie Quinn tandis qu'un filet de sueur perle dans son cou rendu poisseux par son propre sang.

- Moi aussi. C'est la chose la plus stupide qu'un tribut ait jamais fait dans les Hunger Games... Je suis la candidate qui ne veut pas tuer, mais alors toi... alors toi... »

La fin de sa phrase se noie dans un bruit étrange, mélange de sanglot paniqué et de soupir nerveux. Rachel continue de farfouiller dans ses affaires, passant en revue tout ce qu'elle a à disposition pour soulager la blessée.

« Ça me fait penser aux amants maudits du District Douze... » murmure Quinn.

Et c'est la dernière chose qu'elle dit avant de sombrer.

**...**

**...**

**[8:42]**

Lorsqu'elle émerge à nouveau, c'est à cause des cris de Sam, qui se répercutent dans toute la forêt.

« REVENEZ BANDE DE LACHES ! »

Elle ouvre les yeux avec difficulté et ne le voit nulle-part.

« SANTANA ON SE REPLIE ! » hurle le tribut du District Deux quelque-part au loin.

Devant elle, elle voit la large traînée de sang qu'il a laissé derrière lui. Elle s'étonne qu'il puisse encore marché après s'être pris l'épieu qu'elle a actuellement en travers du torse, et elle suppose que le District Deux est doté de magnifiques sponsors.

« Alors, on s'en sort ? » demande-t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie dans son timbre.

Elle sait que Rachel est encore à côté d'elle.

« Je fais ce que je peux. »

Quinn est surprise par la panique et les sanglots perceptibles dans sa voix. Elle n'ose pas tourner la tête de peur de bouger son corps tout entier. Elle se rend compte qu'elle ne le sent plus d'ailleurs. Plus rien.

Rachel doit percevoir sa panique car elle s'empresse de lui expliquer qu'elle lui a administré des anti-douleurs. Quinn se détend à peine.

**...**

**...**

**[9:12]**

Elle s'est encore endormie ?

« Où est Sam ? » croasse-t-elle.

Elle arrive tout juste à ouvrir les yeux.

« Toujours en train de poursuivre les autres. »

Quinn tousse. La douleur se fraye de nouveau un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Mais elle est encore faible.

« J'ai soif...

- Je sais. On n'a plus d'eau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Rien. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Si je te bouge j'ai peur que tu commences à te vider de ton sang. Si je ne te bouge pas, ils peuvent bien revenir pour t'achever.

- Tu devrais partir. Ils vont le tuer, et s'entretuer ensuite. Tu peux gagner. »

Rachel reste silencieuse. Quinn menace de se rendormir. Elle sent une main glacée qui se pose sur sa joue et la figure de la petite brune apparaît dans son champ de vision. Elle a les yeux bouffis et sur son visage crasseux, on voit aisément les sillons laissés par les larmes qu'elle a versées.

« Tu sais dans quel état d'esprit j'étais après avoir été tirée au sort à la Moisson ? » dit-elle après un moment passé à la fixer.

Quinn la contemple en silence, attendant la suite.

« J'étais absolument terrifiée. Pendant tout le trajet jusqu'au Capitole, je me suis préparée au fait que j'allais mourir dès le premier jour. Pendant les quatre jours d'entraînement, j'ai implanté dans mon esprit la résolution de me laisser tuer sans rien faire pour me défendre. »

Rachel parle pour que Quinn ne se rendorme pas.

« Les autres tributs m'effrayaient. Et tu es celle qui m'a le plus terrifiée. Tu es si jolie, tu as un véritable visage d'ange. Mais quand je t'ai vu décapiter ce mannequin avec un glaive, puis viser dans le mille avec cet arc volumineux, la terreur m'a glacée le sang. J'ai compris que je ne pouvais faire confiance à personne, que je ne pouvais pas me fier aux apparences. Que les plus inoffensifs étaient en vérité les plus dangereux. C'était mieux comme ça... Et puis... je me suis rendue compte que le camouflage pouvait m'être utile. Alors je me suis résolue à mourir, mais après avoir tenu le plus longtemps possible. Je ne suis pas une combattante, je ne voulais pas tuer. Je me suis imaginée plusieurs fois comment je ferais si je tombais face à un tribut. Je me suis demandée ce que je ferais si je tombais face à toi par exemple, la Fille au Visage d'Ange comme je t'avais surnommée... Entre fuir et mourir, je savais que mon choix était réduit... »

Quinn l'entend qui soupire.

« Les Hunger Games c'était pour moi une agonie de plusieurs jours qui se finirait clouée au sol ou transpercée par une flèche... L'important c'était de serrer les dents et d'attendre que ça passe... Et tant mieux si je gagnais à la fin, même si je ne croyais pas du tout que cette possibilité puisse même exister. »

Quinn papillonne des yeux. Elle se sent attirée vers le fond, mais elle veut écouter Rachel jusqu'au bout.

« Et... J'ai croisé ta route. Je t'ai sauvée parce-que je n'aurais pas pu supporter de laisser un tribut là, et de le voir se faire massacrer pendant que j'étais moi en sécurité... Tu me faisais tellement peur. J'ai regretté de t'avoir aidée quand tu as profité que je dorme pour essayer de me tuer. Et ensuite je t'ai vu pleurer et j'ai compris que tu étais simplement... comme moi. On est tous pareils. Des enfants qui n'ont rien demandé mais qui doivent quand même se battre. Et s'il y en a qui acceptent cette mission avec presque un certain plaisir, une bestialité un peu effrayante, au fond, on préférerait être chez nous à regarder les Hunger Games, plutôt qu'y participer. »

La tête de Quinn dodeline. Rachel la redresse en posant une main froide sur son menton.

« Les Hunger Games ce n'était pas supposé être ça. Je... Je n'avais pas prévu de tuer et pourtant j'ai tué Harmony. Je n'avais pas prévu de m'attacher à quelqu'un ici et pourtant... te voilà. »

Et Quinn sombre de nouveau. Ce que Rachel vient de lui avouer la désempare moins que l'information qu'elle vient d'assimiler. Sam n'a pas mis à mort Harmony. C'est Rachel.

**...**

**...**

**[9:59]**

Quinn n'a même pas la force de rouvrir les yeux et elle flotte dans un bain d'incompréhension.

Rachel a tué Harmony.

Sam lui a dit que c'était lui.

Mais c'est Rachel qui l'a protégée. Qui l'a empêchée de mourir.

Le puzzle se forme dans son esprit embrumé.

Rachel, dans l'urgence, s'est occupée d'Harmony pour la sauver. Sam est arrivé, l'a chassée et s'en est attribué le mérite. Bien sûr qu'il n'est pas capable de tuer, il suffit de voir son comportement lors du combat contre les deux carrières du Deux. S'il avait vraiment voulu s'en débarrasser, il n'aurait pas visé le torse ou la cuisse. S'il avait vraiment eu le courage de leur ôter la vie, il les aurait achevé pendant qu'ils gisaient au sol.

Elle repense à l'allusion qu'il lui a faite. Il a parlé de Katniss et Peeta.

Et soudain elle comprend ce qu'il veut faire.

Les sponsors.

Les audiences.

Le public.

Il veut faire d'eux les nouveaux amants maudits du District Douze.

**...**

**...**

**[10:04]**

Quinn nage dans un bain de confusion.

Elle n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi Sam fait cela. S'il a l'honnête intention de les sauver tous les deux ou s'il l'instrumentalise pour se faire aimer du public et gagner ces Hunger Games. Il a fait semblant d'avoir été celui à mettre à mort Harmony pour se la jouer protecteur. Mais le public n'est pas dupe, les images sont là.

Alors pourquoi ?

**...**

**...**

**[10:32]**

Un bruit sourd. Un froissement.

Quinn entrouvre les paupières.

Une capsule vient de s'écraser au sol et Rachel se précipite déjà dessus pour l'ouvrir.

« Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? » croasse-t-elle.

Ce qu'il y a l'intérieur ne l'intéresse pas tant. Juste le mot.

Rachel se retourne, surprise de la voir encore consciente. Elle s'approche.

« _''Bravo pour le speech. -K.''_... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- 'Sais pas. C'est quoi ? »

Sous les yeux un peu désemparés de Quinn, elle extirpe une tige rosâtre et deux plaques de la même couleur.

Quinn ne comprend pas très bien ce que c'est jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que la tige est de la même circonférence que l'épieu qui la cloue à l'arbre.

**...**

**...**

**[10:54]**

« Je n'ai plus d'anti-douleurs... constate anxieusement Rachel. Juste du désinfectant et des bandages...

- C'est pas grave... » murmure Quinn avec appréhension.

Rachel retourne encore la tige entre ses mains.

« Si ça se trouve tu vas te vider en quelques secondes dès qu'on te l'aura enlevé... Et s'il est trop profondément enfoncé dans l'arbre ? Je vais juste le remuer et ça va te faire encore plus mal... »

Quinn ne calme pas les inquiétudes de Rachel parce-qu'elle est morte de trouille.

« C'est notre dernière chance... » articule-t-elle.

La souffrance revient par vagues et si elle commence à se tordre de douleur, elle ne fera pas long feu, elle le sait.

« Ok... souffle Rachel. Ok... »

Elle attrape la bouteille de désinfectant, la débouche, puis la referme d'un geste hâtif.

« D'abord je vais essayer de creuser autour de la pointe de l'épieu, pour la sortir du tronc... » décide-t-elle.

Quinn a l'esprit si embrumé qu'elle ne sait pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise idée.

« Il faut que je me dépêche avant que le tribut de ton district ne revienne.

- Si jamais il revient... » grommelle Quinn.

Elle devine Rachel qui frémit à côté d'elle.

**...**

**...**

**[11:01]**

Rachel pousse un soupir alors qu'enfin elle parvient à dégager la pointe de l'épieu de l'arbre.

« Ne bouge pas... dit-elle à Quinn. Ce sera juste plus facile pour l'enlever. »

Quinn ne proteste ni n'obtempère. Elle se sent déjà morte à l'intérieur.

« Je suis désolée mais je vais devoir massacrer ta tenue. »

Rachel nettoie le couteau couvert de copeaux de bois, le désinfecte légèrement et commence à découper autour de l'endroit où l'épieu s'est planté dans le corps de Quinn.

« Maintenant, je vais désinfecter. »

Les yeux de Quinn roulent dans ses orbites. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi Rachel lui parle. Elle comprend à peine un mot sur deux.

« Je suis désolée... »

Quinn ne comprend pas pourquoi Rachel s'excuse, et soudain un cri déchirant retentit dans toute l'arène. Des geais moqueurs s'envolent des arbres alentours et Quinn met plusieurs secondes à comprendre que c'est elle qui crie.

« Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je suis désolée... » balbutie Rachel.

La douleur semble ne jamais vouloir cesser. Elle a fini de vider la bouteille de désinfectant de chaque côté de la plaie et pourtant ça brûle toujours Quinn. Elle entend une voix qui supplie de l'achever et elle ne comprend pas que c'est la sienne. Mais ça l'est.

Ce serait le moment idéal pour tomber dans les pommes mais cela n'arrive pas. Quinn sent toute la souffrance qui la tétanise avec une clarté insupportable. Elle devine confusément Rachel qui se redresse, et la maintenant fermement avec une main enroulée autour de ses épaules, retire l'épieu. Un liquide chaud déferle aussitôt à grands bouillons sur les genoux de Quinn et elle ne peut se résoudre au fait qu'il s'agit de son propre sang car il y en a tellement.

Elle est à deux doigts de tourner de l'œil mais pourtant affreusement consciente.

Elle a l'impression que Rachel farfouille dans la plaie comme on farfouillerait dans un buisson pour en cueillir les fruits. L'idée que peut-être Rachel ait tout planifié depuis le début l'effleure. Elle se dit que Rachel prend un malin plaisir à la torturer. Elle fait du travail de sagouin parce-qu'elle n'a aucune envie de la sauver.

Rachel veut s'assurer la mise à mort la plus excitante de tous ces quatre-vingtième Hunger Games.

**...**

**...**

**[18:01]**

Quinn entrouvre les yeux.

Elle est couchée sous un buisson touffu. Elle est vivante.

Elle voudrait tâtonner pour voir ce qu'il en est de sa blessure mais elle n'arrive pas à lever les bras. Mais l'épieu n'est plus là.

Elle se sent vidée de toute substance.

**...**

**...**

**[20:00]**

L'hymne du Capitole est diffusée dans toute l'arène.

Un hologramme, un seul.

David, du District Quatre.

Le gros bras du même district que Brittany, celui que les carrières du Dix ont achevé la veille.

Quinn se rendort.

**...**

**...**

**[23:04]**

Il fait d'un coup moins froid.

Quinn est enroulée dans un sac de couchage, elle en prend maintenant consciente. Mais ce dont elle se rend surtout compte, c'est de la masse blottie contre elle, des cheveux qui retombent en mèches dans son cou couvert de sang séché.

Quinn espère que ce n'est pas une hallucination et elle ferme les yeux.

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Jour 12 :_

**[02:52]**

Quinn se réveille et n'arrive plus à dormir. Elle a mal au ventre. Elle peut tâtonner, alors elle le fait.

Rachel a complètement ouvert le haut de sa tenue en deux. Elle sent le bandage frais et à peu près propre sous ses doigts. La bosse formée par la plaque rosâtre la surprend. Elle comprend enfin à quoi servait tout l'attirail qu'il y avait dans la capsule. Appliqué là, il évite que le trou béant laissé par l'épieu ne la vide de son sang.

Elle comprend tout à fait comment Rachel s'y est prise pour la libérer de l'épieu et boucher la blessure ensuite, mais elle comprend moins comment la petite brune a fait tout ça s'en s'évanouir.

Quinn ressent alors de la reconnaissance. Pour les sponsors, pour Rachel.

Et une émotion autrement plus forte qui n'a pas sa place dans les Hunger Games.

De l'amour.

La masse blottie est toujours là, et alors que Quinn essaye de retrouver le sommeil, Rachel enroule un bras autour de son cou et la rapproche d'elle, marmottant des mots sans queue ni tête.

**...**

**...**

**[4:01]**

Quinn se demande où sont les autre tributs.

Elle suppose que les caméras doivent suivre avidement la course-poursuite engagée entre Sam, Santana et le garçon. Elle n'a pas entendu de coup de canon, alors elle en conclut que cela doit encore être quelque-chose de palpitant pour les spectateurs de Panem.

Elle se demande aussi si des caméras s'attardent sur Rachel et elle, blotties l'une contre l'autre sous ce buisson.

**...**

**...**

**[6:00]**

L'aube se lève brusquement, et si Quinn avait encore une quelconque notion du temps, elle saurait que c'est plus tôt que la veille.

Mais ni Rachel, ni elle, ne bougent d'ici.

**...**

**...**

**[8:01]**

Rachel s'est éloignée, et du coin de l'œil, elle la voit près d'un arbre, occupée à préparer un repas avec ce qui leur reste, autrement dit pas grand-chose. Quinn aimerait pouvoir chasser, mais elle sait bien que dans son état, c'est impossible. Elle arrive tout juste à lever les bras. Elle est une proie facile, et elle espère secrètement que Rachel la protégera si jamais les autres tributs reviennent s'occuper d'elle.

**...**

**...**

**[10:10]**

Un coup de canon retentit dans le silence paisible des lieux. Rachel sursaute, Quinn frémit.

« Rachel... » croasse-t-elle, la voix tremblante d'inquiétude.

Rachel se rapproche aussitôt et avant de savoir ce qu'elle fait, Quinn lève les bras et les enroule autour de la nuque de la petite brune. Rachel ne la repousse pas et se penche même, affamée.

Ce premier baiser sonne comme un adieu.

**...**

**...**

**[12:43]**

Les minute s'égrènent lentement.

Rachel et Quinn se regardent dans les yeux le moins possible.

Pas parce-qu'elles sont gênées, mais parce-qu'elles savent qu'elles se sont trop attachées l'une à l'autre.

Ils ne sont plus que quatre.

**...**

**...**

**[17:02]**

Il n'y a toujours pas trace de Sam. Peut-être que c'est lui qui est mort.

**...**

**...**

**[20:01]**

Quinn passe un bras engourdi autour de Rachel tandis que des lumières verdâtres jouent sur leurs visages émaciés.

Noah, du District Deux.

Le soulagement n'est que superficiel, mais Rachel laisse malgré tout sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de Quinn avec un soupir.

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Jour 13 :_

**[03:04]**

Il ne se passe rien et Quinn n'aime pas ça. Elle a le sentiment que tout va leur tomber sur le coin de la tête quand elles s'y attendront le moins.  
>Rachel fait semblant de dormir, mais elle la devine aux aguets.<p>

Elles fixent les ténèbres de leurs yeux grands ouverts.

**...**

**...**

**[05:54]**

Quinn a fini par s'habituer à la douleur qui persiste au niveau de son ventre depuis qu'elle s'est faite empalée.

Elle se demande où est Sam.

**...**

**...**

**[10:04]**

Quinn est d'abord pleine d'appréhension, et elle veut repousser Rachel. Mais celle-ci la rassure d'un sourire et lui dit que ça va aller, qu'après le repos qu'elle a pris, elle va pouvoir se lever et marcher un peu.

Quinn lui fait confiance et elle s'appuie sur la petite brune.

Rachel avait raison.

Les jambes de Quinn sont engourdies mais elle tient debout.

Et elle a du mal à croire qu'elle ne soit pas dans un pire état quand son regard accroche l'épieu ensanglanté qui git près de l'arbre où elle s'est trouvée clouée.

**...**

**...**

**[12:05]**

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » demande-t-elle en levant les yeux de son bol.

Elles ont si peu de bouillon que Rachel l'a dilué à outrance dans l'eau qu'elle a trouvé dans une marre, le matin-même. L'estomac de Quinn gronde.

« Je ne sais pas. » dit Rachel après un moment de silence.

Quinn arrive à s'asseoir, à marcher.

« Je vais chasser, » décide-t-elle.

Rachel veut l'en empêcher mais elle s'est déjà levée.

« Je viens avec toi, » dit-elle malgré tout.

Puis, après un moment de flottement, elle décide :

« On n'a qu'à partir.

- Non, si Sam revient, il faut qu'ils nous trouvent, » réplique aussitôt Quinn en allant chercher son arc, posé près de leur sac à dos.

Elle se sent maladroite avec l'arme dans les mains. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'y a pas touché qu'elle a l'impression d'être toute rouillée.

« Il faut qu'il _te_ trouve, tu veux dire, rectifie Rachel. S'il me trouve, il me tuera.

- Je lui expliquerai, je lui dirai que tu es de notre côté, assure Quinn.

- D'accord... souffle Rachel en baissant les yeux.

- Je reviens vite, avec quelque-chose à manger de préférence, d'accord ? »

Rachel acquiesce. Quinn hésite un instant à s'éloigner et voyant l'air piteux de Rachel, elle s'approche et s'agenouille à côté d'elle. Sans vraiment y réfléchir à deux fois, elle décroche le geai moqueur qui continue de briller sur sa poitrine malgré les tâches de sang qui le maculent et le tend à Rachel.

Elles s'entreregardent en silence. L'envie d'embrasser Rachel de nouveau la brûle de l'intérieur mais elle est consciente des caméras autour d'elle. Elle se contente de presser les mains de Rachel entre les siennes, refermant ses doigts sur l'insigne doré. Puis, sans rien ajouter, elle se redresse précautionneusement et fait volte-face.

**...**

**...**

**[13:04]**

Elle a été bien présomptueuse.

Quinn arrive tout juste à encocher une flèche. Elle en perd trois comme ça et quand elle veut en tester une quatrième, elle a sans doute déjà fait fuir tous les animaux des alentours.

Frustrée par sa propre impuissance, elle fait au moins l'effort de chercher les flèches qui se sont perdues dans les fourrés. Quand elle se baisse, elle le fait avec précaution, car elle sent que ça tiraille au niveau de son ventre, et il est bien possible que sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, elle soit sujette à une hémorragie interne.

L'essentiel est de rester vivante jusqu'à la fin des Jeux. Si le sort lui est favorable.

Elle a déjà retrouvé deux flèches. L'une était plantée entre deux arbres. La deuxième gisait au sol, tant Quinn l'avait mal décochée. Elle espère que cela va aller mieux au fil des heures, parce-qu'il n'est jamais très rassurant d'être incapable de se défendre dans la dernière ligne droite des Hunger Games.

Elle tombe sur le visage ensanglanté de Sam au détour d'un tronc.

Elle étouffe le cri qu'elle veut pousser contre sa main, et ne recule que d'un pas. La panique et l'appréhension lui nouent et l'estomac, et ce n'est que lorsque des dents blanches se dévoilent au milieu de la figure tuméfiée en un large sourire, qu'autour de son arc qu'elle tient à bout de bras ses doigts se desserrent.

« Sam... bredouille-t-elle.

- Quinn, ravi de voir que tu te portes bien, lui répond l'autre d'une voix guillerette qui contraste fortement avec l'état dans lequel il se trouve. C'est un miracle d'ailleurs.

- Oui, je sais, on a... j'ai reçu une capsule... »

Elle bafouille parce-qu'elle est complètement désemparée. Sam émerge de derrière l'arbre où il se terrait et Quinn a du mal à garder un air neutre quand elle peut l'observer dans son entier. Il a une impressionnante balafre en travers du torse, et sa tenue de tribut est complètement déchirée à ce niveau-là. Sa paupière gauche est à demi-fermée, abîmée par un effrayant œil au beurre noir et il est couvert de boue des pieds à la tête, d'une telle façon que la blondeur de ses cheveux est à peine discernable sous la crasse qui les a plaqués sur son front. Il n'est plus le Sam hagard et égaré qui a quitté Quinn, et elle ne peut s'empêcher de trahir sa nervosité par un frémissement lorsqu'elle aperçoit la hache qu'il tient dans sa main droite. Elle remarque le sang séché et les lambeaux de chair qui en parcourent la lame, et elle a définitivement peur.

Prise d'une impulsion et voyant que le sourire de Sam s'évanouit alors qu'il constate avec quelle méfiance elle l'accueille, elle s'avance et l'entraîne dans une étreinte précipitée. Le garçon est d'abord surpris, mais après quelques secondes de flottement, il répond à son embrassade avec un sourire, passant un bras autour de sa taille.

La hache est toujours dans sa main droite, ballante.

Et Quinn ne comprend pas pourquoi Sam l'effraye soudain à ce point. Certes, c'est un tribut, mais il a toujours semblé vouloir l'aider, plus ou moins. Et jusque-là, son incapacité à faire autre chose que se défendre du mieux possible donnait à Quinn l'impression d'avoir le dessus sur lui. D'avoir sa vie entre ses mains et la possibilité d'y mettre fin le moment venu.

Quand elle croyait encore qu'il avait tué Harmony, elle savait que ça avait été pour la protéger, alors la pensée qu'il ait pu enfin commettre une mise à mort était presque rassurante. Mais il a pourchassé les deux tributs du District Deux pendant de longues heures, avec ténacité, et Quinn n'a pas besoin de plus que l'état dans lequel il se trouve pour deviner la sauvagerie et la brutalité avec laquelle il s'est employé à régler son compte au tribut. Elle s'imagine les hurlements de celui-ci, ses supplications lorsqu'enfin Sam est parvenu à l'avoir à sa merci, et la manière jouissive avec laquelle le blond a savouré cet instant, avant de l'achever sans aucune pitié.

Mais lorsqu'ils se séparent l'un de l'autre, elle voit dans ses yeux métalliques cette même lueur de camaraderie qui brille depuis qu'ils se sont tacitement alliés, et la véritable raison de sa frayeur la frappe.

Rachel.

Quinn est soudain si tétanisée qu'elle en oublie ce qu'elle est censée faire. Sa langue se colle à son palais, et elle se retourne lentement tandis que Sam enjambe les fourrés. Il lui demande si leurs affaires sont par là. Il pointe l'endroit où Rachel l'attend de la main. La hache scintille d'un éclat menaçant lorsqu'elle entre en contact avec un rayon de soleil. Quinn acquiesce mécaniquement. Il ne se retourne pas et reprend sa route.

Elle reste plantée là, paralysée. Elle attrape une des flèches qu'elle a ramassées, l'encoche, tend la corde de son arc mais ne le lève pas. Si elle ne vise pas juste... Si elle se rate... Il se retournera, et conforté par la mise à mort de Noah, par la fin proche des Hunger Games, il n'hésitera pas. La hache paraît énorme à Quinn.

Elle sent les pulsations de son cœur, juste au-dessus du bandage qui entoure son ventre. Elle sent la panique qui aspire tout l'oxygène qu'elle arrive à peine encore à inhaler. Ses pieds se mettent machinalement en route, elle part à la suite de Sam.

Il faut beaucoup trop de mots pour expliquer à Sam pourquoi Rachel est là, à attendre auprès de leurs affaires. Les Hunger Games, dans ces derniers instants, sont plus que jamais placés sous le signe de la méfiance et de l'urgence.

Les rouages de cerveau du Quinn tournent lentement, laborieusement. Sa capacité à raisonner est enrayée. Rachel, Rachel, Rachel.

Sam tue Rachel et elle tue Sam. Elle ne se retrouve alors plus que face à Santana.

C'est simple, pratique. Mais Quinn s'est attachée à Rachel en chemin et elle sait qu'elle ne sortira jamais de là si elle laisse Sam faire ça.

Elle le sait mais son cerveau ne veut pas la laisser transmettre cette information au garçon qui marche devant elle, bien décidé à prendre un peu de repos après ces pénibles dernières heures. Il a commencé à parler et Quinn l'entend à peine.

« Le tribut était vraiment résistant, il a failli m'avoir mais j'y suis arrivé... Malheureusement la fille a réussi à s'enfuir quand elle a vu qu'elle pouvait plus rien contre moi, et je crois que je l'ai assez blessée pour qu'elle crève quelque-part dans un coin tranquille. »

La sécheresse et la satisfaction évidente qui se mêlent dans sa voix sont à peine remarquées par Quinn. La flèche est toujours posée sur la corde tendue de son arc. Elle ne lève pas le bras. Son corps tout entier brûle sous l'effet du stress. Elle sent sa blessure qui palpite contre sa peau et la douleur revient la saisir par vagues.

Mais elle continue de marcher d'un pas mécanique à quelques mètres derrière Sam, et lui de parler.

« Mais tant qu'on aura pas entendu le coup de canon, on devra la chercher, ok ? Je pense que les Juges trouveront une petite combine pour l'obliger à revenir vers nous de toute façon, donc c'est parfait. »

Il rit. Un rire froid, résigné, déterminé. Quinn a vu cette lueur de camaraderie dans son regard mais elle se demande de plus en plus si elle n'a pas rêvée. L'obligation de tuer a complètement changé le garçon. Comme elle a changé les autres tributs, dont les corps doivent être à l'heure qu'il est acheminés dans leurs districts respectifs, dans une petite boîte en bois et maquillés de telle façon à ce qu'on ne voit pas les horribles mutilations qu'ils ont subis. Comme elle a changé Quinn, qui réfléchit à toutes les combinaisons possibles pour la dernière ligne droite des Hunger Games. Sam, puis Rachel, puis Santana. Rachel, puis Sam, puis Santana. Elle réfléchit méthodiquement, stratégiquement mais son cœur lui fait défaut. Elle veut hurler. Elle veut arracher la hache que Sam porte à bout de bras et la lui planter dans le dos.

Mais elle se contente de le suivre.

« Il ne nous reste plus que la fille du Dix maintenant, poursuit-il. Elle va doublement payer pour ce que je t'ai fait en voulant la viser. »

Il ne pense pas à se demander comment Quinn a pu soigner sa blessure toute seule. Elle se dit que c'est la preuve qu'il est complètement fou.

« Elle utilise beaucoup le camouflage, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle nous ait souvent suivis... Je l'ai pas vue tuer mais je sais qu'elle est vicieuse, elle se terre sous des dehors pacifiques mais elle hésitera pas à nous égorger si elle nous retrouve. »

Il ment. Forcément qu'il l'a vue tuer vu que c'est elle qui s'est occupée d'Harmony. Pour Quinn. Celle-ci ne pose pas la question. Elle s'en fiche. Il a menti, que ce soit pour les aider, pour s'attirer tout le mérite, pour avoir l'impression qu'il a le courage et la force nécessaires. Mais il a massacré Noah, alors les preuves ne sont plus nécessaires.  
>Malgré tout, ils sont du même District. C'est la seule chose qui devrait importer. Elle s'imagine le visage concentré de Katniss devant son écran de télé, occupée à suivre les Hunger Games depuis le Capitole, avec Cinna, Haymitch et Peeta autour d'elle. La moue contrariée qu'elle esquisse quand Quinn détruit toute l'alliance qu'elle est censée avoir avec Sam au profit de Rachel. Il lui semble bien que Katniss a encouragé ce qui s'est développé entre Rachel et elle, à en croire les petits mots dans les nombreuses capsules qu'elle a reçues, mais il ne fait aucun doute pour Quinn que le District Douze passe avant tout.<p>

Rachel, c'était une aide temporaire. La colère contre cette manière tordue de procéder secouerait Quinn en d'autres circonstances. La colère est sur le point de la secouer.

Mais Sam pousse un cri de surprise. Mêlé d'excitation. A la « Je te tiens ! ».

« Elle est là, la petite du Dix ! » hurle-t-il en pointant sa hache dans sa direction.

Il s'élance aussitôt. Il veut en finir, il veut faire d'eux les deux finalistes des Hunger Games le plus rapidement possible. Il a aussi confiance depuis qu'il a réussi à venir à bout d'un carrière comme Noah à lui tout seul.

Quinn voit Rachel qui se redresse, confuse. Elle voit aussi Sam en train d'accélérer pour rattraper la petite brune, qui reste là, paralysée par la peur et le désarroi. Elle se sent étrangère à la scène.

Elle lâche son arc, ses flèches tombent au sol avec un bruit cristallin. Elle se fait violence et s'élance à son tour. Sam a déjà contourné l'arbre qui le sépare de Rachel.

Les palpitations au niveau de sa blessure se font plus violentes, la souffrance se réveille tout à fait. Quinn essaye de garder le cap. Ne pense pas à la douleur, ne pense pas à la douleur.

Elle ne parvient pas à arrêter Sam avant qu'il ne soit sur Rachel. Il envoie sa hache, Rachel roule au sol. Toute l'attention de Quinn est concentrée sur la petite brune qui git sous la menace de Sam, puis son regard accroche l'épieu qui se trouve à l'opposé, en face. Elle contourne les deux, et avec l'énergie du désespoir, se jette à terre, attrapant l'épieu de ses mains tremblantes. Elle a mal.

Le lieu du combat est le même. Sauf qu'auparavant c'était eux trois contre les carrières du District Deux. Maintenant c'est Sam contre Rachel, et Quinn qui essaye de se rendre utile, de faire quelque-chose.

Alarmée par le bruit sourd qui retentit derrière elle, Quinn se retourne vivement. La hache est plantée à trois centimètres de l'oreille de Rachel.

« SAM ! ARRETE CA TOUT DE SUITE ! » hurle Quinn en se relevant laborieusement.

Sa vue se trouble, elle s'appuie brièvement sur le tronc à côté d'elle, encore maculé de son propre sang. Sam tient la hache de ses deux mains et la lève bien haut. Quinn arrive juste à temps pour parer le coup. Un bruit métallique, discordant retentit tandis que la hache se heurte à l'épieu, et, déviée, elle s'écrase à côté de Rachel. Celle-ci, secouée de tremblements, trouve enfin la force de bouger et rampe précipitamment loin de la portée de Sam, se cachant derrière Quinn. Quinn n'ose pas imaginer ce que cela a dû être pour Rachel d'avoir à tuer, même simplement une fois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'étonne Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

Avec un grognement, il tire sur la hache, qui s'est profondément enfoncée dans le sol terreux.

« Elle est avec nous ! » s'exclame Quinn, tenant l'épieu bien droit devant elle pour montrer à Sam qu'elle ne le laissera pas faire.

Le garçon la regarde avec confusion, avant de grommeler :

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, elle est du Deux ! Elle est derrière toi, alors au lieu de faire n'importe-quoi, aide-moi à m'occuper d'elle !

- A deux contre un, ça n'a rien d'équitable.

- On est dans les Hunger Games ! lui rappelle Sam avec désarroi. T'as complètement perdu la tête !

- Elle est avec nous ! répète Quinn. Elle m'a soignée, elle m'a aidée, elle est avec nous ! »

Sam la dévisage comme si elle était folle, et Quinn se demande fugacement s'ils ont encore une quelconque once de raison en eux, l'un et l'autre. Sam reste silencieux et elle le voit qui réfléchit.

Les caméras ont de quoi faire. Le Capitole doit se délecter du spectacle qu'ils offrent. Tout Panem doit retenir son souffle. C'est l'heure du repas, alors ils doivent sans doute tous être attablés autour de leurs écrans de télé.

La fille qui se retourne contre le tribut de son propre district afin de protéger cette brune pour qui elle s'est mystérieusement prise d'affection. Elle imagine les commentaires enthousiasmés des présentateurs, Caesar Flickerman qui s'en donne à cœur-joie pour exciter l'attention du spectateur et les paris qui fusent. Sam contre Quinn, Sam contre Rachel, Quinn contre Rachel. Et Santana, la survivante du District Deux, pourrait bien surgir à ce moment-là et tous les neutraliser avant qu'ils aient même le temps de dire quoi-que-ce-soit.

« Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que j'étais parti Quinn, finit par dire Sam en la contemplant par-dessous ses cheveux boueux. Ce qu'elle t'a fait pour que tu crois que tu peux lui faire confiance. Si elle a profité de toi, si elle t'a fait miroiter un pacte pour t'amener à la croire... mais n'oublie pas qu'à la fin, il n'y aura qu'un seul vainqueur. Et qu'aussi longtemps que je peux t'aider, je le ferai, parce-qu'on est du même district. Le District Douze passe avant tout Quinn, et on doit leur faire honneur. A Katniss, à Peeta, à Haymitch, à ta mère, à mes parents, à mon frère et à ma sœur. On n'a pas choisi d'être là, on n'a pas choisi d'être tirés au sort pendant la Moisson, mais maintenant qu'on y est, autant continuer jusqu'au bout. Et je ne laisserai pas un moment d'égarement de ta part ruiner tout ça... tu me remercieras plus tard. »

Quinn serre les dents et elle le voit réajuster ses mains autour du manche de la hache. Il veut la contourner pour atteindre Rachel mais quand il fait un pas, elle fait de même. Il balance sa hache vers elle dans l'intention de la forcer à s'écarter, mais Quinn reste bien plantée sur ses pieds et lève l'épieu pour parer le coup. De justesse encore elle y parvient, mais c'est moins une et la hache s'écrase à l'endroit où son pied se trouvait une fraction de secondes plus tôt.

Elle ne le remarque pas, mais Rachel se lève et va se mettre à l'abri, marchant avec difficulté sur ses jambes flageolantes. Sam, lui, le voit, et il pousse brutalement Quinn de son chemin pour pouvoir l'atteindre.

« SAM ! » hurle Quinn, et ce cri résonne comme un avertissement même à ses propres oreilles.

Elle retrouve son équilibre et fait volte-face. Tandis qu'elle rattrape hâtivement le garçon, elle réfléchit. Avec précipitation. Un affreux sentiment d'urgence lui retourne l'estomac. Si elle le frappe avec le manche sur la tempe, il s'écroulera, assommé. Elle peut le tacler avec la lame, peut-être même l'égratigner un peu pour qu'il comprenne qu'il n'a pas le droit. Lui asséner un coup entre les omoplates, et la douleur sera suffisamment forte pour faire office de punition.

Rachel pourrait courir et s'enfuir, mais elle ne le fait pas. Elle ne peut pas. Elle est bloquée, dos à l'arbre, et fixe Sam de ses yeux écarquillés alors qu'il s'approche à toute vitesse. Quinn ressent une vague de colère à l'égard de Rachel et se dit qu'elle devrait la châtier elle. Pour son inaction, pour sa placidité, pour son manque d'instinct de survie face à cette hache qui ne se balance plus très loin de son corps désarmé.

C'est lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'elle en envisage sérieusement la possibilité que Quinn se dit que les Hunger Games l'ont rendue définitivement folle. Trop de morts, trop de sang, trop de violence, trop de brutalité.

Elle ne ressortira jamais intacte d'ici, c'est déjà trop tard.

Elle trébuche mais réussit une nouvelle fois à se placer entre Sam et Rachel. Elle pose une main frémissante sur le torse lacéré du garçon et le fixe avec défiance. Le mouvement qu'il effectuait pour lever sa hache en l'air est stoppé et il la dévisage un instant.

« Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi, grommelle-t-il.

- Alors laisse-la ! s'exclame Quinn avec brusquerie.

- Tu ne comprends pas Quinn, lui glisse Sam en la contemplant de ses grands yeux vides. Si on la tue, on ne sera plus que trois. On devra juste s'occuper de Santana et on sera les deux finalistes ! On finira tout ça en s'entretuant à l'amiable... »

Quinn se retient de rire.

« … mais on aura permis à notre district d'avoir ses deux tributs comme finalistes ! On aura survécu, jusqu'au bout, Quinn !

- Recule, » réplique Quinn en appuyant sur son torse pour le forcer à faire marche arrière.

Sam grimace parce-qu'elle a les mains en plein sur sa plaie mais il ne bouge pas.

« Je croyais qu'on était alliés, dit-il avec colère.

- On est alliés, mais ne touche pas à Rachel.

- Il n'y a pas de Rachel qui tienne, crache Sam. Il n'y a pas de place pour les sentiments, autre que le soutien que l'on peut s'offrir l'un à l'autre. Le même district, ça passe. Mais elle, elle est du Deux. On s'en fiche d'elle, elle est comme n'importe-quel tribut ! »

Quinn ne bronche pas. Elle entend la respiration saccadée de Rachel derrière elle.

« Tu ne comprends pas Quinn ! s'emporte Sam. Tout ce que je veux c'est nous garder en vie le plus longtemps possible l'un et l'autre ! Je ne pense pas qu'à moi, mais à toi aussi ! Il n'y aura qu'un seul vainqueur mais si je dois mourir, autant que ce soit de ta main, en sachant que tu rapporteras gloire et prospérité à notre district ! Je ne veux pas que le District Dix ou le District Deux aient la satisfaction de l'emporter parce-que tu auras eu la faiblesse de t'attacher à une fille qui aura habilement évité les combats et réussi son coup en te manipulant ! Je pourrais t'abandonner avec elle, t'abandonner avec la certitude qu'elle te trahira à un moment ou à un autre, mais je ne le fais pas parce-que je tiens à toi ! Tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance, tu ne peux faire confiance à personne ici, à part moi !

- Tu es complètement fou, souffle Quinn. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me protéger ou de m'aider, jamais ! Les Hunger Games c'est chacun pour soi et que le moins malchanceux gagne, alors vas-y, barre-toi et fous-moi la paix. Rachel est avec nous mais tu ne me croiras pas, alors avant que l'on soit forcé de s'entretuer parce-que tu veux lui faire la peau, dégage de là, essaye de retrouver Santana et on se rencontrera là où les Juges nous forceront à aller !

- Ça fait un tribut de moins, insiste Sam, un tribut... et tu ne veux pas t'en débarrasser parce-que quoi ? Parce-que tu lui fais confiance ? Parce-qu'elle t'a aidée ? »  
>Quinn détourne les yeux.<p>

Il a raison.

Des émotions ne devraient pas l'empêcher de faire son possible pour arriver à la victoire, ou au moins tenter de l'approcher. Il faut penser logique et pratique.

Elle pourrait se retourner et planter l'épieu dans la poitrine de Rachel. Car maintenant ou dans quelques heures, elle mourra de toute façon, alors autant épargner Sam et mettre fin à cette longue agonie qui a commencé pour elle depuis son entrée dans l'arène.

Une mort rapide et foudroyante vaut mieux que de longues minutes de torture si Santana vient à la retrouver. Cela vaut mieux qu'un combat sanglant. Si les Hunger Games se prolongent trop, les Juges les forceront à s'affronter d'une manière particulièrement spectaculaire. Une mort rapide et foudroyante vaut mieux que tout cela, et c'est ce Quinn se souhaite à elle-même.

Mais c'est Rachel.

Quinn n'arrive pas à se l'expliquer mais leurs routes se sont croisées dans cette arène où elles n'étaient vouées qu'à tuer et à mourir. Elle repense à cette nuit passée blotties l'une contre l'autre. Elle repense à la manière dont Rachel n'a cessé de la suivre depuis qu'elle l'a sauvée de la folie meurtrière de Santana et Noah. Elle repense à ce baiser, aussi inopiné que voulu tant par Rachel que par elle-même. Elle repense à tout cela et elle se dit que si Rachel doit mourir, ce ne sera pas de sa main. Elle ne donnera pas au Capitole ce qu'ils veulent.

Et Sam semble le lire dans son regard, parce-que son expression se durcit, et elle devine la déception dans son ton lorsqu'il dit :

« Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi. S'il-te-plaît, Quinn. »

Quinn le fixe, muette, l'épieu toujours dressé devant elle.

« Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi non plus... finit-elle par déclarer. Mais tu persistes à vouloir tuer Rachel et je ne l'autoriserai pas. Va-t-en.

- On est alliés, Quinn, lui répète Sam avec une once de désespoir dans la voix. Du même district, avec les mêmes mentors. Si j'avais le choix, il n'y aurait pas qu'un seul survivant, et tu es la seule personne avec qui j'accepterais de partager ce titre de vainqueur des Hunger Games.

- Oui, sauf que tu n'as pas de pouvoir sur les règles. Le Capitole, si. Et ce qu'ils attendent, c'est qu'on s'entretue. Et on le fera. Mais pas maintenant. Pas à cause de Rachel. »

La mâchoire de Sam se crispe, ses yeux gris métal luisent d'un éclat inquiétant.

« Peut-être que si, finit-il par dire avec regret. Quand on y pense c'est plus pratique pour moi. Je te tue, puis je m'occupe de la fille du District Dix. Il n'y aura plus que Santana entre la victoire et moi, la liberté, le retour à la maison, et elle sera sans doute trop grièvement blessée pour me résister bien longtemps... Oui, il faudrait que je fasse comme ça en vérité... cela m'épargnerait bien des souffrances... »

Les jointures des mains de Quinn prennent une teinte cadavérique autour de l'épieu. Ils se fixent encore un instant en chiens de faïence. Quinn tremblant d'un mélange de fureur et de terreur. Sam stoïque. Puis, il retire une de ses mains du manche de sa hache et c'est quand il l'avance pour la pousser de son chemin que Quinn comprend qu'il a menti. Il ne veut pas la tuer, pas tout de suite. C'est Rachel qui l'intéresse. Encore et toujours.

Et Quinn en éprouve une vive colère parce-qu'elle ne veut pas que Rachel meurt. Elle n'en supporte pas l'idée.

Rachel crie. Quinn vacille et manque de tomber mais elle se rattrape à l'épaule de Rachel. Et, se concentrant sur la seule nécessité de protéger la petite brune, elle se jette en avant. Elle se heurte à Sam, et fait appel à toutes les forces qu'il lui reste dans les bras pour ne pas s'écrouler. Elle entend le garçon qui laisse échapper un hoquet de surprise en trébuchant en arrière, avant presque aussitôt de se redresser et de repartir à l'attaque. Il est décidé à en finir avec Rachel, ici et maintenant. Quinn entend la hache qui siffle à quelques centimètres de son oreille tandis que Sam l'agite pour essayer d'atteindre la petite brune. Elle l'entend qui grogne, essayant de l'enlever de son chemin. Elle ferme les yeux, elle serre les dents et elle tend les bras. Un bruit sourd et soudain son épieu lui paraît plus lourd.

Elle rouvre les paupières et Sam la fixe de ses yeux écarquillés. La hache s'écrase avec un tintement, rebondissant plusieurs fois contre les racines de l'arbre. Le sang goutte sur les feuilles qui tapissent le sol. Et la respiration de Quinn se bloque dans sa gorge.

« Pourquoi ? » bredouille Sam.

Il titube et s'affale à demi contre elle. Quinn papillonne des yeux et le repousse machinalement, presque avec horreur. Il vacille sur ses genoux et continue de la dévisager de cet air désemparé. Ses mains attrapent convulsivement l'épieu planté en travers de sa poitrine, palpant le manche pour bien vérifier qu'il ne rêve pas. Et elles s'en vont aussitôt, car le simple fait de bouger l'arme d'un centimètre est une torture. Il y a tant de sang qu'il s'écoule déjà le long de son pantalon maculé de terre. On l'entend qui goutte par l'autre côté, là où la pointe de l'épieu dépasse.

Sam agonise. Quinn veut croire qu'elle rêve. Elle attend que cette folie tueuse la prenne, mais elle ne vient pas.

« Je suis désolée... » souffle-t-elle.

Elle s'approche et enroule une main tremblante autour du manche de l'arme, solidement plantée dans le corps du blond, qui continue de vaciller sur ses genoux.

« Mais c'est Rachel... » murmure-t-elle encore.

Elle lui caresse doucement la joue pour essuyer la larme qui vient de rouler dessus.

« Si tu étais dans ma tête, tu comprendrais... »

Le gris métal des yeux s'enflamme d'une dernière lueur, et Quinn tire brusquement l'épieu vers elle. Le cri de Sam n'est qu'un gémissement dans sa gorge asséchée, presque couvert par le bruit de succion qui retentit dans le silence de mort qui règne sur les lieux. Dès qu'elle l'a complètement extrait, Quinn jette l'épieu le plus loin possible d'elle de sa main agitée de convulsions. Le garçon la fixe encore un instant de son regard hagard, et le sang s'écoule plus furieusement du trou béant dans sa poitrine. Puis, il bascule en arrière. Tout son corps s'écrase au sol avec un bruit sourd et un coup de canon retentit au loin.

Quinn contemple le cadavre pendant dix longues secondes. Puis, elle fait lentement volte-face. Les orbes chocolat de Rachel brillent de cette même chaleur, mais elle est livide. Quinn sait que Rachel a peur d'elle. C'est un euphémisme.

Elle est terrifiée.

Elles se fixent en silence pendant une minute, puis deux. Enfin, Rachel s'avance et enroule ses bras autour de la taille de Quinn, l'attirant doucement à elle. Quinn ne réagit pas. Elle n'éprouve pas le besoin de pleurer.

Elle a l'impression que son cœur vient définitivement de lui être arraché de sa poitrine. Elle est devenue un de ces monstres que le Capitole rêve de voir à l'écran à chaque nouvelle édition des Hunger Games. Une machine à tuer, une source de spectacle, une actrice sans pitié.

Les bras se resserrent un peu plus autour de sa taille et mécaniquement, elles passent les siens autour des épaules de la petite brune, enfouissant son visage amaigri dans les cheveux sombres. Elle respire lentement, essayant de se concentrer sur chacune des inspirations qu'elle prend, avant d'expirer avec précaution.

Elle est si fatiguée.

Lorsqu'enfin elle recule, elle voit les yeux de Rachel qui se concentrent soudain sur son ventre, s'écarquillant à sa vue. Elle n'a pas besoin de voir, ni même de tâtonner pour se rendre compte de la large tâche de sang qui constelle son bandage et qui va en s'agrandissant.

**...**

**...**

**[15:32]**

« Elle va nous retrouver... Elle va nous retrouver et nous buter... »

Quinn ne devrait sans doute pas dire cela mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de le grommeler encore et encore. Elle papillonne des yeux.

« Non, elle est mortellement blessée, elle doit se reposer quelque-part... » dit Rachel d'une voix précipitée.

La tête de Quinn dodeline alors elle se précipite sur elle pour l'aider à s'étendre. Elle cale sa tête contre leur sac, Quinn gémit avant de la remercier dans un souffle.

Elles n'ont pas réussi à s'éloigner du lieu où Quinn a tué Sam, alors celle-ci a son cadavre juste dans son champ de vision, en face d'elle, à une dizaine de mètres de là.

Leur proximité rend l'arrivée d'un hovercraft impossible, alors tant qu'elles sont ici, le corps du garçon doit rester là.

Quinn a si peu mangé depuis la veille qu'elle n'a plus rien à vomir.

Rachel revient auprès d'elle et laisse tomber deux flèches à côté de sa tête.

« Voilà, je les ai toutes retrouvées... »

Elle s'assoit au pied de Quinn avec un soupir nerveux. Quinn détourne les yeux lorsque la petite brune pose l'épieu sur ses genoux. Rachel l'a soigneusement nettoyé dans les fougères, mais peu importe à quel point Quinn plisse les yeux, elle voit encore le sang dont il est maculé. Elle sait qu'en réalité, la lame est tout à fait propre.

« Je suis toute en bouillie... » marmonne-t-elle.

Elle n'ose pas tapoter sa blessure. Il leur restait un bandage et Rachel a changé celui de Quinn, le serrant du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais la bande blanche enroulée autour du ventre de la blonde est déjà pourpre.

« La tige n'était que temporaire, murmure Rachel sans oser la regarder en face. Je suppose que ça devait te permettre de tenir jusqu'à la fin des Jeux, à condition de ne pas trop pousser... »

Quinn tourne les yeux vers la ramure des arbres, au dessus d'elles. Elle se perd dans leur vert pur, et abandonne son oreille à leurs froissements discrets.

« Je vais mourir de mort naturelle... chuchote-t-elle. Elle avait dit combien à l'entraînement ? 20% mourront d'infection ? J'en suis. »

Rachel ne dit rien.

« Tu es blême, finit-elle par lâcher. Tu devrais dormir.

- Je ne suis pas blême parce-que je suis fatiguée, mais parce-que je me suis déjà vidée de la moitié de mon sang. » réplique-t-elle avec agacement.

Rachel ne réagit pas à son élan rageur. Elle se contente de serrer l'épieu dans ses mains et de lever les yeux, aux aguets.

**...**

**...**

**[16:42]**

La douleur a dépassé le seuil de l'insupportable. Elle lui coupe tant le souffle que Quinn a un mal fou à respirer. Elle veut juste mourir. Elle demanderait à Rachel de l'achever si elle arrivait encore à parler.

**...**

**...**

**[17:01]**

Rachel arrive toute excitée vers elle, hurlant son prénom comme si elle était sur le point de lui annoncer que les règles ont changé et qu'ils autorisent trois vainqueurs.

Mais elle se contente de lui fourrer un pot sous le nez, parlant de capsule et de miracle. Quinn a du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle dit, et elle se contente d'accepter l'eau qu'elle lui offre pour l'aider à avaler la gélule qu'elle a sorti du pot.

**...**

**...**

**[17:32]**

« C'était quoi ? » demande Quinn.

C'est la première fois qu'elle ouvre la bouche en deux heures et le sourire qui illumine le visage aux traits tirés de Rachel en dit long sur son soulagement.

« Un médicament envoyé par les sponsors. »

Quinn la dévisage.

« Alors à chaque fois que je vais être à deux doigts de crever je vais recevoir un truc pour me sauver de justesse ? C'est une blague ? Je me suis trompée d'arène ?

- Ce n'est pas... Ce n'est pas exactement ça... dit Rachel.

- Alors quoi ? s'irrite Quinn.

- Je connais ce médicament, explique Rachel d'une voix hésitante. Notre mentor nous en avait parlé à Finn et à moi. Il te donne l'impression d'aller bien, mais il ne fait que masquer la douleur et ton véritable état physique. Il ne te guérit pas mais te fait croire que tu l'es, comme ça tu peux encore continuer pendant un certain temps. C'est bientôt la fin des Hunger Games, alors ça te suffira. Mais habituellement les tributs qui en reçoivent sont mortellement blessés et ont pour mission de faire honneur à leur district pendant encore quelques heures grâce à ça... avant de n'avoir d'autre choix que de mourir. Il y a... Il y a aussi un coagulant. Donc ça va stopper l'hémorragie pendant un certain temps. Mais c'est tout.

- Ok... murmure Quinn en la fixant avec attention.

- Mais c'est aussi dangereux... s'empresse d'ajouter Rachel. Tu auras l'impression d'être en pleine forme, alors tu agiras comme si tu étais dans ton état normal. Mais ce n'est pas parce-que tu ne sens pas la douleur que ça ne fera pas de dégâts à l'intérieur de ton corps.

- Donc qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Rester quand même couchée ici en attendant que Santana me trouve ?

- Non. Agir vite et bien. »

**...**

**...**

**[18:00]**

La nuit vient de tomber. Brusquement. Précipitamment. Cela doit se finir. Elles ont peur.

Rachel soutient Quinn alors qu'elle entreprend de se lever. La douleur a complètement disparu et le sang a fini de s'écouler de sa blessure. Le bandage est toujours pourpre, mais c'est tout. Il n'y a plus rien qui coule en dessous.

Rachel aide Quinn à chausser ses lunettes de nuit d'une main précautionneuse, et alors qu'elle se baisse pour ramasser son arc et ses flèches, son regard accroche un bout de papier, laissé là entre deux brins d'herbe. C'est celui qui se trouvait avec le médicament.

_''Belle mise à mort. Victoire ou pas, je suis fière de toi.  
>-K. ''<em>

Et Quinn ne sait pas si c'est ironique ou sérieux, parce-qu'après tout, elle a préféré tuer le tribut de son propre district plutôt qu'une simple participante parmi tant d'autres.

**...**

**...**

**[19:04]**

Elles ont décidé de se rendre directement à la Corne d'abondance. Elles attendront, bien à découvert, et Santana finira par venir. Si le coup de canon ne retentit pas auparavant.

Que feront-elles après cela ?

Quinn n'ose pas y penser.

Elles marchent lentement, précautionneusement.

L'air peu amène de Quinn a dissuadé Rachel de lui parler. Elle se contente de marcher à la même hauteur qu'elle, tenant bien fermement l'épieu dans ses mains.

**...**

**...**

**[19:31] **

Elles sont agenouillées à l'entrée de la plaine où tout a commencé, cachées derrière un buisson.

Quinn plisse les yeux derrière les verres de ses lunettes de nuit.

« Quinn... Ça ne va pas ? Tu as mal ? »

La voix inquiète de Rachel résonne derrière elle. Quinn ne comprend pas pourquoi elle lui demande ça, et elle se contente de grommeler que tout va bien.

« Maintenant tais-toi ou on va se faire repérer. »

C'est une manière bien facile de se débarrasser d'elle, car la seule personne à pouvoir les repérer peut se trouver n'importe-où ailleurs, mais sans doute pas à proximité, à moins d'un formidable hasard.

Mais Rachel s'obstine.

« Tu es bizarre Quinn... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Quinn se crispe mais ne répond pas. Elle ne daigne pas se retourner et le visage de Rachel apparaît à sa droite, la fixant d'un air interrogatif.

Elle retire ses lunettes de nuit aussitôt. Elle ne voit plus qu'une forme vague devant elle.

« Rien du tout. Je suis fatiguée, stressée et tout ce que je veux c'est que ça se termine...

- Quinn, je ne pense pas que-...

- Tu ne me connais pas d'accord ? On s'est rencontrées il y a quelques jours alors tu ne sais pas. Tu ne peux pas savoir. »

Cela réduit Rachel au silence.

« On ne se connaît que depuis quelques jours et j'ai quand même préféré tuer Sam plutôt que de te tuer toi... marmonne Quinn.

- Alors c'est ça.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Je ne t'en aurais pas voulu si tu m'avais tuée, Quinn. Ce sont les Hunger Games après tout.

- Sans blague. Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt. Avant que j'éventre Sam au moins.

- Si je te l'avais dit, tu aurais vraiment changé ton choix ? »

C'est une question mais Quinn devine l'accusation dans le ton de la petite brune.

« Bien sûr.

- Comme quand tu as essayé de me tuer sur cet arbre ? »

Quinn ne répond pas.

« Je n'étais pas encore habituée à tuer, finit-elle par dire dans un murmure.

- Tu avais déjà trois victimes à ton actif, remarque Rachel.

- Je n'étais pas encore habituée à tuer ceux à qui je me suis attachée, réplique Quinn entre ses dents serrées.

- Alors tu pourrais le faire maintenant ? Me tuer ?

- Oui.

- Alors vas-y.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce-que. »

Rachel soupire.

« Tu n'auras plus qu'à te débarrasser de Santana. Il faut faire les choses vite si tu veux survivre à ta blessure. Et à cause de moi, tu as tué le tribut de ton propre district, ils vont te haïr là-bas si tu continues de me protéger comme tu le fais. Ce sera comme de te racheter si tu me tues maintenant.

- Tu joues l'innocente incapable de se défendre, mais en réalité tu réfléchis vraiment aux stratégies les plus tordues, hein ? »

Rachel hausse les épaules. Quinn remet ses lunettes de nuit et elle se trouve face au sourire contrit de la petite brune.

« Je ne suis pas énervée parce-que j'ai choisi de tuer Sam plutôt que de tuer toi. Je suis énervée parce-que si c'était à refaire, je le referais exactement de la même façon. Et je me déteste pour ça. »

Quinn devine les téléspectateurs qui retiennent leur souffle derrière leur écran tandis que le sourire de Rachel s'efface.

« Je déteste ce que les Hunger Games ont fait de moi. Je ne me suis jamais voilée la face, je savais que je tuerai. Mais je pensais le faire pour ma survie, par nécessité, et non pas pour... ça.

- Ça ? répète Rachel. C'est quoi ? »

Sa voix n'est plus qu'un chuchotis. Elles s'entreregardent un instant.

« Des-... Quelque-chose qui n'a pas sa place dans les Jeux. »

Elle ne le dit pas mais elles comprennent toutes les deux de quoi il s'agit. Et Quinn a encore cette folle envie de l'embrasser.

« Allez viens, murmure-t-elle pour s'empêcher de le faire. Santana doit voir qu'on l'attend. »

Rachel acquiesce et elles émergent de derrière le buisson.

C'était ce que les Juges voulaient. Et elles l'ont fait sans que quiconque ne leur force la main.

**...**

**...**

**[20:00]**

L'hymne du Capitole retentit dans l'arène silencieuse.

Rachel et Quinn sont assises au sommet de la Corne d'abondance et lève lentement la tête. Le visage de Sam apparaît au-dessus d'elle, innocent mais tellement décidé.

Quinn s'interdit de détourner les yeux.

Elle devine Rachel qui enroule un bras réconfortant autour de sa taille, et sans même faire mine d'hésiter, Quinn se laisse doucement aller contre elle, reposant sa tête contre sa tempe.

Elles restent aux aguets.

Quinn a encore du mal à assimiler qu'ils ne sont plus que trois tributs.

**...**

**...**

**[23:04]**

La nuit s'écoule lentement et Santana ne vient pas.

Peut-être que le coup de canon annonçant sa mort est sur le point de retentir.

Elles espèrent que non, parce-que ce coup de canon annoncera aussi que c'est le moment pour elles de s'entretuer.

Quinn a l'esprit trop engourdi par la nervosité pour même chercher à contourner cette fatale issue.


	4. Jour 14

_Jour 14 :_

**[02:43]**

Deux semaines dans l'arène.

Elles ont tenu deux semaines et pourtant c'est comme si leur vie entière s'était écoulée ici.

Quinn pense à Katniss et se demande ce qu'elle doit se dire de son parcours.

Elle pense au District Douze et l'idée qu'ils la haïssent tous la glace. Si elle sort d'ici, ce sera pour se trouver face à des personnes qui lui en voudront et même plus encore.

Les perspectives qui s'offrent à elle sont si peu enthousiasmantes.

Gagner en tuant Rachel, puis revenir au District Douze et se faire haïr.

Ou mourir.

Oui, la mort est de loin préférable.

**...**

**...**

**[05:01]**

Le sommeil ne vient pas et Quinn se demande si c'est le stress ou le médicament qui l'empêchent de fermer l'œil.

Rachel s'est assoupie contre son épaule mais elle se réveille toutes les demi-heures, en proie à une anxiété dévorante.

Ses doigts serrent tant l'arc qu'elle ne le sent plus dans sa main. Rachel a posé l'épieu sur ses genoux.

Elles attendent.

**...**

**...**

**[7:23]**

Le soleil se lève avec brutalité. Quinn cligne des yeux, un instant déboussolée, et met sa main en visière pour examiner les alentours. Rachel, la voix encore toute ensommeillée et les yeux soulignés par d'impressionnantes poches, lui propose de se mettre dos-à-dos pour être sûr de voir arriver Santana.

« Moi vers le nord et toi vers le sud. »

Quinn acquiesce puis elle se souvient que Santana pourrait bien se cacher à l'intérieur-même de la Corne d'abondance, attendant depuis tout ce temps la levée du jour pour les prendre par surprise.

Elles vérifient et non.

Il n'y a personne.

**...**

**...**

**[8:32]**

Dans ces minutes où il n'y a rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre, Quinn a tout le temps de penser.

Et après avoir passé deux semaines dans l'arène, il est difficile de penser à autre chose qu'à la mort.

Elle espère que Santana va se dépêcher.

**...**

**...**

**[9:54]**

Elle se demande comment cela va se passer.

Elle imagine déjà un combat épique entre Santana et elle, parce-que la carrière aura forcément envie de lui faire payer ce qu'elle a fait à Brittany. Un discours plein de vengeance et le coup final.

Ou peut-être qu'elle essayera de tuer Rachel avant tout.

Quinn frémit.

**...**

**...**

**[10:04]**

N'y tenant plus, Quinn décide de descendre à bas de la Corne d'abondance. Rachel, après un moment passé à hésiter et à se demander si c'est bien prudent, consent à la suivre.

**...**

**...**

**[10:21]**

C'était une bonne idée.

Santana vient d'émerger de la forêt, au nord, et elle n'a pas remarqué les filles, dissimulées derrière la Corne.

Quinn attrape fiévreusement son arc et s'agenouille à l'angle de la Corne. Elle encoche une flèche avec précaution, et la pointe droit sur la tribut. Elle retient son souffle, ferme un œil, ajuste sa position.

Elle entend le sifflement de l'épieu derrière elle et Rachel qui s'entraîne à le manier, pétrie de nervosité.

Santana conserve une allure normale. Elle n'a l'air ni pressée ni effrayée. Elle a les mains vides mais Quinn voit quelque-chose comme une lance dépasser de son sac à dos.

Quinn vérifie qu'elle vise bien le cœur, puis décoche. La flèche siffle, menaçante. Même si Santana l'entend, elle n'a bien sûr pas le temps de l'éviter.

La flèche ricoche sur sa poitrine et vient se planter à ses pieds, vibrant un instant dans le sol.

Santana relève la tête et aperçoit Quinn. Celle-ci ne comprend pas.

Le souffle de Rachel lui chatouille soudain la nuque.

« Elle doit porter quelque-chose qui la protège des projectiles. »

Quinn ne répond pas, serre les dents et encoche une nouvelle flèche, visant cette fois-ci une cuisse. Nouvelle tentative, nouveau ratage. Santana dégaine sa lance et accélère l'allure.

Se sentant gagnée par l'agacement, Quinn se redresse et sort tout à fait de derrière la Corne. Elle attrape une flèche et vise la main de Santana, enroulée autour de la lance. A sa grande surprise, Santana dévie le coup d'un moulinet du bras.

Quinn ne comprend plus rien et sa stupeur est telle qu'elle ne pense même pas à se replier lorsque Santana envoie la lance dans sa direction. Elle écarquille les yeux et Rachel arrive derrière elle, la forçant à se jeter au sol en la taclant avec une brusquerie qui ne lui est pas coutumière.

Le nez dans l'herbe, Quinn ne comprend pas. Santana est une carrière, mais il est humainement impossible de dévier une flèche tirée à cette vitesse.

« Relève-toi, » lui ordonne Rachel d'une voix paniquée en l'attrapant par le coude.

Hagarde, Quinn obéit et s'empresse d'encocher une nouvelle flèche, ne quittant pas un instant Santana des yeux. La tribut n'est plus qu'à une trentaine de mètres et sa ténacité perturbe Quinn.

Sam n'a-t-il pas dit l'avoir mortellement blessée ?

Une nouvelle flèche part et elle ricoche sur l'épaule de Santana. Celle-ci s'élance, tirant une nouvelle lance de son sac à dos, avant de le laisser tomber au sol, et Quinn a à peine le temps de décocher une dernière flèche qu'elle doit attraper son couteau dans sa botte et se jeter en avant elle aussi.

Elle évite la lame de la lance, parvient à attraper le manche d'une main et le détourne pour atteindre Santana. Celle-ci la gratifie d'un regard impitoyable, avant de dégager son arme et de faire un bond en arrière.

Quinn se baisse pour éviter la lame qui siffle au-dessus de sa tête et profitant d'une ouverture, plante le couteau dans le bras de Santana.

Elle ne comprend pas lorsque le manche de son arme lui revient dans l'œil et est trop occupée à éviter le nouveau coup que lui assène Santana pour remarquer Rachel qui s'élance elle aussi. Quand elle comprend enfin que cette épieu qui essaye de blesser la carrière est tenue par la petite brune, elle l'attrape machinalement par le bras pour la forcer à faire marcher arrière.

« Rachel, non ! »

Une lueur calculatrice scintille dans les yeux de Santana et elle change aussitôt de cible. Le cœur serré par l'horreur, Quinn ramasse précipitamment son couteau et essaye de l'arrêter.

Mais que peut-elle faire avec une arme aussi dérisoire ?

Le couteau se plante dans l'omoplate de Santana mais ricoche encore. Quinn pense que c'est injuste et Rachel pare la lance de justesse, la déviant d'un coup d'épieu.  
>Que porte Santana ? Une combinaison, une armure ? Dans tous les cas, Quinn ne la voit pas.<p>

Elle renonce à utiliser le couteau et se jette sur Santana, s'accrochant à son dos comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Sa vie en dépend.

Santana hurle, essaye de l'enlever de là en gesticulant et Quinn est satisfaite, parce-qu'elle a détourné son attention. Santana fait un tour sur elle-même et les mains de Quinn dérapent sur son dos, se décrochant soudain. Elle roule au sol, et légèrement étourdi, devine Santana qui la soulève et la plaque contre la Corne d'abondance.  
>Mais Quinn ne sent pas la douleur parce-que le médicament fait toujours effet. Mais elle sait que ce n'est pas parce-que la morsure des ongles de Santana dans son cou ne lui parvient pas qu'elle n'a aucun effet.<p>

Elle est juste bloquée et c'est déjà bien suffisant.

« Brittany contre Rachel, ça te semble équitable ? » lui murmure Santana avec férocité.

Quinn essaye de se dégager mais Santana ne bronche pas, malgré les coups qu'elle lui assène. Elle ne semble rien ressentir.

« Tue-moi d'abord, siffle Quinn.

- Oh oui, c'est une bonne idée, et comme ça je pourrai m'occuper d'elle sans une agaçante blonde en train de piailler autour. Que pourra-t-elle faire contre mon 10 à l'entraînement avec son misérable... combien déjà ? 4 ?

- 5, rectifie Quinn entre ses dents.

- Ah oui, 5, s'amuse Santana. Mais... je ne vais pas faire ça. Ce sera bien plus marrant de la tuer avec toi pour regarder.. »

Quinn est soudain libérée et Santana fait volte-face, juste au moment où Rachel abat son épieu sur elle. Santana attrape la lame d'une main et l'arrache brusquement à Rachel, avant de la pousser au sol d'un coup de pied. Rachel crie et poussée par l'énergie du désespoir, Quinn abat son poing sur la tête de Santana. Celle-ci pousse un hurlement de douleur, lâche l'épieu et se retourne aussitôt.

C'est assez, se dit Quinn, et elle grimace tout juste quand Santana lui enfonce sa lance dans la cuisse.

Santana est laissée perplexe par son manque de réaction et Quinn se contente de sourire froidement avant de retirer l'arme de sa cuisse et de la balancer au loin. Le coagulant fait encore effet car pas une goutte de sang ne s'échappe de son pantalon troué.

Santana et Quinn se font un instant face, laissées perplexes par la résistance de l'une et l'autre.

Un sifflement retentit soudain dans le silence tendu de l'arène et la tête de Santana se détache de son cou sous les yeux écarquillés de Quinn. Elle s'écrase au sol et roule sur quelques mètres, avant de s'immobiliser enfin. Les yeux grands ouverts de Santana fixent Quinn avec stupéfaction.

Le corps reste un instant debout, les bras ballants, et Quinn le regarde avec désemparement, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer. Puis il s'écroule, et Quinn se trouve face à Rachel, qui tient dans ses mains l'épieu maculé de sang.

« Elle n'a semblé avoir mal que quand tu l'as frappée à la tête, bredouille la petite brune en la fixant avec désarroi. Je pense... j'ai pensé qu'elle avait une espèce d'armure invisible sur tout le corps alors je me suis dit que la tête devait être le seul endroit vulnérable et... et je l'ai décapitée. Je l'ai décapitée, Quinn. »

Un coup de canon retentit au loin.

Quinn s'avance machinalement et enjambe le corps sans vie. Rachel laisse tomber l'épieu au sol et étouffant un sanglot, se jette dans les bras de la blonde. Quinn l'enlace de toutes ses forces, serrant les dents pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

« C'est la deuxième fois que je tue pour te protéger... murmure Rachel à son oreille.

- Je suis désolée... »

Pressé par le temps, le visage de Santana apparaît dans le ciel, projetant des lueurs verdâtres sur elles. L'hymne du Capitole retentit, aussitôt couvert par un autre bruit.

« Mesdames et messieurs, je vous présente les finalistes de ces quatre-vingtième Hunger Games ! Bon combat et... puisse le sort vous être favorable ! »

Quinn recule lentement et Rachel lève les yeux pour la contempler avec attention. Elle essuie machinalement les tâches de sang sur la joue de la blonde, avant de sourire.

« C'est dommage... souffle-t-elle. Dans une autre vie-... »

Quinn la fait taire d'un baiser.

Rachel est celle qui recule, forçant presque Quinn à enlever les mains qu'elle a posées sur ses joues, et elle détourne les yeux tandis qu'elle réfléchit.

Quinn glisse les mains dans la poche de son pantalon et ses doigts se posent sur les baies qu'elle a enfouies là, des jours plus tôt. Elle n'est pas en train d'espérer que le Capitole interrompe les Jeux en voyant leur tentative de suicide. Pas cette fois. C'est du déjà-vu.

Elle ne veut juste pas avoir à tuer Rachel.

Celle-ci s'est baissée et a ramassé l'épieu. Quinn ouvre la bouche pour lui faire part de ses intentions lorsque Rachel lui donne un léger coup dans le bras avec la pointe de l'épieu. De la même manière qu'on donnerait un coup de coude à quelqu'un pour le taquiner.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » bredouille Quinn, les doigts toujours enroulés autour des baies dans sa poche.

Rachel recommence, mais un peu plus fort, et Quinn titube en arrière.

« Rachel ! s'énerve-t-elle.

- Il faut qu'on se dépêche, le médicament ne va pas faire effet encore longtemps, » dit simplement Rachel.

Elle a les yeux rivés au sol.

« On ne va pas se battre ! proteste Quinn.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse d'autre ? » demande Rachel.

Elle fixe toujours le sol.

« Je ne sais pas, avoue Quinn. Mais je ne veux pas que l'on se batte...

- Je ne crois pas que tu aies ton mot à dire, dit Rachel. Ce n'est pas toi qui fais les règles.

- Peut-être, mais je peux encore décider de mon plein gré si oui ou non, je veux te tuer. »

Rachel reste silencieuse.

« On a traversé tellement de choses ensemble dans les Hunger Games, réplique Quinn avec véhémence. Je ne peux me résoudre à te tuer. »

Silence encore.

« Rachel, regarde moi ! » la supplie Quinn.

La petite brune relève lentement la tête.

« C'était la même chose pour Sam et tu l'as fait, dit-elle simplement. Ça fait un peu mal sur le coup mais... ça ne doit pas être si dur que ça de s'en remettre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne serai jamais en paix, gémit Quinn.

- Il faut qu'on donne une chance à nos districts, décide Rachel. Il ne s'agit pas que de nous ici. Le vainqueur rapporte argent et gloire à son district, et on vient des districts les plus pauvres de Panem. Ce n'est pas rien.

- Je m'en fiche, s'exclame Quinn. Ce n'est pas eux qui ont eu à tuer des adolescents de leur âge, les uns après les autres. Ce n'est pas eux qui ont eu à survivre, à la faim, au froid, à la violence.

- Ils n'y sont pour rien si on a été tirées au sort à la Moisson. Ils veulent juste qu'on leur fasse honneur.

- Arrête de dire n'importe-quoi. »

Rachel l'ignore et lui donne un nouveau coup, dans les côtes cette fois-ci. Ça ne fait pas mal, mais peut-être que c'est grâce au médicament.

« Tu es incapable de faire du mal, se moque Quinn avec énervement. Tu ne vas rien me faire.

- J'ai déjà tué Harmony et Santana.

- Pour me protéger ! »

Rachel se tait.

« On n'a pas le choix, Quinn. »

Quinn serre les poings et Rachel la gratifie d'un dernier sourire attristé, avant de lever son épieu.

« Bats-toi, Quinn. » murmure-t-elle.

Avec un hurlement de rage, Quinn attrape l'arme que Rachel semble prête à abattre sur elle et essaye de la lui arracher des mains. Mais la petite brune ne veut pas la lâcher.

« Rachel !

- Pardonne-moi Quinn, mais ce sont les Jeux. » lui glisse Rachel.

Elles sont si proches que leurs respirations saccadées se mêlent l'espace d'un instant, et Quinn cherche la lueur dans les yeux de Rachel qui confirme qu'elle n'a aucune envie de faire ça. Elle la trouve, mais la seconde d'après, Rachel se dégage brusquement. Elle n'est pas d'une grande force mais Quinn ne veut pas se battre, alors elle la laisse faire et recule d'un pas.

Rachel lui bondit aussitôt dessus, et Quinn se déporte vers la droite de justesse, lui jetant un regard perdu.

5 contre 9, elles savent toutes les deux comment cela va se terminer.

« RACHEL ! » hurle Quinn en essayant d'éviter l'épieu qu'elle balance dans sa direction.

Mais Rachel refuse de la regarder dans les yeux et se concentre sur les parties du corps qu'elle cherche à atteindre.

Quinn veut se persuader que Rachel va se rendre compte qu'elle n'y parvient pas et qu'elle va abandonner.

Mais elle est toujours là à agiter son arme d'un air concentré.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » hurle Quinn avec colère.

Elle veut lui parler des baies. On peut mourir toutes les deux sans avoir à se transpercer l'une et l'autre. On peut le faire.

Elle s'apprête à le lui dire lorsqu'elle sent un fourmillement au niveau de son pied gauche. Elle baisse les yeux et aperçoit l'épieu planté en plein dans sa botte. Il lui semblait pourtant l'avoir évité et que l'arme s'était plantée dans l'herbe.

Elle relève la tête et échange un regard hagard avec Rachel.

« Tu ne sens rien, dit celle-ci. Tu ne sens rien et le coagulant fait encore effet, mais si tu ne te dépêches pas de riposter, tu vas mourir sans même t'en rendre compte. »

Elle veut s'en convaincre. Quinn la dévisage, bouche bée.

« Dépêche-toi, Quinn. » la presse-t-elle.

Quinn la fixe encore un instant, puis elle arrache l'épieu de son pied et par la même occasion des mains de Rachel. Les traits crispés par la colère, elle le brandit au-dessus d'elle, et elle voit Rachel qui se retient de fermer les yeux.

Parcourue par une dernière vague de frustration, Quinn abaisse son bras. Rachel pousse un cri.

L'épieu se plante bien droit à côté d'elle.

Quinn veut aussitôt faire volte-face mais son pied lui fait défaut et elle trébuche. Elle ne sent pas la douleur mais ce n'est pas pour autant que son pied est intact. Elle ne se laisse pas déstabiliser et s'éloigne de Rachel.

Elle ramasse la lance qui traîne à côté de la gueule de la Corne d'abondance et se retourne lentement, essayant de vaciller le moins possible. Rachel est toujours debout au même endroit, et l'épieu tremble à côté d'elle. Elle est livide.

« Tu veux qu'on se batte ? lui lance Quinn avec fureur. Très bien ! »

En entendant ces paroles, Rachel se réveille et s'empresse de déloger l'épieu du sol. Elle le pointe sur Quinn d'un air décidé.

« Je vais te mettre la raclée de ta vie... » marmonne Quinn en s'avançant.

Elle trébuche dans la foulée et cela gâche un peu son effet. Rachel ne dit rien et se contente de l'attendre, bien campée sur ses jambes. Elle essaye de rendre son expression la plus lisse possible mais Quinn devine l'effroi qui s'anime dans ses yeux alors qu'elle réduit la distance qui les sépare.

Un nouveau fourmillement vient la chatouiller au niveau du ventre.

Le médicament.

Quinn accélère et brandit sa lance à bout de bras.

Rachel n'hésite qu'un millième de seconde avant de s'avancer pour parer le coup.

La lance et l'épieu se rencontrent avec un claquement métallique.

Quinn ne s'attendait pas à tant de résistance de la part de Rachel, le choc est rude. Elle recule tant bien que mal, pas vraiment aidée par son pied. Rachel repart déjà à l'attaque et elle a tout juste le temps de faire un pas de côté pour éviter l'épieu. Elle abat sa lance sur le manche, mais Rachel ne le lâche pas et se retourne vivement pour lui faire de nouveau face. Leurs regards se croisent et le cœur de Quinn se soulève.

Il y a tellement de frayeur dans les orbes chocolat.

Elle en oublie d'esquiver et elle est à moitié assommée par le manche qu'elle se reçoit sur la tempe.

Elle ne devrait pas être assommée, ce n'est pas normal.

Le médicament.

Elle jette un coup d'œil fugace au bandage qui lui entoure le ventre. Il est toujours aussi sec.

Le soulagement est de courte durée. Elle reprend son équilibre tant bien que mal et lève sa lance pour dévier l'épieu qui s'abat de nouveau sur elle. Elle est saisie par un accès de terreur lorsque la lame lui passe à trois centimètres de l'oreille.

« Rachel... » supplie-t-elle.

Mais la petite brune ne la regarde pas et redouble d'ardeur. Quinn pare coup après coup, de plus en plus difficilement, de plus en plus maladroitement. Elle pourrait tenir encore longtemps comme cela, malgré son pied blessé, l'effet du médicament qui s'estompe.

Elle pourrait...

La douleur se réveille brusquement. C'est comme de se faire clouée contre l'arbre une deuxième fois. Quinn se plie en deux, le souffle coupé, les yeux écarquillés. En face d'elle, Rachel abaisse son épieu, hésite.

Des larmes perlent au coin de ses paupières, elle papillonne des yeux pour les chasser.

La lance s'écrase au sol. Elle porte les mains à son ventre. Le sang dégouline déjà le long de sa cuisse. La nausée lui retourne l'estomac. Sa botte se teint de pourpre.

Quinn ferme les yeux. Elle ferme les yeux de toutes ses forces, comme si ça allait faire partir la souffrance. Si elle avait la force, elle demanderait à Rachel de l'achever.

Mais elle n'arrive même plus à parler.

La douleur disparaît aussitôt. Quinn peut de nouveau respirer. Elle tend le bras pour ramasser la lance et se redresse précautionneusement.

Cela ne va pas durer, elle le sait.

Rachel baisse le menton et écarquille les yeux. Quinn sait pourquoi. Elle sent toujours le sang qui imprègne son bandage, dégouline dans sa botte. Elle a envie de vomir.

« Quinn... murmure Rachel, sans parvenir à détacher le regard de son ventre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? lui demande froidement Quinn. Tu aurais pu me tuer... c'était l'occasion idéale, _qu'est-ce que tu attends ?_

- Je... bredouille Rachel.

- C'était l'occasion idéale et tu n'as rien fait. Tu veux mourir ? Tu le fais exprès ? »

Rachel ne dit rien et la fixe, effrayée. Dans un élan de colère, Quinn s'avance, sa lance pointée droit sur Rachel. La petite brune esquive et rabaisse l'arme d'un coup d'épieu maladroit.

« Je croyais que tu voulais te battre, continue Quinn, la mâchoire crispée. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me provoques si c'est pour abandonner aussitôt ? »  
>Rachel reste muette. Cela enrage la blonde. Elle essaye de lui planter la lance dans la cuisse. Rachel recule vivement et la menace de son épieu, incertaine.<p>

« Je suis en train de me vider de mon sang et tu ne fais rien. C'est ta chance de sortir vivante d'ici. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? »

La lance arrive encore sur Rachel, qui la dévie avec plus de détermination cette fois-ci. Quinn revient à l'attaque. Elle avance, Rachel recule. Elles ne sont qu'à quelques pas de la Corne d'abondance.

« C'est le combat final, tu ne veux pas faire un peu honneur à ton district ? »

Rachel fait encore un pas en arrière, Quinn poursuit son assaut, déterminée. Un fourmillement lui parcourt le ventre, elle l'ignore. Le sang goutte maintenant sur l'herbe.

Elle peut l'entendre au milieu de leurs halètements. Plic, ploc.

Plic, ploc.

« Arrête ! » s'exclame Rachel d'une voix stridente, à bout de souffle.

Quinn hausse un sourcil.

« Tu crois vraiment que tu peux dire ça à un tribut ? Dans les Hunger Games ? »

Pour appuyer ses paroles, elle vise Rachel à la tête. Avec un hoquet terrifié, la petite brune lève son épieu et dévie le coup de justesse.

Quinn met plus de forces dans le nouveau coup qu'elle assène à Rachel et celle-ci est obligée de bondir en arrière pour éviter la lance, qui siffle à trois centimètres de son nez. Elle se heurte à la Corne d'abondance.

Elle est acculée.

Quinn sourit.

« Tu vas mourir. » dit-elle, amusée.

Rachel la dévisage avec désemparement tandis qu'elle s'avance vers elle. Elle lève la lance, l'ajuste bien dans sa main droite et se concentre sur Rachel.  
>La douleur se réveille. Vive et brûlante. C'est insupportable. Quinn se jette en avant. Dans un réflexe, Rachel tend son épieu devant elle.<p>

Un bruit sourd, un cri.

Quinn s'effondre contre Rachel.

Rachel tient toujours l'épieu dans ses mains. Il est alourdi par le corps de Quinn, qu'il traverse de part en part.

Pour la deuxième fois de ces Jeux.

Le sang goutte derrière Quinn. Elle l'entend.

Plic, ploc.

Plic, ploc.

Elle discerne aussi la respiration haletante de Rachel contre son oreille. Elle ne les voit pas, mais elle devine la manière dont les yeux de la petite brune s'écarquillent.

Plic, ploc.

« Qu-Quinn... » bafouille Rachel, et sa voix se brise.

La douleur est lancinante mais moins violente maintenant qu'elle a le corps de Rachel pressé contre le sien. Elle pose une main tremblante sur le dos de la tribut du District Dix.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es jetée comme ça ? » bredouille Rachel dans un sanglot.

Quinn sourit doucement contre son oreille. Un filet de sang se fraye un chemin jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de te battre... » murmure Rachel.

La main de Quinn se resserre convulsivement sur la veste de la petite brune.

« Espèce de menteuse... »

Une larme salée tombe sur la clavicule de Quinn. Celle-ci essaye de contrôler sa respiration pour réussir à parler.

« Je suis désolée... souffle-t-elle. Sois heureuse, Rachel, je t'en prie.

- Non... gémit Rachel. Non... »

Les jambes de Quinn se dérobent sous elle. Sa main s'agrippe une dernière fois à Rachel, avant de la lâcher complètement. Elle bascule en arrière et s'écroule de tout son long sur l'herbe tâchée de sang.

« Quinn... » bafouille Rachel en se laissant tomber à côté de sa tête.

Les yeux de la blonde sont grands ouverts, mais elle ne voit qu'une forme floue au-dessus d'elle.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça, sanglote Rachel en posant des mains tremblantes sur ses joues. Tu m'as rendue amoureuse de toi, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! »

C'est la première fois que c'est dit. Quinn sourit.

« C'est trop tard... articule-t-elle péniblement. Pardonne-moi. »

Rachel avance une main pour ramener en arrière les cheveux dorés qui tombent sur son front trempé de sueur. Le sourire de Quinn s'élargit encore.

« Tu as gagné, Rach, tu l'as fait. »

Ses yeux se voilent. Elle veut ajouter quelque-chose mais ses cordes vocales ne lui répondent plus.

C'est bien ce qu'elle pensait, c'est comme de s'endormir.

La douleur diminue, son champ de vision s'assombrit, les sanglots de Rachel se font plus lointains.

Ses paupières achèvent de se fermer lorsque le coup de canon retentit.

...

...

...

_« Eh bien eh bien, que d'émotions, mon cher Claudius !  
><em>

_- Qui aurait cru que cette récolte serait à ce point prometteuse ?  
><em>

_- Eh oui, je vous le confirme ! Et voici justement les premières heures des Hunger Games qui repassent sous nos yeux ! Quelle déception quand le bain de sang de la Corne d'abondance a fait tant de morts n'est-ce pas ? Une bonne dizaine ! Et nous qui pensions que cela ne promettait rien de bien excitant pour la suite !  
><em>

_- Quelle erreur, mais quelle erreur ! »  
><em>

_Caesar Flickerman se tourne vers la caméra, adressant un large sourire aux téléspectateurs.  
><em>

_« Dès le premier jour, nous avons eu l'occasion de découvrir de nombreux talents, poursuit-il.  
><em>

_- Ils ont rivalisé d'ingéniosité, c'est extraordinaire, acquiesce Claudius.  
><em>

_- Je dois dire que j'ai eu le coup de cœur pour Quinn, du District Douze, dès le début ! Ce visage d'ange qui cachait une redoutable efficacité, c'était fascinant !  
><em>

_- Je pensais pour ma part qu'elle mourrait dans les deux premiers jours, malgré son score élevé à l'entraînement. Mon choix s'est plus porté sur les carrières des District Un et Deux, et ils ne nous ont pas déçu !  
><em>

_- C'est exact, mon cher Claudius, c'est exact ! Un tribut carrière est redoutable à lui tout seul, et nous avons pu le voir avec Joe et Harmony, mais quant il s'allie à un deuxième carrière, ça fait des étincelles ! Les deux tributs des District Deux ont en effet formé une alliance solide et qui a tenu jusqu'au bout, et je dois dire que ce qui m'impressionne là-dedans c'est qu'il n'y avait pas que de la stratégie là-dessous !  
><em>

_- En effet, on discernait une véritable camaraderie entre les deux, un peu comme entre frère et sœur.  
><em>

_- Exactement, de la camaraderie, et de façon plus générale de l'humanité, chose qui n'a pas manquée dans ces Hunger Games. Les tributs sont habituellement plus individualistes, et qui peut leur en vouloir ? Mais dans cette quatre-vingtième édition, nous avons assisté à un véritable jeu des alliances ! Même Harmony, si solitaire et avide de victoire, s'est allié au tribut garçon du District Cinq pour utiliser Sam du Douze... oh tenez, revoilà la scène de torture !  
><em>

_- Ces images sont véritablement insoutenables...  
><em>

_- Oui, je vous le concède, et c'est assez paradoxal, mais les tributs ont fait preuve d'une cruauté inhabituelle cette année. Pour en revenir aux alliances, je dois dire que celle qui m'a le plus intriguée est celle qui s'est mise en place entre Santana et cette tribut du District Quatre, Brittany... Elle l'a défendue jusqu'à son dernier souffle, contre le tribut de son propre district même ! Peut-on parler d'attachement ?  
><em>

_- Assurément, et il suffit de revoir le moment où elle découvre le corps sans vie de Brittany pour s'en apercevoir... tenez, le voilà ! »  
><em>

_Caesar et Claudius plissent les yeux, observant attentivement les images montrées à l'écran.  
><em>

_« La détresse et la rage qui la secouent sont à vous fendre le cœur, ah, je ne peux pas regarder cela plus longtemps, j'ai bien assez pleuré comme cela !  
><em>

_- Vous, Caesar, pleurer ? Dites-m'en plus !  
><em>

_- Il me faudrait plusieurs jours pour vous dire à quels moments j'ai pleuré, tant il y en avait ! J'ai vibré à chaque seconde, ce n'est pas peu de le dire. Tenez, voici la mise à mort de Blaine, par Quinn. Je pense que c'est véritablement à ce moment-là qu'elle s'est révélée comme une concurrente redoutable. Regardez la froideur et la détermination dans ses yeux... et aussitôt après cette espèce de folie qui la prend tandis qu'elle le plaque contre l'arbre...  
><em>

_- C'est extraordinaire, absolument extraordinaire, s'émerveille Claudius, tout à fait absorbé dans le visionnage des images. Et voici la mise à mort de Mike, du District Six ! David s'est littéralement acharné sur lui... Sans caméras pour filmer ce moment, il aurait été difficile de reconnaître le corps si vous voulez mon avis...  
><em>

_- Oui, c'est tout à fait vrai. Je dois dire que j'ai été attristé par la mort de Mike à ce stade du jeu, je plaçais beaucoup d'espoir en lui... Et son interview m'avait beaucoup plu, il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de vrai et de rafraîchissant, un candidat très humain, comme on en a peu !  
><em>

_- Ah, vous avez toujours un faible pour les candidats humains, vous !  
><em>

_- C'est exact, et je n'en ai pas honte. Ils ne tiennent pas très longtemps je vous l'accorde...  
><em>

_- Ils sont même parmi ceux qui meurent dans le bain de sang du début, glisse Claudius avec un clin d'œil complice à l'attention de la caméra.  
><em>

_-... mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont attachants ! poursuit Caesar avec enthousiasme. C'est toujours un plaisir de voir qu'un d'eux s'en sort mieux que les autres... Inutile de vous dire la joie que je ressens __maintenant que notre tribut du District Dix, Rachel, est vainqueur ! On croyait si peu en elle, pourtant. Un petit score de 5 à l'entraînement, plusieurs jours passés sans tuer qui-que-ce-soit...  
><em>

_- Et elle a croisé la route de Quinn.  
><em>

_-... et elle a croisé la route de Quinn ! Oh, regardez, voici la mise à mort de David à l'écran. Quel combat passionnant, vraiment ! Les flammes, la nuit, cela rend vraiment bien, ne trouvez-vous pas ?  
><em>

_- Les organisateurs des Hunger Games se sont surpassés, c'est un fait, acquiesce Claudius.  
><em>

_- David était un des favoris de ces Jeux, avec 11 à l'entraînement et sa provenance du District Quatre... Sa mort a créé la surprise, car il semblait bien capable de terrasser le District Deux à lui tout seul.  
><em>

_- Ah, mais ce sont des carrières hors pair, commente Claudius.  
><em>

_- Exact, exact. Vos favoris.  
><em>

_- Mes favoris.  
><em>

_- C'est pourquoi la mise à mort de Noah par Sam, puis celle de Santana par Rachel, a véritablement étonné.  
><em>

_- J'adorais Sam.  
><em>

_- J'adorais Sam aussi. Un peu faiblard au début, il y avait de quoi douter, mais finalement il s'en est très très bien sorti. Les paris se sont d'ailleurs envolés à partir du moment où __Quinn et lui ont commencé à faire pleinement équipe._

_- On les surnommait déjà les nouveaux amants maudits du District Douze.  
><em>

_- Et quelle surprise à l'arrivée ! Quinn s'est finalement retournée contre Sam, et ce avec une détermination sans faille. Ils avaient pourtant largement les moyens d'arriver comme finalistes, je suppose que le District Douze a été extrêmement déçu...  
><em>

_- Nous le saurons avec l'interview que Katniss accordera après la cérémonie de clôture de ces Jeux, lance Claudius avec un hochement de tête.  
><em>

_- Exact, exact. En attendant revoyons la mise à mort de Noah, et avant cela la longue poursuite qui a eu lieu entre Santana, lui et Sam. Le garçon était véritablement sorti de ses gonds.  
><em>

_- Un vrai guerrier.  
><em>

_- En même temps, c'est compréhensible. Il avait empalé sa coéquipière par erreur. Scène d'une rare intensité, tant visuelle qu'émotionnelle.  
><em>

_- Vous avez pleuré.  
><em>

_- J'ai pleuré, avoue Caesar. La poursuite a duré de longues heures et pendant ce temps, Quinn et Rachel en ont profité pour se rapprocher. Je crois que c'est là que la légende des nouveaux amants maudits a pris un coup dont il était impossible de se relever... Mais concentrons-nous sur les images de la mise à mort de Noah, voulez-vous ? Quelle violence, quelle bestialité ! Il est impossible de reconnaître Sam sur ces images.  
><em>

_- Il en est effrayant, je n'aurais pas aimé me retrouver à la place de Noah, dit Claudius avec un frisson.  
><em>

_- Peeta Mellark a fait un excellent travail avec lui. Il a bien fait de ne pas répondre au scepticisme entourant ce candidat. Le District Douze a de quoi en être fier.  
><em>

_- Je pense même qu'on tenait là le vainqueur des Hunger Games. A partir du moment où il a terrassé Noah, le redoutable carrière qui déchaînait les paris, cela a été clair pour moi en tout cas. Malheureusement, Quinn a décidé de le tuer, ajoute Claudius avec un soupir.  
><em>

_- Oh, permettez-moi d'émettre une réserve. Sam s'est révélé redoutable et absolument sanguinaire, mais je ne pense pas qu'il aurait été capable d'affronter Quinn. Il tenait trop à elle.  
><em>

_- Ce sont les Hunger Games, Caesar, tout est possible.  
><em>

_- Sans doute, sans doute. Et maintenant taisez-vous ! Voici un des moments les plus importants des Hunger Games...  
><em>

_- Le baiser entre nos deux tributs de districts opposés.  
><em>

_- Taisez-vous ! s'exclame Caesar en levant une main péremptoire.  
><em>

_- Vous savez Caesar, nous sommes censés commenter les images, personne ne le fera autrement.  
><em>

_- Chut !... insiste le présentateur, les yeux rivés à l'écran. Voilà, nous pouvons recommencer à parler.  
><em>

_- Suis-je en train de rêver ou... avez-vous la larme à l'œil ?  
><em>

_- Comment ne pas l'avoir quand on sait comment tout cela se termine ? Ce moment scelle l'attachement entre Quinn et Rachel, c'est d'une beauté et d'une poésie rares, ces instants sont extrêmement rares dans les Hunger Games.  
><em>

_- Je préfère une mise à mort bien sanglante, personnellement.  
><em>

_- C'est parce-que vous n'avez pas une once de romantisme en vous, mon cher Claudius ! Pour moi qui suis fleur bleue jusqu'au bout des ongles, c'est un véritable pincement au cœur de revoir ces moments en sachant que nos deux tributs ont été obligées de s'entretuer à la fin. Leur histoire restera dans les annales des Hunger Games, et je peux vous assurer qu'on diffusera les images de la mise à mort de Quinn, mais aussi des moments comme ce baiser, pendant encore des années. L'amour triomphe __toujours, mon cher Claudius.  
><em>

_- Sauf quand il se trouve mis face à la mort, fait remarquer l'autre avec un sourire cynique.  
><em>

_- J'en viendrais presque à regretter que les Hunger Games n'appliquent pas définitivement la règle des deux vainqueurs...  
><em>

_- Reprenez du poil de la bête, Caesar, car voici la scène du combat final. Pendant que vous avez parlé des bienfaits de l'amour, nous en avons oublié de commenter l'incroyable mise à mort de Sam...  
><em>

_- Extrêmement riche en émotions, et très belle. Deux tributs du même district qui se retournent ainsi l'un contre l'autre, c'est magnifiquement dramatique.  
><em>

_-... et voici maintenant le combat entre Rachel, Quinn et Santana. A ce moment-là, même après la mise à mort d'Harmony, je pense que nous étions encore beaucoup à douter des capacités de Rachel.  
><em>

_- Et à tort ! s'exclame Caesar avec allégresse. Outch, regardez-moi cette décapitation. C'était un rebondissement sans précédent. Et je pense que Quinn aussi en a été immensément surprise, vu la manière dont elle l'a regardée ensuite. »  
><em>

_Ils se taisent un instant, observant l'impressionnante scène.  
><em>

_« Et voici la mise à mort de Quinn, annonce Claudius.  
><em>

_- Ce moment est à vous briser le cœur. J'étais absolument convaincu que Quinn l'emporterait, mais elle s'est finalement sacrifiée pour Rachel.  
><em>

_- C'est d'une stupidité. Le District Douze aurait pu avoir son vainqueur, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis la soixante-quatorzième édition.  
><em>

_- Eh bien, que voulez-vous, mon cher Claudius, c'est le choix de Quinn, et personnellement j'en suis ravi pour Rachel, cela me fait toujours plaisir de voir les plus faibles triompher. Notons d'ailleurs que c'est la première fois en cinquante éditions que les trois finalistes sont des filles. Cela fait un changement agréable !  
><em>

_- Oui, il faut l'avouer. »  
><em>

_Ils observent le rapatriement de Rachel en hovercraft, puis se tournent de nouveau vers la caméra.  
><em>

_« C'est donc la fin de ce petit best-of, annonce Caesar en décochant un large sourire aux téléspectateurs. Nous en verrons plus en détail à la cérémonie de clôture, où toutes les mises à mort seront repassés au vainqueur. Du haut de mes quarante ans, je pense bien que c'est une des meilleures éditions des Hunger Games que nous ayons eu !  
><em>

_- Effectivement. Un équilibre savant entre combats sanglants et moments émouvants, il est rare de réaliser une telle édition. Je prévois déjà les critiques qui feront remarquer qu'il y avait trop peu de combats, mais je pense que les organisateurs ont de quoi être satisfaits.  
><em>

_- Et très largement ! Le déchaînement des sponsors en est la preuve. Le médicament envoyé à Quinn pour le dernier jour est encore fabriqué à titre d'essai en laboratoire, et d'une efficacité rare comme on a pu le constater. Il n'est en général offert qu'aux tributs dont on est sûrs qu'ils vont mourir, mais là l'élan de solidarité provoqué par l'agonie de Quinn a permis au District Douze de se le procurer !  
><em>

_- Et qu'était cette protection qui a permis à Santana de guérir tout à fait de la blessure mortelle infligée par Sam ?  
><em>

_- Une combinaison fabriquée par le District Trois, qui régénère totalement les capacités physiques et assure une immunité totale, à condition que l'adversaire ne comprenne pas qu'à partir du cou, elle ne fonctionne absolument pas. Pour les téléspectateurs perplexes, sachez que le District Trois a accepté de porter son aide au Deux à partir du moment où Noah a tué David, qui avait lui-même sauvagement tué leur petite tribut de douze ans, dans le bain de sang de début de jeu. Les Hunger Games sont les Hunger Games, mais il y a quand même des limites à ne pas franchir !  
><em>

_- Je ne suis pas totalement d'accord avec vous, Caesar, mais pas le temps de débattre là dessus, car le Capitole vient de nous faire parvenir l'interview que vous avez faite avec notre toute fraîche gagnante, il y a de cela une heure. »  
><em>

_Les deux présentateurs se tournent et la caméra zoome sur le grand écran qui apparaît maintenant face à eux.  
><em>

_Une pièce meublée avec goût.  
><em>

_Caesar Flickerman apparaît sur toute la largeur de l'écran, souriant de toutes ses dents dans son costard immaculé.  
><em>

_Changement de plan.  
><em>

_Rachel, dans une robe rose pâle magnifique qui fait ressortir le chocolat de ses iris. La couche de maquillage appliqué en coulisses cache ses cernes. Mais on voit qu'elle est changée.  
><em>

_Il n'y a plus rien dans ses yeux.  
><em>

_« Très chère, permettez-moi de vous faire un baise-main, car vous êtes absolument ravissante, » la complimente Caesar.  
><em>

_Rachel lui tend la main et sourit tandis qu'elle le remercie.  
><em>

_Son sourire est forcé. Son ton est creux.  
><em>

_« Alors, vous voilà sortie depuis un peu plus de cinq heures de l'arène, qu'est-ce que cela fait de revenir à la vie normale ? »  
><em>

_Rachel le contemple un instant en silence.  
><em>

_« Bizarre. » finit-elle par dire.  
><em>

_Caesar acquiesce.  
><em>

_« J'imagine, répond-il. Votre mentor vous en a sans doute déjà touché quelques mots, mais vous avez créé la sensation à Panem ! Votre victoire était tout à fait inattendue. Vous aviez parmi les scores les plus bas après votre passage devant les Juges, soit 5 sur 12, et vous sembliez ne pas avoir de stratégie précise pour les Jeux.  
><em>

_- A vrai dire, commence Rachel d'une voix mesurée, poussée par le regard insistant de Caesar, j'avais une stratégie. Je voulais rester vivante le plus longtemps possible sans me mêler aux combats.  
><em>

_- Vous avez finalement fait trois morts dans l'arène, que pensez-vous de tout cela maintenant ? » demande Caesar en la fixant avec attention.  
><em>

_Rachel jette un bref regard à la caméra avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur son interlocuteur.  
><em>

_« J'aurais gardé cette stratégie malgré tout. »  
><em>

_Elle n'a pas l'air ici.  
><em>

_« Très bien, acquiesce Caesar avec un sourire. Sachez en tout cas que le District Dix est extrêmement fier de vous. »  
><em>

_Rachel hoche la tête, muette.  
><em>

_« Si vous me permettez d'aborder le sujet un peu abruptement, les habitants de Panem ont suivi votre parcours avec une attention accrue à partir du moment où vous avez croisé la route de Quinn. Qu'avez-vous pensé la première fois que vous l'avez vue en dehors de l'arène, c'est-à-dire lorsque les images des Moissons de chaque district ont commencé à être retransmises à la télé ? »  
><em>

_Rachel le contemple sans ciller.  
><em>

_« Qu'elle était très belle, dit-elle d'un ton plat.  
><em>

_- Et que vous êtes-vous dit quand vous l'avez revue dans l'arène, sur les piédestaux, juste avant le top départ ?  
><em>

_- Que j'espérais que je ne croiserais pas sa route parce-qu'elle me faisait peur.  
><em>

_- Pourquoi ?  
><em>

_- J'avais observé ses performances à l'entraînement.  
><em>

_- Pensiez-vous donc Quinn capable de tuer sans pitié ?  
><em>

_- Elle était une tribut des Hunger Games. »  
><em>

_Caesar essaye de s'accommoder des réponses laconiques de Rachel. La jeune fille le fixe toujours avec impassibilité, bien droite sur son siège. Il sourit en tentant de la mettre à l'aise. Elle ne réagit pas.  
><em>

_« La relation que vous avez développée avec Quinn a beaucoup ému nos téléspectateurs, reprend-il. Pensiez-vous en arriver à un tel point avec un tribut dans le jeu ?  
><em>

_- Non.  
><em>

_- Si Quinn vous avait informé de son... »  
><em>

_Il hésite, cherchant une manière de le formuler.  
><em>

_« … intention de vous laisser gagner, l'auriez-vous laissée faire ? »  
><em>

_Rachel le dévisage avec curiosité.  
><em>

_« Non.  
><em>

_- Qu'avez-vous pensé quand vous vous êtes embrassées pour la première fois ? »  
><em>

_Rachel le fixe sans mot dire. La caméra fait un gros plan sur son visage. Elle ne dit rien.  
><em>

_« J'ai espéré ne l'avoir jamais rencontrée. »  
><em>

_Caesar hausse les sourcils, surpris.  
><em>

_« Que voulez-vous dire ? »  
><em>

_La caméra zoome autant qu'elle le peut. Les yeux de Rachel se détournent un instant de Caesar. Quelque-chose vacille dans son regard vide.  
><em>

_« Si je ne l'avais pas rencontrée, tout aurait été plus simple.  
><em>

_- Qu'est-ce qui aurait été plus simple ? » insiste Caesar, les sourcils froncés.  
><em>

_Rachel s'humecte les lèvres. Elle élude la question.  
><em>

_« J'aurais préféré qu'elle me tue, dit-elle finalement.  
><em>

_- Oh oui, j'imagine que cela ne va pas être facile de vivre avec ça. Mais vous verrez, on finit tous par s'en remettre. Vous pourrez apprécier la vie à sa juste valeur à présent. »  
><em>

_Rachel cligne des yeux.  
><em>

_« Monsieur Flickerman, dit-elle d'une voix lente, avez-vous déjà été tribut dans les Hunger Games ?  
><em>

_- Eh bien non, répond l'autre d'un ton enjoué. Mais je les commente depuis de nombreuses années, et les regarde depuis que je suis tout petit.  
><em>

_- Alors vous ne pouvez pas savoir, répond Rachel avec un sourire creux. J'étais capable d'apprécier la __vie avant. Je n'avais pas besoin de tuer pour me rendre compte de son importance. Maintenant que j'ai perdu quelque-chose que je venais tout juste de gagner, je ne vois plus l'intérêt de continuer. »  
><em>

_Le visage de Caesar s'adoucit, il lui adresse un sourire compatissant tandis qu'il dit d'un ton sérieux :  
><em>

_« Vous devez avoir le cœur brisé, et je le comprends. Mais vous apprendrez à vivre de nouveau, et vous vous rendrez bien vite compte que la vie est extraordinaire quand on est vainqueur des Hunger Games. »  
><em>

_Rachel le fixe en silence. Ses doigts se crispent sur ses genoux.  
><em>

_Elle sourit.  
><em>

_« Sans aucun doute. » dit-elle avec placidité.  
><em>

_Zoom arrière. Caesar et Claudius apparaissent de nouveau. Ils tournent sur leurs sièges pour faire de nouveau face à la caméra.  
><em>

_« C'était un petit extrait de l'interview du vainqueur de cette quatre-vingtième édition des Hunger Games, lance Caesar avec un brillant sourire. Rendez-vous ce soir à vingt heures pour la cérémonie de clôture. Et on ne le dit jamais assez mais...  
><em>

_- Puisse le sort vous être favorable ! » complète Claudius avec un sobre hochement de tête.  
><em>

_Les lumières du plateau s'assombrissent progressivement, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tout à fait plongé dans l'obscurité.  
><em>

_Les premières notes de l'hymne du Capitole retentissent tandis que sur l'écran apparaissent successivement les tributs morts pendant ces Hunger Games.  
><em>

_Lorsque tous ont fini de défiler, les caméras offrent une vue de l'endroit où se prépare la cérémonie de clôture. Rachel est déjà assise dans son fauteuil de vainqueur. Elle attend, le nez baissé, le visage caché derrière sa frange soigneusement coupée.  
><em>

_Épinglé à sa poitrine, l'insigne du geai moqueur brille doucement. _


End file.
